The Hidden Love
by Cho HyunSung
Summary: Akhirnya Kyuhyun bisa mengenali Sungmin kembali. Namun bukannya malah mengakui kalau ingatannya telah kembali, Kyuhyun malahan berpura-pura masih tidak mengingat siapa Sungmin sebenarnya. Apakah yang sebenarnya sedang direncanakan oleh namja super cool itu? KyuMin /GS /Super Junior /Drama /Humor
1. Chapter 1

**The Hidden Love**

**.**

**Super Junior Ffn**

**.**

**Author, Cho Hyunsung**

**.**

**WARNING!**

**GS, TYPO, OOC, dan gangguan penyakit lainnya.**

**.**

**Cerita ini hanyalah fiksi semata, kesamaan tempat dan tokoh memang disengaja, tapi kalau jalan cerita ini murni milik ****AUTHOR****!**

…**.**

Seorang namja berjalan dengan cepat saat dentingan jarum jam tangannya semakin mengarah pada angka sembilan. Jika hal itu sampai terjadi maka dapat dipastikan ia akan melompati pagar sekolahnya yang tinggi itu seperti yang dilakukannya beberapa hari yang lalu dan hal itu cukup membuatnya kewalahan sehingga ia tidak ingin hal itu sampai terjadi lagi, setidaknya untuk hari ini.

"Sial! Malam hari harus lembur bekerja dan paginya harus berolahraga seperti ini. Kapan hidupmu bisa berjalan dengan tenang, Cho Kyuhyun?!"

Sambil mengomel, namja itu terus saja berlarian ditengah hiruk pikuk sebuah ibukota yang dipadati oleh ribuan atau bahkan jutaan aktivitas yang penduduknya lakukan. Tanpa memerdulikan orang-orang yang berada disekitarnya, namja bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu segera melesatkan tubuh rampingnya itu diantara pintu pagar yang akan segera ditutup rapat oleh seorang penjaga sekolah.

"Hari ini kau beruntung, nak."

Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang, kemudian ia tersenyum sambil membungkukan sedikit tubuhnya pada Si penjaga sekolah. Untuk hari ini, ia bisa bernafas cukup lega. Semua kekhawatirannya pun menghilang.

"Kau tidak terlambat? Tumben sekali."

"Kau mengejekku? Kau lupa siapa aku?"

"Yah, Cho. Aku tahu siapa kau. Pemuda beruntung."

Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun tersenyum pada seorang teman dekatnya, Lee Donghae. Namja itu sudah cukup lama menjadi teman setia Kyuhyun. Dimana ada Kyuhyun pasti ada Donghae begitu juga sebaliknya. Lama diperhatikan, mereka seperti saudara kembar karna hampir tiada hari keduanya terlihat berpisah.

….

"Operasi logaritma merupakan kebalikan dari operasi perpangkatan…"

"Ssstt.. Kyuh~"

"Apasih, Hae?"

"Kau tahu tidak kalau siang ini jam olahraga kita adalah bermain bola?"

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu, aku yang akan menjadi keepernya!"

"Ck, kau ini payah sekali. Dimana-mana semua orang ingin menjadi penyerang, kenapa kau malahan ngotot ingin menjadi keepernya sih?"

"Itu keahlianku. Tangan dan kakiku panjang, tubuhku juga ramping. Semuanya terlihat mendukung."

"Apa kau sedang menghinaku?"

"Apa? Aku tidak menghina siapapun. Apa Hyung merasa tersinggung?"

"Ah? Tidak. Hanya perasaanmu saja."

"Kyuhyun! Donghae! Apa yang sedang kalian berdua diskusikan?"

"Anniyeo, Seonsaengnim. Saya hanya ingin meminjam pulpen pada Kyuhyun."

"Ya sudah. Jangan membuat kegaduhan lagi!"

"Ne, Seonsaengnim."

Karna mereka berdua tidak mau diusir dari dalam kelas, maka keduanya pun menyibukan diri dengan membaca buku matematika yang sayangnya hanya membuat kepala mereka berdua semakin pusing. Alhasil, keduanya pun tertidur dibalik buku pelajaran yang sengaja mereka berdirikan diatas meja agar dapat menutupi wajah polos mereka saat tertidur.

….

Jam pelajaran akhir yang paling mereka terutama para namja itu tunggu-tunggu akhirnya datang juga. Semua namja yang sudah mengganti pakaian mereka dengan seragam olahraga, segera berhamburan dilapangan bola yang ditumbuhi rumput hijau seperti dilapangan bola pada umumnya.

Semua namja melakukan pemanasan, sedangkan para yeoja lebih memilih untuk menyaksikan kehebatan para namja yang ada dikelas mereka. Setelah pemanasan selesai, Kyuhyun baru saja muncul dari sudut sekolah.

Dengan baju berlengan panjang, celana pendek, serta sarung tangan yang semuanya berwarna hitam, Kyuhyun terlihat tampan dengan satu buah bola yang mengapit diantara tangan kiri dan pinggangnya. Anak poninya seakan menari-nari saat hembusan angin menerpa wajahnya yang entah sejak kapan berubah menjadi bersinar.

"_Dia seperti Edward Cullen, saat tubuhnya terkena sinar matahari pasti terlihat bersinar~"_

"_Huwaaa~ Aku baru tahu kalau Kyuhyun setampan itu~"_

"_Bagaimana ini? Kyuhyun~ Saranghae!"_

"_Kyaa… kyaa.. kyaaa…"_

Kyuhyun berusaha mengabaikan teriakan-teriakan para yeoja yang dengan seenak jidatnya baru menyadari kalau sebenarnya dirinya itu memang sudah tampan sejak ia baru saja dilahirkan kedunia ini.

Namun, otak jahilnya sedang dalam keadaan mood yang baik sehingga ia mempunyai ide yang akan membuat popularitasnya akan semakin meningkat.

Dengan segaja ia membuat gerak jalannya menjadi slow motion sambil melambaikan tangan dan tidak lupa tersenyum lima jari kekiri. Ya, hanya kekiri. Dia tidak sepenuhnya tersenyum. Dia hanya menyerigai. Tanduk sang iblis pun kemudian menyangkut dikepalanya dan Si bola pun berubah menjadi tongkat Harry potter, oh bukan, maksudnya menjadi tongkat raja iblis.

STOP!

"Kyuhyun! Kenapa lama sekali?!"

"Woy! Berhenti tebar pesona!~"

DOENG!

Seketika semua bayang-bayang indah seorang Cho Kyuhyun pun musnah. Semuanya kembali seperti semula. Dengan tampang cemberut, Kyuhyun berjalan menuju kedua tiang penyangga yang akan dijaganya sampai pertandingan ini usai.

"Baiklah, karna dikelas kita hanya terdapat enambelas orang namja, maka dua orang akan menjadi keeper sedangkan empatbelas orang lainnya akan menjadi pemain. Tujuh orang dikubu Kyuhyun dan tujuh orang lagi dikubu Siwon, kalian mengerti?"

"Ya!"

Semuanya berteriak paham saat Donghae membagi timnya yaitu satu dikubu Kyuhyun dan yang satunya lagi dikubu Siwon.

Pertandingan ala kadarnya itupun diakhirnya dimulai setelah Kyuhyun meniupkan peluitnya. Semua pemain segera berhamburan mengejar bola kesana kemari. Kyuhyun dan Siwon hanya bertugas menjadi penjaga gawang sehingga mereka berdua tidak perlu berlari-larian seperti keempatbelas teman mereka lakukan.

Karna kedua pertahanan mereka sama kuatnya, Kyuhyun pun mulai merasa bosan. Dari tadi, bola itu hanya mengambung ke sana kemari tidak tentu arah. Dirinya yang menjadi keeper yang hanya menunggu serangan bola dari para lawannya pun jadi hanya berdiam diri saja. Karna kesal, Kyuhyun pun menghampiri para yeoja yang duduk bersama dikursi penonton.

"Kyuhyun! Kyaa~ sedang apa kau disini?"

"Aku lapar."

"Bagaimana kalau kau makan kimbab ini saja? Oh atau kau mau kimchi? Emm, aku juga bawa bulgogi~ Jadi kau mau yang mana?"

"Kau ini niat sekolah atau berjualan disekolah sih, Chul?" ledek Kyuhyun pada yeoja yang teramat cantik dan sexy seperti Kim Heechul. Disebelah Heechul ada Leeteuk yang tidak sengaja tertawa. Pandangan mematikan Kim Heechul pun segera mencekik lehernya, seketika Leeteuk pun berhenti tertawa.

"Kalau mau bilang saja. Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak!"

"Baiklah. Aku ingin keripik jagungmu saja."

"Ini. Ambilah."

"Termakasih, cantik!"

"Kyu~ Apa kau baru saja mengatakan bahwa aku ini cantik?" kedua mata Heechul berbinar-binar.

"Ya~"

Kyuhyun tidak peduli dengan apa yang baru saja ia katakan. Yang terpenting untuknya saat ini adalah ia mempunyai camilan yang akan menemaninya menjaga gawan dari serangan lawan.

Kyuhyun tidak terlihat seperti keeper, ia lebih terlihat seperti seorang penonton yang menerobos masuk kelapangan bola. Sambil memakan keripik jagungnya, Kyuhyun mengomeli teman-temannya yang sampai dipertengahan waktu ini belum juga ada yang berhasil membobol gawang yang dijaga Siwon.

"Ya! Yak! Ya! Lee Donghae! Sekali-sekali oper ke Kangin jangan biarkan Si sipit Yesung menghalangimu! Awas ada Shindong! Tulangmu akan remuk Donghae! Berikan bolanya pada Kangin!"

Kurang lebih seperti itulah suara sorakan seorang Cho Kyuhyun dengan mulut yang tidak berhenti mengunyah keripik jagung.

Waktu pun semakin berputar dengan cepat. Dimenit-menit terakhir, bola berpindah arah. Kyuhyun pun terpaksa menyudahi acara menyemilnya.

"Gawat! Bolanya datang! Huwaahh.."

Kyuhyun dengan mantap memasang kuda-kudanya untuk menghalangi masuknya bola ke dalam gawang yang sejak tadi dijaganya sambil memakan keripik jagung pemberian Heechul.

"_Kyuhyun! Kyuhyun! Kamu pasti bisa! AYO CHO KYUHYUN!"_

Kyuhyun pun semakin merasa bangga dengan dirinya sendiri. Dengan penuh percaya diri, ia akan memblokir masuknya bola dari serangan Yesung.

SATU..

DUA..

TI…

DUGH..

SYUNG..

GREP..

TUING..

BUGH..

"AAAAAA!"

BRUGH..

THE END

"KYUHYUN!"

Semua para pemain dan penonton segera berlari kearah Kyuhyun. Si Keeper yang punya body perfect untuk seorang keeper itu memang berhasil menangkap bola hasil tendangan Yesung, tapi mungkin karna terlalu bersemangat Kyuhyun lupa menghindari tiang gawang sehingga kepalanya tidak sengaha membentur tiang gawang dan ia pun tidak sadarkan diri.

Sambil memeluk bola, Kyuhyun pingsan didepan gawang yang ia jaga. Semua mata memandangi tubuh Kyuhyun. Dengan segera, Donghae memangku kepala Kyuhyun. Ia mencoba untuk menyadarkan namja itu dengan menepuk-nepuk pipinya. Namun, Kyuhyun tetap tidak juga bagun.

Saat Donghae mengangkat tangan kirinya yang semula menjadi bantal untuk kepala Kyuhyun yang berada dipangkuannya, Donghae dan semua orang melihat kalau tangan Donghae belumuran darah segar yang ternyata berasal dari kepala Kyuhyun.

"KYUHYUN! Gwaenchanayeo? Kyuhyun.. Hiks.. Apa kau bisa mendengar suaraku?! Kyuhyun, katakan sesuatu padaku! KATAKAN!"

Teriakan Donghae tidak membuahkan hasil sama sekali. Yesung yang merasa bersalah, terduduk dihadapan Kyuhyun yang masih menutup kedua matanya.

"Hiks, aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud untuk melukaimu, Kyu. Aku tidak tahu kalau jadinya akan seperti ini. Maafkan aku, Kyu~~"

"Yesung Hyung, sekarang bukan saatnya kita semua menangis seperti ini. Sebaiknya kita segera memanggil ambulan dan membawa Kyuhyun kerumah sakit agar dia segera mendapat pertolongan." Kata Siwon mengingatkan teman-temannya.

"Apa yang dikatakan Siwon betul. Kita harus segera memanggil ambulan." Setuju Kangin pad aide Siwon.

Shindong, Leeteuk, dan Heechul pun segera berlari menuju ruang kesehatan untuk memanggil guru Pembina yang akan membawakan mereka ambulan untuk Kyuhyun.

….

Tiga jam kemudian..

Hari sudah semakin sore, semua teman-teman Kyuhyun sudah banyak yang mengundurkan diri untuk pulang kerumahnya masing-masing. Saat ini yang tersisa hanyalah Donghae, Siwon, Yesung, Kangin, Leeteuk, Heechul, Shindong, dan seorang guru Pembina.

"Kalian semua pulanglah kerumah kalian masing-masing. Orang tua kalian pasti akan merasa khawatir dengan kalian. Biar Kyuhyun Seonsaengnim saja yang menjaganya."

"Tapi Seonsaengnim, ini semua salah saya. Kalau saja saya tidak menendang bolanya meleset hingga kearah tiang gawang, Kyuhyun pasti tidak akan seperti ini." sesal Yesung.

Siwon dan Shindong segera merangkul Yesung untuk sekedar memberinya sedikit ketenangan. Namun, hal itu tidak akan pernah merubah segala sesuatu yang telah terjadi hari ini.

"Hyung, apa yang dikatakan oleh Seonsaengnim ada benarnya juga. Sekarang kita pulang saja ke rumah karna hari sudah semakin larut. Besok setelah pulang sekolah, kita datang saja lagi kemari untuk menjenguk Kyuhyun." Kata Kangin yang berdiri tepat dihadapan Yesung.

Yesung pun mulai menimang-nimang perkataan Kangin barusan. Setelah mendapat anggukan kepala dari Siwon dan Shindong, akhirnya Yesung pun memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah saja.

"Baiklah. Karna sudah malam, kami akan segera pulang. Donghae, kau tidak mau pulang bersama kami?"

"Anniyeo, Yesung Hyung. Aku sudah meminta ijin pada Eommaku, kalau aku akan merawat Kyuhyun disini. Besok Eomma ku akan datang kemari bersama Hyungku. Hyungdeul dan Seonsaengnim juga sebaiknya pulang saja ke rumah."

"Tapi Donghae…"

"Gwaenchana Seonsaengnim. Aku akan tetap berada disini menjaga Kyuhyun sampai anak itu benar-benar sembuh. Seonsaengnim juga harus pulang kerumah karna keluarga Seonsaengnim pasti juga akan mengkhawatirkan keadaan Seonsaengnim."

Seonsaengnim Yeoja itupun memikirkan baik-baik perkataan Donghae. Dan pada akhirnya ia mengambil keputusan yang sama dengan Yesung dan para muridnya yang lain.

"Baiklah. Kami akan segera pulang. Jika terjadi sesuatu dengan kau ataupun Kyuhyun, segeralah menghubungi Seonsaengnim. Kau juga tidak boleh lupa istirahat dan mengganti bajumu yang penuh dengan darah Kyuhyun itu dengan baju yang baru."

"Ne, Seonsaengnim. Kalau begitu, berhati-hatilah dijalan!"

"Ne~ sampai bertemu besok Hae~!"

Semua teman Donghae melambaikan tangannya termasuk juga Si Seonsaengnim yang cantik.

Setelah kepergian mereka, Donghae menghembuskan nafas beratnya beberapa kali. Ia masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi pada Kyuhyun.

"Bahkan kejadian itu berjalan terlalu cepat."

Kemudian ia pun kembali menunggu dokter yang tadi menangani Kyuhyun. Sampai tengah malam, belum juga ada kepastian dari sang Dokter. Karna lelah menunggu, akhirnya Donghae tertidur diatas kursi besi dengan keadaan meringkuk agar hawa dingin tidak menerpa langsung dadanya.

CEKLEK..

"Oh? Sudah tidak ada orang? Hey, anak muda. Sedang apa kau disini?"

Si Dokter mulai membangunkan Donghae yang tertidur diatas kursi besi. Setelah mengguncang-guncang bahunya, akhirnya Donghae pun terbangun dari tidurnya. Kedua matanya memandang sayu Si Dokter yang hanya tersenyum memandangi wajah polosnya.

"Dokter! Bagaimana dengan keadaan Kyuhyun?! Apa dia sudah siuman?! Apa ada luka yang serius?!"

"Ya, hentikan! Kenapa kau malah mengguncang-guncang bahu seorang dokter seperti ini?!"

"Ah, mianhae dokter. Aku sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Kyuhyun. Dia teman satu-satunya yang aku miliki. Aku mohon padamu, dokter. Selamatkanlah dia!"

"Pertama, kau jangan khawatirkan mengenai keadaan Kyuhyun. Yang kedua, aku pikir temanmu lebih banyak dari apa yang kau katakan barusan kepadaku. Dan yang ketiga, aku ini hanyalah seorang dokter, bukan Tuhan. Jadi aku hanya melakukan apa saja yang aku bisa, sisanya kau harus menyerahkannya pada Tuhan."

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Lantas, seperti apa keadaan Kyuhyun saat ini?"

"Dia coma."

"Coma?!"

"Jangan bilang kalau kau tidak tahu apa itu artinya coma.." kedua mata sang Dokter berubah menjadi segaris. -_-

"Ish, aku sering mendengarnya di drama-drama tv. Dokter, apa Kyuhyun masih bisa disembuhkan? Lagipula, kepalanya itu hanya membentur tiang penyangga gawang sekolah. Masa iya keadaannya sampai separah itu?"

"Sekarang aku yang bertanya padamu. Terbuat dari apa tiang penyangga gawang sekolahmu itu?"

"Emm, besi." Jawab Donghae polos.

"Lalu, jika kepalamu kau benturkan disana, maka apa yang akan terjadi?"

"Membengkak?"

"Hal yang lebih parah dari itu?"

"Mungkin mengalami pendarahan."

"Tepat sekali! Hal seperti itulah yang sedang temanmu itu alami saat ini. Jadi, jangan tanyakan padaku lagi kenapa dia bisa jadi seperti ini. Ingat! Mengalami benturan pada bagian kepala itu lebih sakit, ketimbang hanya lututmu saja yang membentur tiang gawang. Kalau begitu, aku permisih dulu."

Dokter itu segera berlalu meninggalkan Donghae yang masih mencerna setiap kata-kata yang baru saja keluar dari mulut Si dokter. Tidak ingin menerka-nerka keadaan Kyuhyun lagi, Donghae pun memutuskan untuk berjalan masuk kedalam kamar rawat Kyuhyun.

CKLEK..

BLAM..

Dari kejauhan, Donghae melihat tubuh Kyuhyun yang terbaring lemah diatas tempat tidur beroda. Dengan hati bimbang, Donghae mendekati tubuh Kyuhyun. Ia tersenyum miris melihat keadaan teman seperjuangannya itu.

"Kau tampan juga dengan lilitan perban dikepalamu seperti itu."

Ia kembali tersenyum miris. Donghae duduk dikursi yang berada tepat disamping tempat tidur Kyuhyun. Ia menggenggam tangan dingin itu dengan kedua tangannya. Tangan kanan Kyuhyun benar-benar terasa dingin dan wajahnya pun terlihat sangat pucat.

"Apa yang sekarang kau rasakan? Apa kau sudah merasa lebih baikan sekarang?"

"Jawab aku Kyuhyun! Kau tahu? Saat ini kedua orang tuamu sudah mengetahui keadaanmu. Kau ingin melihat mereka menertawakanmu dengan keadaanmu yang seperti saat ini? Apa kau masih ingat dengan ucapanmu yang sering kau ucapkan padaku dulu?"

"Jika kau mengingatnya, sekarang buka matamu. Kita pergi dari sini dan lupakan semua masalah ini."

Monolog Donghae terdengar semakin melemah. Namja itu berusaha agar ia tidak menangis didepan Kyuhyun yang hanya diam tertidur didepannya. Tanpa Donghae sadari, air mata Kyuhyun ikut turun bersamaan dengan suara isakan Donghae didalam kamar rawat Kyuhyun.

"Hiks, kau bilang padaku kalau kau tidak ingin menemui mereka lagi. Mereka, mereka orang yang telah meninggalkanmu karna terobsesi akan harta sehingga mereka melupakanmu dan hanya menjadikan kau sebagai boneka jenaka mereka. Hiks.. Sadarlah, kau sendiri yang mengatakannya padaku kalau kau sudah lelah dengan semua omong kosong mereka. Sekarang, kau harus bangun. Segera bangun Cho Kyuhun!"

Sayangnya Kyuhyun masih saja tidak mendengarkan Donghae. Tubuh itu masih terlihat lemah dan masih belum mampu untuk sekedar membuka kedua matanya. Donghae yang sejak tadi sudah merasa lelah, akhirnya tertidur disamping Kyuhyun.

Donghae tertidur dengan posisi duduk dan kepalanya ia sanggahkan diatas tempat tidur Kyuhyun. Kedua tangannya masih ia satukan dengan jemari tangan Kyuhyun yang lebih panjang dari jarinya tersebut.

Roh Kyuhyun bangkit dari dalam tubuh Kyuhyun. Roh itupun terkejut saat melihat jasadnya tidak mengikuti pergerakannya. Roh itupun kembali membaringi jasadnya, namun ia tidak bisa kembali lagi. Roh itupun berpisah dengan jasadnya.

"Lho? Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa aku tidak bisa kembali? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?!"

Roh Kyuhyun mulai panik dengan keterpisahan rohnya dengan jasadnya sendiri. Ia pun mulai gelisah sambil berjalan mondar mandir mencari solusinya. Namun, sampai dijam berikutnya, ia tetap saja tidak menemukan jalan keluarnya sampai sebuah tiupan angin menyadarkannya.

Angin bertiup kencang menerpa gorden kamar rawat Kyuhyun, roh Kyuhyun pun mulai bingung dengan datangnya angin yang secara tiba-tiba itu. Ia pun berjalan mendekati sisi jendela kamar yang tiba-tiba terbuka.

"Ada yang aneh dengan angin itu. Apa akan segera turun hujan?"

Angin kembali bertiup menerbangkan rambut roh Kyuhyun. Tidak lama kemudian, sebuh bayangan dengan jubbah berwarna biru gelap datang memasuki kamar rawat Kyuhyun.

"Mwo? Siapa kau?!" tanya roh Kyuhyun panik.

Sosok berjubbah itu memutar tubuhnya dengan arogan. Wajahnya yang tertutupi topi jubbah itu terlihat gelap dan sama sekali tidak menampakan bentuk wajahnya.

"Si-siapa kau?"

"Jangan takut anak muda. Aku datang kemari karna hanya ingin membantumu kembali pada jasadmu yang terbaring lemah disana."

"Cepat katakan padaku bagaimana caranya? Aku akan membayarmu dengan seluruh uang gaji bulananku, asalkan kau benar-benar bisa membuatku kembali pada jasadku."

"Tenanglah sedikit. Aku tidak butuh semua uangmu itu. Aku adalah makhluk yang biasa mereka sebut dengan Bravo Mr. Park. Tapi untuk kau, kau bisa memanggilku Mr. Park saja. Apa kau mengerti?"

"Ya, terserahmu saja. Sekarang, katakan padaku bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa kembali ke jasadku sendiri.."

"Tidak sabaran sekali. Setidaknya kau harus menyuruh tamumu ini untuk duduk dulu. Baru kau mengajaknya berbicara."

"Baiklah, silahkan duduk."

Sosok itupun duduk diatas sofa yang tersedia didalam kamar rawat Kyuhyun. Roh Kyuhyun pun mengikutinya dan duduk diseberangnya dengan hati was-was.

SRET..

Sosok itu membuka topi jubbah yang sejak tadi dikenakannya. Roh Kyuhyun pun kembali terkejut dengan sosok yang duduk diseberangnya.

"Leeteuk?! Sedang apa kau disini? Oh? Rambutmu? Apa yang terjadi dengan rambutmu? Kenapa kau memotongnya? Bukankah kau yeoja yang tidak pernah mau kalau sampai ada orang yang menyentuh rambutmu? Lalu kenapa kau memotongnya?!"

Sosok itu menutupi kedua telinganya dengan kedua telapak tangannya sendiri. Roh Kyuhyun yang merasa risih dengan pandangan mematikan yang dilayangkan oleh sosok itupun jadi membuang muka ke samping.

"Aku bukanlah Leeteuk seperti apa yang kau katakan barusan. Nama asliku adalah Park Jungso. Kau harus mengingatnya dan aku bukan seorang yeoja. Mengerti?!"

"Tapi struktur wajah dan tubuhmu sangat mirip sekali dengan temanku itu."

"What ever~ yang terpenting saat ini adalah kau harus mendengarkan semua perkataanku. Kau adalah roh yang terpisah dari jasadmu sendiri. Hanya dengan cara kau bisa menemukan seorang yeoja yang dapat melihat keadaanmu seperti inilah yang bisa membantumu kembali pada jasadmu itu sendiri."

"Apa? Yeoja? Siapa yeoja itu?"

"Yeoja itu adalah yeoja yang akan menangis saat dia melihat jasadmu itu."

"Yeoja? Eommaku juga seorang yeoja. Itu artinya, aku akan segera bisa kembali pada jasadku sendiri, bukan?"

PLUK..

Jungso menepuk jidatnya sendiri lalu ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Bukan orang yang seperti itu yang aku maksudkan. Err.. kau membuatku kesal!"

"Lantas, orang yang seperti apa lagi?"

"Begini, kau dan bahkan aku sendiri sama sekali tidak mengetahui siapa dan bagaimana yeoja yang akan menolongmu nanti. Kau hanya perlu terus mencarinya sampai ke plosok-plosok Seoul sekalipun. Kalau ada seorang yeoja yang tiba-tiba bisa melihatmu, maka kau harus bisa memastikan yeoja itu untuk datang ke tempat ini dan kemudian dia menangis karna dia merasakan suatu perasaan yang aneh saat dia melihat keadaanmu yang seperti ini."

"Terdengar sulit."

"Yah, coba saja. Kau hanya diberi waktu selama tigapuluh hari mulai dari matahari terbit besok pagi. Jadi jangan sia-siakan waktu yang kau punya atau kau tidak akan pernah bersatu lagi dengan jasadmu sendiri. Karna tugasku sudah selesai, maka aku harus segera pergi dari sini."

"Oh Tunggu dulu. Jika aku ingin memanggilmu kembali bagaimana caranya?"

"Kau bisa memanggil namaku sampai tiga kali dan aku akan segera datang padamu. Tapi aku mohon padamu, untuk tidak memanggil namaku malam ini."

"Waeyo?"

"Karna aku ingin segera beristirahat. Mengerti?"

"Baiklah."

Sosok itu pun kembali melangkahkan kakinya mendekati sisi jendela. Namun, sebuah tangan kembali menghalanginya.

"Apalagi, bocah?"

"Kalau aku tidak percaya dengan semua perkataanmu, bagaimana?"

"Kau hanya perlu duduk diam tidak melakukan apapun sampai batas waktu yang telah ditentukan. Maka sejak hari itu kau akan menyesali seluruh perbuatanmu."

"Ah, tapi semua perkataanmu terdengar konyol. Kau harus tahu bahwa aku ini adalah manusia. Manusia yang nyata. Dikehidupan manusia tidak ada yang seperti ini."

"Dan kau perlu tahu satu hal. Kau bukan lagi manusia, kau hanya hidup disatu lingkungan dengan manusia. Sudah, jangan ganggu aku lagi."

ZEPP..

Jungso pun pergi melalui jendela yang terbuka. Roh Kyuhyun menyembulkan kepalanya keluar dari jendela, menatap langit yang dituju oleh Jungso tadi. Walau sedikit tidak percaya, roh Kyuhyun terpaksa melakukan semua yang dikatakan oleh Jungso tadi.

Roh Kyuhyun menutup kembali jendelanya. Lalu ia berjalan kearah jasadnya sendiri. Roh Kyuhyun dapat melihat dengan jelas bagaimana wajahnya yang pucat dan perban luka yang masih meliliti kepalanya.

"Ini semua benar-benar diluar dugaanku. Tapi, makhluk itu tetap saja setia denganku." Katanya sambil melirik Donghae yang tertidur meringkuk diatas kursi.

"Jika dia seperti ini terus sampai pagi, aku khawatir pinggang anak ini akan sakit besok pagi."

Roh Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati Donghae. Ia ingin memindahkan tubuh Donghae keatas sofa. Namun, ia tidak bisa menyentuh Donghae sedikitpun.

"Oh? Aku tidak bisa menyentuh anak ini? Tapi kenapa aku bisa menyentuh barang-barang yang ada?"

Roh Kyuhyun pun kembali berpikir bagaimana caranya memindahkan tubuh Donghae keatas sofa. Ia pun kembali teringat pada sosok yang mirip dengan teman yeojanya yang bernama Leeteuk itu.

"PARK JUNGSOOOO~~"

ZEPP..

"Ada apa, hah? Kenapa kau berteriak ditengah malam seperti ini? Apa kau tidak tahu kalau aku sedang bermimpi indah tadi, hah?"

"Berhentilah mengomel. Ini temanku."

"Lalu, apa urusannya denganku?! Kau selalu saja membuatku emosi padahal kita baru saja bertemu."

"Tolong pindahkan dia ketas sofa."

"Kenapa tidak kau saja sendiri yang memindahkannya? Kau kan bisa menggendongnya sampai disana."

"Jika aku bisa melakukannya sendiri, untuk apa aku memanggilmu bodoh!"

GLUK..

"_Baru kali ini ada roh ingusan yang mengataiku bodoh."_ Batin Jungso.

"Baiklah.. baiklah.. aku lupa jika kau tidak bisa menyentuh siapapun terkecuali dirimu sendiri dan yeoja yang akan menolongmu nanti."

Roh Kyuhyun terlihat kesal dengan sikap Jungso yang terlalu arogan itu. Ia pun menggeser sedikit tubuhnya agar Jungso bisa memindahkan tubuh Donghae keatas sofa dengan menggunakan tongkatnya.

"Ah daebak~" puji roh Kyuhyun pada kehebatan tongkat yang dimiliki Jungso.

"Sekarang sudah beres kan? Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu."

"Tunggu dulu!"

"Apalagi sih, bocah?"

"Itu, pakaian Donghae Hyung banyak dilumuri darahku. Aku yakin dia tidak akan bisa merasa nyaman dengan pakaian yang seperti itu. Kau bisa menggantikan pakaiannya kan?"

"Kalau hanya itu saja sih kecil. Serahkan padaku."

JTAKK..

Jungso menjentikan jarinya.

Tadda~

Pakaian Donghae pun berganti dengan jumper berwarna putih dan celananya pun juga berubah menjadi berwarna putih. Seragam sekolah yang tadi dipakai Donghae pun kembali bersih dari noda darah Kyuhyun.

"Wah~ Gomawo Jungso-shi."

"Ya sama-sama. Setelah ini, kau tidak boleh memanggilku lagi. Atau aku akan merubah temanmu ini menjadi ikan! Mengerti?"

Roh Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum sambil menganggukan kepalanya. Kemudian, ia pun membiarkan Jungso pergi melalui jendelanya. Setelah menutup kembali jendelanya, roh Kyuhyun duduk diseberang sofa yang ditiduri oleh Donghae.

Roh Kyuhyun menatap wajah lelah Donghae dengan kasihan. Ia tahu bahwa hanya Donghae lah orang yang paling setia berada disampingnya. Sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu ia mengenal Donghae dan menceritakan semua masa lalunya pada namja periang itu, ia dan Donghae pun tidak akan pernah terpisahkan.

Kyuhyun memutuskan pergi dari rumahnya setelah ia lulus SMP. Kemudian, ia mendaftarkan diri sebagai siswa SMA Kejuruan Inha dan mulai saat itulah dirinya dapat mengenal Donghae. Donghae pula lah yang membantunya mencari pekerjaan agar ia bisa menghidupi dirinya sendiri sampai saat ini. Sudah terhitung tujuh bulan pertemanan mereka. Kyuhyun pun merasa beruntung bahwa ia bisa mengenal sosok Donghae yang juga merupakan seorang Hyung untuknya.

Kyuhyun memutuskan pergi dari rumahnya karna keluarganya yang kurang harmonis. Kyuhyun yang merupakan anak tunggal dari pasangan Mr. Cho dan Mrs. Kim ini pun merasa jengah saat ia melihat kedua orang tuanya yang hanya sibuk dengan perkerjaannya masing-masing dan sama sekali tidak memikirkan keadaannya.

Kedua orang tuanya juga sering bertengkar dan jika sedang bertengkar, Kyuhyun hanya akan bersembunyi didalam kamarnya sambil menangis. Diluar sana, kedua orang tuanya hanya sibuk saling memaki dan menghancurkan barang. Kyuhyun pun pasrah dan tidak mau menganggap keduanya sebagai orang tuanya lagi.

Roh Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya saat ingatannya kembali memutarkan piringan hitam masa lalunya. Mulai saat itulah, ia hanya bertekad untuk membahagiakan Donghae dan keluarga Donghae yang sudah banyak membantunya sampai saat ini.

"Hyung, bagaimana pun caranya aku akan tetap melindungi Hyung. Aku akan segera kembali. Maka dari itu, kau harus bisa mendoakanku."

….

Waktu terus berjalan, hingga saat sang fajar menggantikan tugas sang bulan untuk menyinari dunia. Saat pagi tiba, Donghae baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya. Roh Kyuhyun pun tersenyum melihat Donghae yang mulai menggeliat diatas sofa.

"Eungh.. sudah pagi rupanya. Oh? Ada apa dengan pakaianku? Siapa yang menggantikannya?"

Merasa tidak menemukan jawabannya, Donghae pun mengendikan bahunya kemudian ia duduk diatas sofa sambil memerhatikan sekitarnya. Ia melihat tubuh Kyuhyun yang masih terbaring lemah diatas tempat tidur beroda.

"Aku pikir kejadian kemarin hanyalah mimpi, tapi ternyata memang benar-benar terjadi."

Roh Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum miris mendengar monolog Donghae yang kemudian berjalan menuju tubuh Kyuhyun yang terbaring lemah diatas tempat tidur. Donghae kembali menitikan air matanya.

"Entah sampai kapan ini semua akan berlalu. Yang aku tahu, kau itu adalah namja yang kuat."

KROKK.. KROKK..

Donghae sibuk memegangi perutnya yang berbunyi meminta diisi makanan. Donghae baru ingat kalau dia hanya memakan roti siang kemarin bersama Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, aku lapar. Aku mau makan. Apa kau mau makan sesuatu bersamaku?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Aku mau Hyung." Sampai akhirnya hanya roh Kyuhyun yang bersuara, namun sudah jelas Dnghae tidak akan bisa mendengarnya.

"Jawab aku Kyuhyun!"

Namun, tetap tidak terdengar apapun. Donghae pun mulai putus asa.

"Baiklah. Aku tidak bisa menunggumu lebih lama lagi. Aku akan segera kembali kesini setelah perutku terisi makanan."

Donghae berjalan menuju pintu kamar rawat Kyuhyun. Roh Kyuhyun mengikutinya dari belakang. Saat berjalan di lobby rumah sakit, roh Kyuhyun melihat kedua orang tuanya yang sedang berjalan menuju meja receptionist. Ia ingin sekali menghentikan langkah Donghae, namun sayangnya ia tidak bisa melakukannya.

Dengan terpaksa, roh Kyuhyun meninggalkan Donghae sendirian untuk mengikuti langkah kaki kedua orang tuanya. Akhirnya mereka pun sampai dilantai sebelas dimana kamar rawat Kyuhyun berada. Dengan hati gelisah, roh Kyuhyun mengikuti langkah kaki kedua orang tuanya yang mulai memasuki kamar rawatnya.

"Kyuhyun! Apa yang terjadi padamu, nak?! Ini Appa sayang. Apa kau bisa mendengar suara Appa?"

"Kyuhyun sayang, ini Eomma nak. Eomma ada disini untukmu sayang. Kau harus segera sembuh dan Eomma akan membawamu pergi berlibur ketempat manapun yang kau inginkan. Eomma janji sayang. Hiks.."

"Memangnya aku boneka kalian apa? Aku tidak akan mendengarkan kalian lagi. Sekarang aku bukan keluarga Cho lagi, tapi keluarga Lee!" omel roh Kyuhyun sambil memasang wajah sewotnya.

"Ini semua karna kau! Kau itu Eomma macam apa yang tidak bisa menjaga anaknya sendiri. Kau tahukan kalau Kyuhyun itu hanya anak kita satu-satunya?! Tapi kenapa kau tidak bisa menjaganya seperti yang dilakukan oleh para Eomma dan istri lakukan?!"

"Jadi kau menyalahkanku? Bukankah selama ini kau juga tidak pernah berada disamping Kyuhyun? Apa kau pernah menyemangatinya saat ia ujian sekolah? Apa kau pernah memberinya selamat saat ia meraih juara terbaik disekolahnya? Lalu setelah semua yang kau lakukan, kau menyalahkan aku?! Dimana otakmu, Cho?!"

"CUKUP! Jika kau menjadi istri yang tidak membangkang pada suaminya, aku bisa jamin aku akan selalu berada disisi Kyuhyun. Kau juga sebagai Eommanya, apa pernah mengurusnya saat ia sakit? Saat ia tidak mempunyai teman? Bekerja adalah kewajibanku sebagai seorang Appa. Tapi menjaga Kyuhyun dan merawat Kyuhyun itu adalah kewajibanmu sebagai seorang Eomma! Tidakkah kau mengerti itu juga?!"

"Ohohoh… terus saja bertengkar sampai rumah sakit ini roboh. Aku tidak peduli. Sebaiknya kalian keluar dari sini daripada kalian hanya menambah rasa sakit dikepalaku saja."

CEKLEK..

"Maaf Tuan, Nyonya apa yang anda lakukan disini? Pasien masih dalam keadaan coma, maka tidak seharusnya kalian bertengkar ditempat seperti ini. Kasihan pasien. Ia pasti akan merasa terganggu."

"Baiklah suster. Maafkan kami. Kami mengaku salah." kata Appa Kyuhyun sambil menundukan kepalanya untuk meminta maaf.

"Kami tidak akan melakukannya lagi. Pasien ini adalah anak kami." Sambung Eomma Kyuhyun sambil menahan tangis.

"Baiklah saya mengerti. Tapi yang saya tahu pasien sedang dalam keadaan coma. Ia hanya butuh dukungan dari orang yang dekat dengannya. Jadi saya mohon, anda berdua bisa mengerti."

"Kami mengerti suster. Kami akan merawatnya dengan baik."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu saya pergi dulu. Permisih."

"Ne, suster."

Suster itupun berlalu. Roh Kyuhyun yang melihat semuanya sejak tadi hanya duduk diam disofa sambil menonton pertengkaran kedua orang tuanya. Kali ini, Kyuhyun tidak ingin menulikan pendengarannya atau bahkan menutup matanya sedetik pun. Ia hanya ingin tahu sampai mana batas perasaan kedua orang tuanya setelah mendengar perkataan suster barusan.

"_**Pasien sedang dalam keadaan coma. Ia hanya butuh dukungan dari orang yang dekat dengannya. Jadi saya mohon, anda berdua bisa mengerti."**_

"Aku pikir, kau juga mendengar perkataan suster barusan." Kata Appa Kyuhyun sambil memegangi tangan dingin Kyuhyun.

"Itulah yang menjadi pikiranku saat ini." jawab Eomma Kyuhyun sambil membersihkan wajah Kyuhyun dengan tisu basah.

"Lalu, apa yang kau rencanakan?" tanya Appa Kyuhyun dengan suara tertahan.

Eomma Kyuhyun menatap wajah Appa Kyuhyun.

"Apa aku baru saja salah bicara?" tanya Appa Kyuhyun lagi.

"Tidak. Hanya perilaku kita lah yang selama ini salah. Kyuhyun adalah korban dari keegoisan kita berdua."

"Aku juga sadar kalau semua ini salah, termasuk pertengkaran kita yang tadi. Kyuhyun sudah sebesar ini. Dia pasti merasa malu memiliki orang tua seperti kita sampai-sampai ia melarikan diri dan menjadi pelayan restorant padahal selama ini aku selalu membanjirinya dengan harta yang ku miliki."

"Kenyataannya Kyuhyun tidak menginginkan itu semua. Dia hanya menginginkan kita bersatu dan merawatnya. Tindakan kita salah. Aku akan mundur dari dunia fashion yang selama ini banyak menyita waktuku untuk Kyuhyun. Jika untuk kau, aku tidak akan mengganggu apapun dari kau. Jika itu yang kau inginkan, maka aku akan menghidupi Kyuhyun sendirian."

"Apa kau bermaksud untuk menceraikanku?"

"Jika itu kenyataan yang baik, aku bisa apa?"

"Lakukan hal yang terbaik. Kyuhyun anak kita. Aku tidak akan melepaskan kau dan Kyuhyun. Dia anak kita, maka kita harus membesarkannya bersama-sama."

Appa Kyuhyun ikut menitikan air matanya seperti yang dilakukan oleh Eomma Kyuhyun. Roh Kyuhyun yang mendengar semua perbincangan dari kedua orang tuanya pun merasa sedikit lega. Keadaannya yang seperti ini ternyata mendatangkan keuntungan juga untuknya.

CKLEK..

"Oh? Maaf, aku tidak tahu kalau Ahjusshi dan Ahjumma ada disini."

Donghae pun bermaksud untuk menutup pintunya kembali.

"Lee Donghae~"

"Ne. Ahjumma?"

"Apa kita bisa bicara sebentar disini?"

"Ne?"

….

"Hyung, apa kau ingin pergi ke rumah sakit untuk menjenguk Kyuhyun setelah pulang sekolah ini?"

"Itulah yang sejak tadi aku pikirkan Siwon-ah. Hari ini, Yeojachinguku baru pulang dari Jepang. Eomma menyuruhku untuk menjemputnya segera setelah pulang sekolah."

"Kalau begitu, kita datang besok saja sambil membawa yeojachingumu itu ke rumah sakit, Hyung." Usul Shindong yang kemudian disetujui oleh Siwon dan Kangin.

"Baiklah. Aku akan datang kesana sambil membawakan Kyuhyun bunga!" tekadnya penuh semangat.

"Sejak kapan Kuyhyun menyukai bunga? Setahuku dia hanya menyukai bunga bank. Keke~" goda Kangin.

"Oh, benar juga. Tapi tidak apalah. Selagi dia sakit, dia pasti akan menerima apapun pemberian dari orang yang menjenguknya. Hehe~" Kekeh Yesung sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"Ya, terserah Hyung saja. Apapun itu yang terpenting adalah Kyuhyun bisa segera sembuh." Kata Siwon bijak.

"Aminnnn~~"

….

"Ahjumma ingin mengatakan sesuatu padaku?"

Donghae, Eomma, dan Appa Kyuhyun saat ini sedang duduk melingkar disofa yang ada dikamar rawat Kyuhun. Roh Kyuhyun pun merasa tergeser dan dia terpaksa duduk diatas kursi beroda yang berada persis disamping tempat tidurnya.

"Begini, apa selama ini Kyuhyun merepotkanmu dan juga keluargamu?"

"Anniyeo." Jawab Donghae cepat sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Kyuhyun anak yang baik dan pekerja keras. Selama ini, dia tinggal sendirian dirumah kontrakannya yang sederhana itu. Saat aku, Eomma, dan juga Hyung memaksanya untuk pindah kerumah kami, Kyuhyun selalu menolaknya dengan alasan kalau jarak dari rumah kami dengan tempatnya bekerja itu berjauhan. Kyuhyun tidak pernah mengeluhkan apapun kecuali.."

"Kecuali apa?" tanya Appa Kyuhyun penasaran.

"Kecuali.. mengenai Ahjumma dan juga Ahjusshi."

"Benarkah? Apa yang dia katakan padamu?" tanya Appa Kyuhyun cepat.

"Kyuhyun hanya mau mengatakannya saat ia dalam keadaan mabuk saja. Saat itu, angin musim dingin berhembus lebih cepat. Kyuhyun yang merasa lelah dengan semua pekerjaannya mengajakku minum disebuah kedai minuman yang satu arah dengan jalan pulang menuju rumah kontrakan Kyuhyun."

FLASHBACK..

Hembusan angin menerpa wajah kedua namja yang sedang berjalan bersama menyusuri pusat kota yang mulai dipadati manusia-manusia penikmat kehidupan malam. Udara malam yang semakin dingin, membuat Kyuhyun ingin merasakan hangatnya sebotol soju yang akan mengalir kedalam kerongkongannya lalu bermuara didalam perutnya.

"Hyung, ada kedai minuman didepan sana. Bagaimana kalau kita mampir sebentar?"

"Apa? Sudah malam. Kau tidak lihat sekarang ini jam berapa?"

"Sudahlah. Aku yang traktir."

"Tapi.."

"Apanya yang tapi? Tempatnya sudah semakin dekat!"

Dengan penuh semangat, Kyuhyun menarik tangan Donghae menuju kedai yang sudah mulai dipenuhi oleh beberapa orang penikmat angin malam. Kyuhyun dan Donghae mengambil tempat outdoor karna bagian dalam café tersebut sudah penuh dan sesak.

Satu..

Dua..

Tiga..

Kyuhyun sudah menghabiskan tiga botol soju, sedangkan Donghae yang tidak kuat minum minuman beralkohol hanya meminum setengah botolnya saja. Kyuhyun ingin mengambil sojunya yang keempat, namun Donghae segera mencegahnya.

"Ada apa denganmu? Apa kau punya masalah sampai-sampai kau menghabiskan sebotol soju hanya dengan sekali teguk?"

"Hey Lee Donghae~ Apa kau tahu hal yang membuatku bertahan dalam hidup yang kejam dan menyakitkan ini?"

"Anniyeo. Apa itu?"

"Kau dan keluargamu. Kau tahu? Aku selalu iri saat melihat Donghwa Hyung mencoba membantu Eomma Lee membuat kimchi dengan tangannya sendiri. Apa kau tahu? Aku selalu menangis saat mengingat Eomma Lee menyuapkan satu gulung kimchi kedalam mulutku? Apa kau pernah berpikir bahwa aku ingin sekali melakukannya bersama Eommaku kemudian mengaduk kimchi bersama Appaku? Apa ada orang yang tahu tentang perasaanku? Hikk.. semua orang hanya bisa marah padaku jika kerjaanku tidak memuaskan kemudian melemparkan kain ke wajahku! Apa aku bisa marah dengan mereka yang berbuat seperti itu padaku?! Jika IYA! Katakan padaku bagaimana caranya?!"

Donghae sedih mendengar Kyuhyun yang kembali mengungkapkan masa lalunya. Ia memandang kasihan pada Kyuhyun yang selama ini menjadi boneka untuk kedua orang tuanya. Tapi saat dirinya berusaha untuk menjadi pembangkang, ia malah terkena omelan dari Si boss yang kemudian menyudutkannya dalam keadaan yang membuatnya semakin sulit menjalani hidupnya sendiri.

"Apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau katakan padaku? Apa Boss memarahimu hari ini?"

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menuangkan isi soju kedalam gelas kecilnya kemudian meminum isinya dengan sekali tegukan.

"Hidupku yang pada akhirnya membuatku semakin hancur dan rapuh hingga tidak berbentuk lagi. Apapun itu, apakah mereka pernah mendengarkan keluh kesahku? Mereka hanya menontonku dari jauh sambil menguap lebar kemudian mereka mengacuhkanku begitu saja."

"Apa orang tuamu membuat kesalahan lagi?"

"Apa mereka pernah terlihat berbuat kebaikan padaku? Jawabannya adalah NEVERRRR… Kau tahu? Aku selalu menangis sendirian. Ingin tahu seberapa sakitnya? Aku lebih baik menerima kenyataan bahwa mereka benar-benar pergi dari kehidupanku dan tidak akan pernah kembali lagi daripada seperti ini mereka ada tapi tidak pernah hidup dalam kehidupanku. Aku lelah Hyung. Lelah~~"

"Kyu, Appaku sudah tidak ada. Apa kau tahu seberapa sedihnya aku saat itu?"

"Ya, aku tahu. Hyung menangis sampai beberapa malam dan tidak mau memakan apapun. Disuatu malam, Hyung pernah berlari kemakam Appa Hyung lalu menangis disana. Aku tahu. Aku pernah mendengarnya sebelumnya."

"Apa sekarang kau masih mau menyia-nyiakan kedua orang tuamu?"

"Bukan aku yang melakukan hal sekeji itu. Tapi mereka! Demi harta, mereka melakukan itu semua. Aku boneka mereka. Tidak kah kau ingat itu Hyung?! Tidak kah kau ingat?! Air mata ini bahkan masih basah. Luka ini pun masih basah. Aku sakit Hyung. Sebentar lagi aku akan sakit…"

Kyuhyun tertidur diatas meja setelah memukul-mukul dadanya sendiri. Donghae pun menangis melihat Kyuhyun yang seperti itu. Sejak malam itulah, Donghae selalu memanfaatkan Kyuhyun yang mabuk untuk mengetahui bagaimana perasaannya. Jika Kyuhyun tidak dalam keadaan mabuk, maka Donghae tidak akan pernah tahu bagaimana rapuhnya seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang selama ini terlihat kuat dimatanya.

FLASHBACK OFF..

"Itulah yang aku ketahui Ahjumma, Ahjusshi. Jujur saja. Saat aku melihat kalian berada disini, aku sangat marah sekali. Tapi mengingat siapa kalian, aku jadi tersadar bahwa kalian jugalah manusia."

"Kau memang patut menyalahkan kami juga Donghae karna selama ini kami buta tuli dengan semua keinginan Kyuhyun. Kami akan merubahnya. Kami akan merubah itu semua. Kau maukan menolong Ahjumma dan Ahjusshi?"

"Tentu Ahjumma! Demi Kyuhyun, demi melihat anak itu tersenyum tulus lagi. Aku akan membantu kalian sekuat tenagaku."

"Terimakasih Donghae. Kau teman yang baik, sangat baik malahan untuk Kyuhyun."kata Appa Kyuhyun.

Appa Kyuhyun dan Eomma Kyuhyun pun memeluk Donghae sebagai gantinya mereka yang ingin memeluk Kyuhyun.

"Terimakasih semuanya. Dengan begini, aku akan tenang memperjuangkan kehidupanku sendiri. Aku akan mencapai tigapuluh hari itu! Kalian harus menungguku. Cho Kyuhyun akan segera kembali!"

….

CKLEK..

"Eomma, kenapa baru datang kemari? Dimana Donghwa Hyung?"

"Eomma sedang membuat kimchi pesanan paman Kim tadi. Banyak sekali, tangan Eomma sampai terasa sakit Hyungmu sedang mengantarkan pesanan kimchi milik paman Oh di kawasan Incheon. Dia akan segera datang kemari untuk menjenguk Kyuhyun. Oh iya, ini Eomma bawakan makan malam dan juga pakaian untukmu. Lalu, bagaimana dengan keadaan Kyuhyun?"

"Masih seperti itu sejak kemarin. Aku mau mandi dulu. Mana pakaiannya?"

"Ini. Jangan terlalu lama, cuaca diluar sana sangat dingin sekali."

"Baiklah."

Donghae segera masuk kedalam kamar mandi yang ada dikamar rawat Kyuhyun. Roh Kyuhyun terlihat tersenyum saat melihat Eomma Donghae yang membersihkan tubuhnya dengan tisu basah seperti yang dilakukan oleh Eommanya tadi pagi.

"Sudah hampir malam, kenapa jendelanya tidak juga ditutup oleh Donghae. Kalau Kyuhyun merasa kedinginan bagaimana? Hah, anak itu."

Eomma Donghae segera menutup jendela kemudian membersihkan seluruh ruangan.

"Oh, sepertinya baru saja ada orang yang datang kemari.."

Eomma Donghae segera membuang beberapa bungkus makanan kecil kedalam bak sampah. Kemudian menggelar tempat tidur kecil yang dibawanya. Lalu ia segera menata makan malam untuk Donghae.

"Terlihat Enak. Tapi sayang, aku tidak bisa memakannya. Perut dan tenggorokanku bahkan terasa hampa."sesal roh Kyuhyun saat ia betapa inginnya menyantap makanan hasil olahan Eomma Donghae tersebut.

Tidak lama kemudian, Donghae keluar dari kamar mandi sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan sehelai handuk. Ia tersenyum saat melihat kamar rawat Kyuhyun sudah kembali rapi dan beberapa jenis makanan juga sudah tertata rapi diatas meja.

"Eomma, gomawo."

"Ya, makanlah yang banyak. Menjaga Kyuhyun pasti membuatmu bosan dan kelaparan. Makanlah sebelum kau berubah menjadi lebih kurus lagi daripada sekarang."

"Hah, Eomma bisa saja. Kamar ini memiliki fasilitas nomer satu. Kyuhyun baru saja dipindahkan ke tempat ini. Dikamar ini juga ada tv, dvd, toilet pribadi, dan tempat tidur untuk penjenguk. Jadi Eomma tenang saja."

"Kalau begitu, aku sia-sia saja membawakan kau tempat tidur lipat."

"Anniyeo. Aku bisa tidur disitu, Eomma dikasur lipat, dan biarkan Donghwa Hyung nanti tidur di sofa. Bagaimana?"

"Ya, sudah makan sana. Eomma akan memotong kuku Kyuhyun dulu."

"Baiklah. Aku akan segera makan."

Cara makan Donghae yang begitu lahap, membuat roh Kyuhyun meneguk salivanya dengan susah payah. Ia begitu menginginkan makanan tersebut, tapi ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun.

"Ah, kenapa aku tidak bisa memakan makanan seenak ini? Jungso~ seharusnya kau memberiku kemudahan bukannya malah kesusahan seperti ini." suara roh Kyuhyun kembali terdengar, namun sayangnya tidak ada yang mendengarkannya.

"Donghae-ya~ kau bilang Kyuhyun baru saja dipindahkan kemari. Memangnya siapa orang yang memindahkannya kemari? Apa pihak sekolah yang melakukannya?"

"Anniyeo, bukan pihak sekolah yang melakukannya tapi kedua orang tua Kyuhyun sendiri yang melakukannya."

"Kedua orang tua Kyuhyun? Apa mereka datang kemari?"

"Ya, kenyataannya memang seperti itu."

"Apa yang mereka lakukan? Apa mereka ingin menyakiti Kyuhyun lagi?!"

"Anniyeo. Eomma tenanglah sedikit. Semula suster memang mengatakan kalau kedua orang tua Kuhyun sempat beradu mulut, tapi kemudian mereka berbaikan dan mau mendengarkan ceritaku mengenai kehidupan Kyuhyun selama ini. Mereka berjanji akan membenahi diri mereka dalam waktu dekat ini dan aku harus kembali menjaga Kyuhyun sampai mereka bisa menempatkan diri di Seoul lagi."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Kyuhyun pasti akan merasa senang jika ia mendengarnya. Hah, seharusnya mereka tidak pernah menyia-nyiakan Kyuhyun sejak dulu. Kyuhyun kan anak yang baik, sama seperti anak-anak Eomma."

"Kyaaa~~ Eomma bisa saja."

"Hahaha. Ya! Lee Donghae! Lepaskan, dada Eommamu ini sesak karna kau memeluknya terlalu kencang!"

"Ommo! Maafkan aku Eomma cantik~~"

"Ah, kau ini. Bisa saja~"

"Hehehe, Donghae sayang Eomma~"

"Na do. Eomma juga menyayangimu, Hyungmu dan juga Kyuhyun~"

Roh Kyuhyun tersenyum dan ingin berbaur dengan pelukan hangat mereka. Tapi, lagi-lagi usahanya tidak berhasil.

"Park Jungsoooo~~ Kau harus melakukan sesuatu untukku!"

Oops, roh itu kembali mengomeli Park Jungso Si Bravo Mr. Park yang akan membantunya bersatu dengan jasadnya lagi. Kita lihat saja nanti apakah Kyuhyun benar-benar akan berhasil menemukan yeoja itu atau tidak? Dan siapakah yeoja itu?

…**.**

**Hwwaahahaha. #disumpalsandal**

**Sudah lama enggak ngebuat ff dan malahan ide gila ini yang muncul. **

**Saya enggak tahu ini ff mau dilanjutkan atau tidak, semua terserah pada respon readerdeul semua. Semakin banyak review yang minta ini ff dilanjutkan, maka saya akan melanjutkannya semampu saya.**

**Oh satu lagi, diluar ff ini.. saya udah meluncurkan She is My Wife yang berhasil The End dengan chapter 16 sebagai penutupnya. Banyak yang bilang endingnya gantung dan rencananya saya akan membuat kelanjutannya setelah saya mengumpulkan lebih banyak ide lagi buat cerita itu.**

**Okeh, sekian curcol saya. Mohon reviewnya isi komentar readerdeul yaa..**

**Oke. See you~**

**#Bow..**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Hidden Love**

**.**

**Super Junior Ffn**

**.**

**Author, Cho Hyunsung**

**.**

**WARNING!**

**GS, TYPO, OOC, dan gangguan penyakit lainnya.**

**.**

**Cerita ini hanyalah fiksi semata, kesamaan tempat dan tokoh memang disengaja, tapi kalau jalan cerita ini murni milik ****AUTHOR****!**

…**.**

Tiga hari kemudian..

"Kyu.. Bahkan hari ini adalah hari ketiga aku masuk sekolah tanpa dirimu. Aku sedih melihat kau seperti ini terus tanpa ada sedikitpun perkembangan yang kau tunjukan pada kami semua. Apa kau benar-benar betah hidup seperti ini?"

"Ya, Lee Donghae! Jangan terus-terusan mengomeli Kyuhyun! Sebaiknya kau pergi saja ke sekolah sebelum kau terkena hukuman lagi."

"Baiklah, Eomma. Aku akan segera pergi ke sekolah. Bye, Kyu. Awas saja kalau aku pulang nanti kau belum juga sadarkan diri!"

SREKK..

"Kau akan tamat ditanganku!"

GLUKK..

Tiba-tiba saja, tenggorokan Kyuhyun terasa kering setelah melihat Donghae yang berpura-pura memotong lehernya dengan menggunakan telunjuk tangan kanannya sendiri.

"Cih, apa maunya anak ini? Dia pikir, aku mau apa hidup seperti ini terus. Benar-benar sangat membosankan!" omel Kyuhyun sambil menatap Donghae sengit.

MUACCHH..

"Aku pergi dulu, Eomma!"

Setelah mencium kening Eommanya, Donghae segera berlari keluar dari rumah sakit lalu berjalan menuju halte bus untuk menunggu bus yang nantinya akan mengantarkannya ke sekolah.

"Sepertinya aku melupakan sesuatu. Tapi.. apa ya?" monolog Kyuhyun sambil celingukan.

"Eomma, Donghae sudah pergi ke sekolah?"

"Ne, Donghwa. Kau pergi makan saja dulu. Setelah itu, tolong antarkan bingkisan ini ke alamat ini."

Donghwa, kakak kandung Donghae segera mengambil bingkisan yang diberikan Eommanya. Kemudian, ia membaca alamat yang diberikan Eommanya lewat secarik kertas.

"Perumahan Bukhan Pyeongchang, nomor tiga? Bukankah ini rumah Kyuhyun yang asli, Eomma?"

"Benar. Itu memang alamat rumah Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya."

"Untuk apa Eomma memberikan bingkisan ini?"

"Sudahlah, nanti kau juga akan tahu sendiri."

Sambil menggaruk tengkuknya bingung, akhirnya Donghwa menyetujui permintaan sang Eomma. Kyuhyun yang masih berada diruang rawat tersebut terlihat bingung dengan tujuan Eomma Donghae yang ingin memberikan bingkisan yang berupa makanan itu menuju rumahnya.

"Ada apa dengan Eomma Lee? Kenapa makanan ini akan dikirimkan ke rumahku? Akh, molla. Bukan urusanku!"

Kyuhyun sedikit merasa kesal saat ia kembali mengingat tempat tinggalnya yang dulu. Saat begitu membayangkannya saja, ingatan Kyuhyun sudah kembali berputar seperti film rusak.

"Apapun yang terjadi, aku belum siap kembali ke rumah itu lagi!"

….

Kyuhyun sedang berjalan menuju halte bus dimana Donghae masih berdiri disana untuk menunggu datangnya bus. Tepat Kyuhyun sampai ditempat itu, bus pun datang dan Donghae berserta beberapa orang lainnya segera memasuki bus tersebut.

"Hey, bocah! Mau sampai kapan kau berkeliaran seperti ini terus? Kau memang tidak berniat untuk kembali ke jasadmu lagi yaa?!" cerca Jungso sambil menatap Kyuhyun sinis.

Kyuhyun pun mengurungkan niatnya untuk menaiki bus yang telah membawa Donghae pergi dari halte bus. Keduanya saling melempar pandangan. Kyuhyun mengajak Jungso untuk duduk terlebih dahulu dikursi halte, namun Jungso menolaknya mentah-mentah.

"Kita bisa bicarakan ini ditaman kota." Titah Jungso semena-mena.

"Kenapa harus memilih tempat sejauh itu? Kenapa tidak disini saja?"

"Cerewet! Laksanakan saja apa yang aku katakan padamu!"

ZEPP..

Jungso pun menghilang. Kyuhyun berlagak ingin mencekik leher Si Jungso yang telah pergi meninggalkannya sendirian dikursi halte.

"Err.. dasar makhluk banyak maunya!" geram Kyuhyun sambil mengeratkan gigi-giginya.

….

"Perumahan Bukhan Pyeongchang, nomor tiga. Yang ini kan rumahnya?"

Donghwa terlihat sedang celingukan didepan sebuah rumah mewah untuk memastikan apakah benar rumah mewah itu benar milik orang tua Kyuhyun atau bukan.

"Ah, benar ini alamatnya. Waahh.. Daebak! Rumah Kyuhyun tampak seperti istana. Tapi, anak itu terlihat tidak betah tinggal dirumah sebagus ini. Apa benar, rumah sebagus ini bersuasana seperti dineraka seperti yang Kyuhyun katakan padaku dan juga Donghae selama ini?"

Donghwa mengendikan bahunya lalu ia memberanikan diri untuk bertanya pada seorang penjaga yang kebetulan lewat disekitaran pagar rumah Kyuhyun.

"Ahjusshi!"

"Ye? Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Begini, apa benar rumah ini adalah rumah Cho Kyuhyun?"

"Ya benar. Tapi, kabar yang saya dengar Tuan Muda sedang dirawat dirumah sakit."

"Ah, kalau mengenai hal itu saya juga mengetahuinya. Saya datang kemari karna hanya ingin mengantarkan bingkisan dari Eomma saya untuk orang tua Kyuhyun. Apakah mereka sedang berada dirumah?"

"Kebetulan hanya ada Nyonya Cho dirumah. Mari masuk. Saya akan antarkan anda ke dalam."

"Ne, gomawo Ahjusshi."

….

DUGH..

DUGH..

Kyuhyun terlihat sibuk menyusuri jalan sambil menendangi batu-batu kecil yang ditemuinya dijalan. Masih ada beberapa meter lagi, jarak yang harus ditempuhnya agar ia bisa segera sampai ditaman kota.

"Makhluk itu lebih senang melihatku menderita rupanya!" sengit Kyuhyun saat melihat Jungso yang tengah duduk dikursi taman.

"Kenapa lama sekali? Aku hampir lumutan menunggumu disini."

Kyuhyun tidak menghiraukan protesan yang keluar dari mulut Jungso, ia lebih memilih untuk duduk disamping Jungso.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan padaku?"

"Apa kau masih ingin kembali pada jasadmu sendiri?"

"Sepertinya begitu." Jawab Kyuhyun setengah melamun.

"Kenapa kau tampak ragu melakukan saran yang aku berikan padamu tempo hari itu?"

"Aku hanya merasa tidak yakin dengan diriku sendiri. Tujuanku ingin melakukan semua ini karna semata-mata aku menyayangi Donghae Hyung dan keluarganya. Jika tidak ada mereka, mungkin aku lebih memilih berpisah dengan jasadku selamanya." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil memandangi sepatu yang dikenakannya.

Jungso merasa iba mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun yang terdengar miris. Diumurnya yang sangat muda, Kyuhyun hanya ingin memikirkan kebahagiaan keluarga yang selama ini menerimanya dengan senang hati, tidak seperti keluarganya sendiri. Begitu gersang dan sunyi.

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu. Tapi.. bukankah kedua orang tuamu sudah menyesali perbuatan mereka selama ini padamu? Apa itu masih kurang?"

"Apa benar, orang yang merasa menyesal kemudian hanya datang menjenguk anaknya satu kali saja? Apakah itu bentuk penyesalan mereka terhadap perbuatan yang mereka lakukan padaku?"

Kedua mata Kyuhyun sudah mulai berlinangan air mata. Namun, namja itu masih saja menahannya di kedua pelupuk matanya. Ia tidak ingin menangis didepan siapapun sebelum semua orang tahu bahwa betapa rapuhnya dirinya selama ini.

"Aku tahu kau adalah anak yang baik. Kau tahu sendirikan, melepaskan kesenangan yang merupakan hobimu itu sendiri sangat sulit, bukan? Begitu juga dengan kedua orang tuamu. Kau hanya perlu sedikit lebih bersabar. Setelah kau kembali nanti, tidak hanya Donghae dan keluarganya saja yang harus kau bahagiakan. Bagaimanapun juga, kau harus membahagiakan kedua orang tuamu dan.. apa benar, diusiamu yang terbilang sangat muda ini tidak ingin mencari pasangan hidup?"

Kedua mata Kyuhyun terlihat tinggal segaris -_-

"Sebenarnya kau ini makhluk yang seperti apa?"

"Apa maksudmu bertanya seperti itu padaku?" tanya Jungso dengan kedua matanya yang membulat sempurna.

"Tidak apa. Hanya penasaran saja. Kalau begitu, aku harus memulainya dari mana?"

"Apanya yang dari mana?"

"Ish! Mencari yeoja itu! Aku harus memulainya dari mana?! Lama berdekatan denganmu, urat-uratku bisa putus semua!"

"Kaunya saja yang terlalu emosian!"

"Bukan seperti itu maksudku. Tapi, kau sendirikan tahu kalau waktu ku itu tidak banyak?"

"Baiklah. Sebaiknya, kita hentikan saja perdebatan konyol ini."

"Hmm, baiklah kalau begitu.."

"Permisih, bisakah kau tolong tunjukan jalan menuju mini market yang berada disekitaran sini?"

"Dari sini kau bisa berjalan lurus, kemudian ada perempatan jalan kau bisa mengambil sisi kiri jalan. Disana, kau akan menemukan mini market yang buka selama duapuluhempat jam."

"Ye, gomawo." Yeoja itu membungkukan sedikit tubuhnya. Namun, Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum tipis sebagai balasannya.

Setelah yeoja itu pergi, Kyuhyun kembali menundukan wajahnya. Jungso pun sempat terperangah dengan respon datar Kyuhyun terhadap yeoja imut tadi yang sekarang sudah berlalu menjauhi tempat duduk mereka.

"Ada apa denganmu?"

"Sekarang, hal apa lagi yang ingin kau permasalahkan denganku, hah?!" geram Kyuhyun sambil melirik sinis Jungso.

"Bodoh! Yeoja itu bisa melihatmu, bukan? Apa kau tidak menyadarinya juga?"

"Oh! Kau benar! Aku akan segera pergi menyusulnya!"

Kyuhyun segera berlari menyusul yeoja itu sampai ke sebuah mini market yang tadi ditujukannya untuk yeoja tadi yang bertanya dengannya. Dia segera memasuki mini market tersebut dan mencari keberadaan yeoja itu. Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar saat ia kembali bertemu dengan yeoja imut itu lagi.

"Kau? Sedang apa disini?"

Yeoja itu terlihat terkejut saat melihat Kyuhyun yang berlari kearahnya. Sebelum menjawab pertanyaan yeoja itu, Kyuhyun terlebih dahulu mengatur kembali nafasnya yang terputus-putus akibat mengejar yeoja itu sambil berlari.

"Eung, aku pikir tadi kau tersesat, maka dari itu aku berlari untuk menyusulmu."

Yeoja itu tersenyum manis memperlihatkan gigi-gigi kelincinya yang tersusun rapi dan pada saat itu pula, Kyuhyun merasakan waktu terhenti dengan sendirinya, nyanyian ballad menyentuh hati segera mengaum lembut ditelinganya, bahkan ribuan kelopak bunga mawar jatuh menghujani dirinya.

"Kenapa wajahmu berubah jadi aneh seperti itu?"

ERROR..

Kaset ballad pun rusak. Kyuhyun Si penikmat khayalan pun kembali ke alam nyata.

"Ah? Aduh.. begini. Emm.. Ish.. Oh ya, aku Cho Kyuhyun. Kau?" gagap Kyuhyun salah tingkah.

"Lee Sungmin imnida. Senang bertemu denganmu Cho Kyuhyun."

Senyum itupun kembali membius Kyuhyun.

"Aku juga senang. Sangat senang malahan!"

"Ye?"

….

"Permisih Nyonya. Ada seorang namja yang datang kemari untuk mencari anda.."

"Namja?"

"Ye, Nyonya."

"Ya, biarkan dia masuk."

"Baik, Nyonya."

Tidak lama kemudian, Donghwa masuk kedalam ruang kerja Mrs. Cho yang terlihat elegan dan juga banyak dipenuhi beberapa kain serta beberapa jenis manekin.

"Annyeonghaseo.."

Mrs. Cho menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang dan pada saat itulah ia melihat Donghwa yang sedang membungkukan sedikit tubuhnya sembari tersenyum. Mrs. Cho segera menyudahi lilitan kain putih untuk sebuah gaun pernikahan ditubuh manekinnya. Ia segera membalas senyuman Donghwa yang masih berdiri diambang pintu ruang kerjanya.

"Maaf karna saya datang kemari dan mengganggu pekerjaan anda."

"Tidak apa. Saya hanya sedang iseng membuat satu buah gaun. Kita bisa bicara diluar saja. Mari.."

Donghwa terlihat mengekor dibelakang tubuh ramping Mrs. Cho yang berjalan menuju halaman belakang rumahnya. Disana, terdapat empat buah kursi besi dan satu buah meja besi yang sama-sama berwarna putih susu, tepat didepannya ada sebuah kolam renang yang cukup luas dengan beberapa ornament yang semakin menambah klasiknya rumah pasangan Mr dan Mrs. Cho ini.

"Maaf, sepertinya saya belum pernah bertemu denganmu. Apa kau mengenali saya sebelumnya?"

"Aniyeo. Saya Lee Donghwa kakak kandung Lee Donghae teman dekat Cho Kyuhyun, anak anda."

"Oh? Senang bertemu denganmu. Hal apa yang membuatmu datang kemari?"

"Eomma saya menitipkan bingkisan ini untuk anda dan juga untuk Mr. Cho. Eomma saya sangat senang sekali saat mendengar anda datang ke rumah sakit untuk menjenguk Kyuhyun. Selama ini, kami hanya tahu tentang hubungan ketidak harmonisan anda dan juga Mr. Cho. Tapi setelah kami pikir-pikir, itu semua bukan urusan kami."

"Ah~ Tolong katakan pada Eommamu kalau saya sangat berterimakasih karna Eomma mu sudah mau bersusah payah memberikan bingkisan ini pada kami."

"Ya, saya akan menyampaikannya pada Eomma saya."

"Maaf Nyonya, ini minumannya."

"Ya, terimakasih."

Maid itupun segera pergi setelah memberikan dua cangkir teh untuk Eomma Kyuhyun dan juga untuk Donghwa. Eomma Kyuhyun segera meminumnya lalu kemudian mengambil posisi duduk senyaman mungkin agar ia bisa mengobrol lebih banyak dengan Donghwa.

"Saya sudah mendengar banyak mengenai kehidupan Kyuhyun selama satu tahun belakangan ini dari Donghae. Jujur saja, saya sangat sedih mendengarnya. Eomma mu, Donghae, dan juga kau sudah sangat banyak sekali membantu Kyuhyun dalam menjalani kehidupannya sendiri. Saya sebagai orang tuanya sendiri merasa cukup malu dengan ketidak harmonisan keluarga kami. Dari kehidupan kalian, saya bisa melihat dengan jelas, bahwa keharmonisan sebuah keluarga tidak bisa diukur hanya dengan materi saja."

Donghwa tersenyum dalam hati. Setidaknya pernyataan Eomma Kyuhyun adalah sebuah titik terang untuk kehidupan kelam yang selama ini menemani perjalanan seorang namja bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu.

"Saya mengerti Ahjumma. Kedua orang tua saya juga sudah tidak utuh lagi karna Appa saya sudah lama meninggal dunia. Eomma selalu mengajarkan pada kami untuk tidak menangis saat kami kehilangan Appa. Tapi saya dan Donghae tidak bisa melakukannya. Tapi ketika kami melihat Kyuhyun, kami semua bisa melihat betapa kuatnya seorang Kyuhyun yang ternyata diam-diam berjiwa rapuh."

Mrs. Cho segera menghapus air matanya, namun air matanya itu tetap saja turun tanpa bisa ia kendalikan. Ia begitu sedih mendengar betapa sakitnya kehidupan anaknya selama ini, sementara ia hanya sibuk dengan pekerjaannya tanpa sedikitpun memikirkan keadaan Kyuhyun yang terkadang merasa kesepian walaupun ia sudah biasa hidup dalam kesunyian.

"Saya merasa tidak pantas untuk datang kerumah sakit hanya untuk sekedar menjenguknya. Kyuhyun pasti tidak akan suka kalau tahu saya dan suami saya berada disana sekalipun hanya untuk menjenguknya. Kyuhyun sudah terlalu lama hidup dalam penjara yang selama ini kami buatkan untuknya. Lee Donghwa~ Apakah besok kau bisa membawa Eomma mu datang kemari? Banyak sekali hal yang ingin saya pelajari darinya."

"Ye, Ahjumma. Besok saya akan datang kemari bersama Eomma!"

….

Setelah membayar belanjaannya, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun segera keluar dari mini market tersebut. Sebenarnya, Kyuhyun ingin sekali menolong Sungmin untuk membawakan barang belanjaannya, namun Kyuhyun kembali teringat kalau dirinya hanyalah seorang roh yang terpisah dari jasadnya, sehingga ia tidak bisa menolong Sungmin seperti apa yang diinginkannya.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku terus?"

"Ya? Ah, jujur saja aku tidak tahu harus berjalan kemana lagi."

"Memangnya kau tinggal dimana?"

"Seoul."

"Aku juga tahu kalau kau itu tinggal di Seoul. Maksudku kau tinggal di daerah mana?"

"Bukhan Pyeongchang." Jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

"Bukankah itu salah satu perumahan mewah yang ada diSeoul?"

"Bisa jadi." lagi-lagi jawaban Kyuhyun terdengar singkat dan cuek.

"Lalu, kenapa kau tidak kembali saja ke rumahmu?"

"Kenapa tadi kau bertanya soal letak mini market yang ada didaerah sini? Memangnya kau baru saja pindah ke Seoul?"

Kyuhyun segera mengalihkan pembicaraan Sungmin dengan bertanya balik pada yeoja berwajah imut itu.

"Ne, aku baru saja pindah dari Anyang kemari. Eommaku menikah lagi, makanya aku mumutuskan untuk pindah kemari karna jujur saja aku suka merasa tidak nyaman dengan kehadiran orang baru dirumahku sendiri."

"Begitu?"

"Kau mau berkunjung kerumahku?"

"Apa boleh seperti itu?"

"Terserah kau saja. Itupun kalau kau juga mau."

"Tentu saja aku mau! Kajja!"

Kyuhyun segera menarik tangan Sungmin untuk berjalan lebih cepat menuju rumahnya. Namun, Sungmin malah menghempaskan tangannya dan seketika belanjaan yang baru dibelinya tadi jatuh membentur aspal.

"Oh? Maaf karna aku terlalu lancang memegang tanganmu. Sekali lagi, maafkan aku." Sesal Kyuhyun.

"Aniyeo, gwaenchana. Aku hanya terkejut saat tanganmu menyentuh tanganku. Tanganmu terasa sangat dingin sekali. Apa kau sakit? Wajahmu juga terlihat sangat pucat sekali."

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja. Tanganku memang suka dingin seperti ini." bela Kyuhyun yang hampir saja putus asa kalau Sungmin segera mengetahui siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya.

"Oh, kalau begitu kajja. Kau bisa menggenggam tanganku, siapa tahu saja tanganmu itu bisa kembali hangat."

"Dengan senang hati."

Kyuhyun segera menyambut uluran tangan Sungmin, kemudian memasukannya kedalam saku mantel yang dikenakannya. Beberapa pasang mata yang memerhatikan tingkah laku Sungmin terlihat terperangah saat menyadari kalau yeoja itu berbicara sendiri dan juga seperti sedang bergandengan tangan dengan seseorang.

….

Sebuah rumah kayu bergaya klasik dan bercat coklat tua terlihat sangat nyaman untuk menjadi sebuah hunian. Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya tepat didepan pagar besi berwarna hitam setinggi dadanya. Ia segera membuka pintu pagar tersebut lalu menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk masuk kedalam perkarangan rumahnya.

Kyuhyun tampak terkesima dengan perkarangan rumah Sungmin yang ternyata begitu hijau dan rapi. Kyuhyun juga merasa takjub dengan rumah klasik yang berdiri dihadapannya saat ini.

"Ini rumahmu?"

"Iya, ini rumahku."

"Indah sekali." Puji Kyuhyun sambil memerhatikan perkarangan rumah Sungmin.

"Gomawo. Silahkan masuk." Kata Sungmin setelah membuka pintu rumahnya. Tanpa disuruh dua kali, Kyuhyun pun segera memasuki rumah Sungmin sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

"Kau bisa duduk disini dulu, aku akan membuatkan kau minuman. Kau mau minum apa?"

"Terserah kau saja."

"Baiklah. Tunggu sebentar."

Sungmin pun segera berlalu menuju dapur rumahnya untuk sekedar membuatkan Kyuhyun minuman.

"Ommona! Kau membuatku terkejut, bodoh!"

"Ya! Kenapa kau selalu saja mengataiku bodoh, hah?! Bagaimanapun juga kan aku lebih tua darimu!"

"Baiklah. Untuk apa kau datang kemari?"

"Setelah aku perhatikan, ternyata kau pintar juga mengambil hati seorang yeoja."

"Rupanya kau belum tahu siapa Cho Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya~" jawab Kyuhyun bangga.

"Hah, dia mulai lagi."

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Aniyeo hanya saja kau harus sedikit lebih berhati-hati lagi. Bagaimana pun juga, kau harus bisa membuat yeoja itu menangis hanya karna dirimu saja."

"Tapi, bagaimana kalau dia sampai tahu siapa aku yang sebenarnya?"

"Kalau begitu, kau harus segera cari cara agar dia bisa menerimamu apa adanya."

"Terdengar semakin menyulitkan."

"Hah~ jangan cepat putus asa seperti itu, Kyu. Kau harus buktikan perkataanmu itu kalau kau ingin kembali ke jasadmu lagi untuk membahagiakan Donghae berserta keluarganya."

"Baiklah. Aku akan mencobanya. Tapi.."

"Tapi apa lagi?"

"Sungmin sedang membuatkanku minuman. Apa aku bisa meminumnya?"

"Sebenarnya dari dulu juga bisa. Tapi kaunya saja yang terlalu takut untuk mencobanya."

"Err.. lagi-lagi kau menipuku!"

"Apa yang kau katakan itu tidak benar! Lagi pula selama ini kau tidak pernah menanyakan hal ini terlebih dahulu padaku."

"Tenggorokan dan perutku terasa sangat hampa sekali. Maka dari itu aku berpikir kalau aku tidak bisa makan dan minum. Lagi pula aku juga tidak merasakan lapar dan haus."

"Terang saja begitu. Kau kan bukan manusia asli. Jadi bukan sesuatu hal yang aneh lagi kalau kau merasakan hal yang seperti itu."

"Begitu ya~ Oh! Sungmin datang, cepat pergi!"

Jungso pun menghilang begitu saja setelah memberikan senyuman terbaiknya pada Kyuhyun yang malah membalasnya dengan tersenyum sinis. Sungmin datang keruang tamu sambil membawa nampan yang berisi minuman dan beberapa kue kering yang ditatanya diatas piring.

"Aku tidak tahu pasti apa kesukaanmu. Karna aku menyukai Latte, maka dari itu aku membuatkannya satu untukmu."

"Ya, aku juga menyukai latte."

"Oh syukurlah."

"Gomawo."

"Cheon~"

Kyuhyun mengambil gelas mug yang diberikan oleh Sungmin padanya, kemudian ia meneguk cairan berwarna kecoklatan itu dengan perlahan. Manik mata Kyuhyun kembali menatap wajah Sungmin yang manis.

Rambut kecoklatannya yang panjang sebahu, gigi-giginya yang tersusun rapi dan seperti gigi kelinci, kulitnya yang putih mulus, matanya yang imut, pipinya yang chubby, bibirnya yang menggoda iman...

"_Baiklah, sekarang apa lagi? Apakah aku akan jatuh cinta dengannya? Emm… aku rasa akan seperti itu jadinya!"_ cerca Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Emm, kau tinggal sendirian dirumah ini?"

"Ya, aku tinggal sendirian. Kalau kau sendiri bagaimana?"

"Ah, bagaimana mengatakannya ya?" gumam Kyuhyun yang sayangnya terdengar sampai ke telinga Sungmin.

"Apa kau ada masalah dengan keluargamu? Aku rasa kita seumuran. Jadi, aku pasti bisa memahami perasaanmu."

"Benarkah seperti itu?"

Kyuhyun tampak ragu untuk menceritakan kisah kehidupannya yang terlalu berbelit dan sangat membebani hidupnya selama ini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Ini satu-satunya jalan agar Sungmin mau menerima kehadirannya dirumahnya ini.

"Aku memang tinggal dikawasan perumahan Bukhan Pyeongchang, tapi setahun yang lalu aku pindah ke Kui-dong untuk memisahkan diri dari orang tuaku yang tinggal di Bukhan Pyeongchang. Keluargaku sedikit tidak harmonis, karna kedua orang tuaku yang sibuk bekerja sehingga mereka tidak mempunyai banyak waktu untukku. Maka dari itu, aku memutuskan untuk hidup sendiri."

"Ya, terkadang sikap orang tua juga bisa membuat anak-anaknya menjadi anak yang pembangkang. Seharusnya para orang tua juga bisa lebih menyadari itu semua."

Kyuhyun kembali meminum latte buatan Sungmin. Cairan berwarna kecoklatan itupun masuk kedalam kerongkongannya lalu bermuara didalam perutnya. Manis dan rasa pahit khas coffe bercampur menjadi satu didalam mulutnya, rasa itu hampir sama dengan jalan hidupnya yang sekarang. Namun, Kyuhyun berharap kehidupnya akan segera berubah rasa menjadi bubble milk tea yang dulu biasa diminumnya bersama Donghae setiap pulang sekolah.

….

"Eomma~"

"Kau sudah pulang sekolah, Hae?"

"Ne. Dimana Donghwa Hyung? Apa dia masih sibuk mengantarkan barang?"

Eomma Donghae terlihat menggelengkan kepalanya sembari tersenyum pada putra bungsunya itu. Ia mengelus lembut rambut Donghae yang sedikit basah karna terkena air hujan. Runtuhan air langit pun menjadi saksi sebuah kehangatan yang selalu tercipta di keluarga Lee itu.

Donghae akhirnya membaringkan kepalanya diatas pangkuan sang Eomma yang sedang duduk disofa yang tepat berhadapan dengan tempat tidur beroda yang ditiduri oleh Kyuhyun.

"Lalu, Hyung pergi kemana Eomma?"

"Eomma menyuruhnya pergi ke Bukhan Pyeongchang."

"Untuk apa Hyung pergi kesana?"

"Dia pergi untuk menemui orang tua Kyuhyun dan mengantarkan bingkisan makanan yang sengaja Eomma buatkan untuk mereka."

Donghae segera bangkit dari pangkuan Eommanya. Ia menatap lekat kedua mata Eommanya.

"Kenapa Eomma melakukan hal seperti itu?"

"Eomma ingin kedua orang tua Kyuhyun kembali datang kemari untuk menjenguk Kyuhyun. Kasihan dia. Dia pasti sangat sedih setelah tahu kalau kedua orang tuanya hanya datang satu kali untuk menjenguknya. Eomma tidak ingin melihat Kyuhyun mabuk sambil menangis lagi. Entah mengapa, hal seperti itu membuat hati Eomma terasa sangat sakit sekali."

Donghae menghapus air mata Eommanya dengan kedua ibu jari tangannya. Walaupun Kyuhyun bukanlah bagian dari keluarga Lee, tapi Donghae tahu bahwa Kyuhyun sangat berharga bagi mereka semua. Sedikit banyak, Donghae juga belajar tentang arti kehidupan bersama Kyuhyun.

"Aku mengerti, maka dari itu Eomma jangan menangis lagi. Aku, Hyung, dan juga Kyuhyun sangat tidak suka saat melihat Eomma menangis. Kami benci itu.."

Keduanya pun saling berpelukan, saling bertukar kehangatan. Walaupun orang tua Donghae tidak selengkap dulu, tapi ia masih mempunyai seorang Eomma yang sangat baik padanya, Hyungnya, dan juga pada temannya.

"_Gomawo Eomma."_

Dua kata itulah yang selalu terbesit dalam hatinya.

….

Hari sudah semakin sore dan sudah banyak hal yang Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bicarakan hari ini. Sedikit banyak, mereka sudah saling mengetahui bagaimana kehidupan mereka satu sama lain.

"Emm, Sungmin.. Ada hal yang ingin aku katakan padamu. Tapi.. aku takut sekali kalau kau akan marah padaku lalu menjauhiku begitu saja."

"Ye? Kenapa aku harus melakukan hal sejahat itu padamu?"

"Entahlah. Aku hanya merasakan kalau kau akan berbuat hal seperti itu."

"Aniyeo. Aku tidak akan berbuat seperti itu. Kau bisa katakan apapun yang ingin kau katakan padaku."

Kyuhyun menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya dengan perlahan. Ia menatap manik mata Sungmin yang diam-diam membuat hatinya sedikit merasa lebih tenang.

"Emm, aku.. aku bukan manusia seperti yang kau pikirkan."

"Ye?"

Sungmin tampak terkejut setelah mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan Kyuhyun secara cepat itu. Walaupun Kyuhyun sangat cepat mengatakannya, tapi Sungmin bisa mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas.

"Apa maksudmu, Kyu? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti."

Kyuhyun sibuk mengurut tengkuknya. Sebenarnya, ia tidak ingin mengatakan hal ini pada Sungmin. Tapi Kyuhyun takut kalau nantinya Sungmin mengetahuinya sendiri, ia akan lebih marah lagi pada Kyuhyun dan ia tidak akan bisa membawa Sungmin menuju jasadnya yang sedang terbaring tidak berdaya dirumah sakit itu.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu, aku sedang bermain bola bersama teman-temanku. Waktu itu, aku menjadi seorang keeper…."

Sungmin mendengarkan setiap ucapan yang keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun sampai pada akhirnya ia mengetahui kalau Kyuhyun sedang coma dirumah sakit dan Kyuhyun yang saat ini berbicara dengan dirinya itu adalah roh dari namja yang terbaring dirumah sakit saat ini.

"Ommo~ aku sangat tidak mempercayai apa yang baru saja kau katakan padaku. Tiba-tiba saja kepalaku terasa sangat sakit sekali…"

BRUGH..

"Ya, Lee Sungmin! Kenapa kau pingsan seperti ini?! Ah, Wae?~ Nan eotteokhae?!" panik Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun sibuk menepuk-nepuk pipi chubby Sungmin dengan telapak tangannya. Namun, yeoja itu tidak sama sekali terganggu dengan perbuatannya itu. Sungmin masih saja pingsan dan hal itu membuat Kyuhyun sangat bingung sekali harus berbuat seperti apa lagi dengan keadaan Sungmin yang pingsan seperti itu.

Lama berpikir, akhirnya Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk menggendong tubuh Sungmin menuju kamar yeoja itu. Saat sampai didepan pintu kamar yang bertuliskan nama Sungmin, Kyuhyun pun membuka pintunya dengan menggunakan kaki kanannya, kemudian ia menendangnya sampai pintu itu benar-benar terbuka lebar.

Saat pintu kamar itu terbuka, betapa terkejutnya Kyuhyun saat melihat suasana kamar yang serba berwarna pink itu. Nuansa kamar ini benar-benar jauh berbeda dari berbagai sudut rumah bergaya klasik ini. Kamar ini terlalu cerah, girly, dan terlihat sangat manis sekali.

Tidak ingin berlama-lama terbengong didepan pintu kamar, akhirnya Kyuhyun memasuki kamar itu juga. Ia menidurkan Sungmin diatas tempat tidur. Setelah itu, ia menyelimuti setengah tubuh Sungmin dengan menggunakan selimut tebal bermotif kelinci dengan warna putih yang bercampur dengan warna pink susu itu.

Kyuhyun duduk sembentar dikursi belajar Sungmin. Ia ingin lebih leluasa untuk memerhatikan Sungmin, yeoja satu-satunya yang bisa menyadari kehadirannya. Mungkin karna ada perasaan aneh yang menjalari tubuhnya, Kyuhyun memberanikan diri untuk membelai pipi chubby Sungmin dengan tangan kanannya. Ia juga menyingkirkan rambut Sungmin yang menutupi wajah yeoja berwajah imut itu.

"Apa benar, cinta pada pandangan pertama itu benar-benar ada?" gumamnya tanpa sadar.

"Ah, tidak mungkin aku menyukainya yang belum ada seharian ini berkenalan dengan ku. Kepalaku pasti benar-benar keras bertabrakan dengan tiang gawang sampai-sampai pikiranku bisa sekonyol ini."

Kyuhyun segera menjauhkan tangannya dari bagian wajah Sungmin. Namun, kedua matanya masih saja menatap kearah Sungmin yang masih tertidur.

Mulai dari matanya yang indah walaupun sedang tertutup itu, hidungnya yang kecil namun mancung itu juga tidak luput dari perhatiannya. Bibirnya shape M-nya yang terlalu menggoda iman. Leher jenjangnya yang berwarna seputih susu. Dadanya yang menggembung lumayan besar dan menantang. Oh~ perutnya yang rata. Emm.. setelah itu Kyuhyun tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana bentuk tubuh Sungmin yang sangat membuatnya tergiur itu, karna setengah tubuh Sungmin tertutupi dengan selimut tebal.

Kyuhyun pun mendesah kecewa. Apapun itu, ia tidak akan menyia-nyiakan waktu yang ada. Ia pun kembali ke kedua mata indah Sungmin, hidung, kemudian berhenti dibibir ranum yeoja imut itu.

GLUKK..

DAGH.. DUGH..

DAGH.. DUGH..

Jantung Kyuhyun berdegup begitu kencang sampai-sampai ia sendiri bisa mendengarnya. Perlahan, Kyuhyun menutup kedua matanya sambil memegangi jantungnya, Kyuhyun memajukan sedikit demi sedikit, perlahan demi perlahan tubuhnya kearah Sungmin.

Walaupun kedua matanya terpejam, tapi Kyuhyun sangat tahu dan hapal betul dimana letak bibir Sungmin. Kemudian.. lalu.. setelah itu.. Emm..

CHUP~

Kyuhyun mendaratkan bibirnya tepat diatas bibir Sungmin. Ia hanya mendiamkan bibirnya disana untuk menyesap sedikit demi sedikit rasa manis yang menguar dari bibir ranum Sungmin yang berwarna merah muda itu.

Kalau lebih diperhatikan, Kyuhyun seperti seorang pangeran yang membangunkan Sungmin, sang putri tidur lewat sebuah ciuman yang hangat. Sebelum Kyuhyun lebih tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya sendiri, ia pun segera menjauhkan bibirnya dari bibir Sungmin.

Wajah Kyuhyun terlihat memerah, Kyuhyun dapat melihatnya sendiri dari pantulan cermin yang ada dikamar Sungmin. Tidak ingin melakukan hal yang lebih parah lagi pada tubuh Sungmin, Kyuhyun pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar Sungmin dan mulai membersihkan rumah Sungmin yang sebenarnya sudah sangat bersih itu.

Kyuhyun hanya ingin mengalihkan pikirannya dari Sungmin. Setidaknya sebelum Sungmin sadar, Kyuhyun tidak akan pernah memasuki kamar itu lagi. Ia pun kembali keruang tamu untuk mengambil dua gelas mug yang tadi ia dan Sungmin pergunakan untuk meminum segelas latte.

Setelah itu, Kyuhyun pergi kedapur untuk mencucinya. Selesai mencuci mug, Kyuhyun menata barang belanjaan Sungmin yang tidak sempat Sungmin masukan kedalam kulkas ataupun lemari penyimpanan.

Kyuhyun menaruh semua barang belanjaan Sungmin sambil menerka-nerka tempat apa yang cocok dengan beberapa item belanjaan yang Sungmin beli. Hanya butuh waktu sepuluh menit saja untuk Kyuhyun melakukan semuanya itu.

Setelah itu, ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apalagi. Kyuhyun kembali berpikir hal apa saja yang bisa ia lakukan tanpa harus membuat rumah Sungmin berantakan karna ulahnya. Akhirnya, Kyuhyun meutuskan untuk menyapu rumah Sungmin kemudian melap debu yang menempel disela-sela tv dan meja.

"Ommo~ Rasanya sudah lama sekali aku tidak melakukan bersih-bersih rumah lagi." Kata Kyuhyun sambil mengistirahatkan tubuhnya diatas sofa milik Sungmin. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya disana sambil memanjangkan kaki jenjangnya.

"Rumahku apa kabar ya?"

"Ah, bagimana kalau aku pergi untuk melihatnya sebelum Sungmin bangun. Baiklah, aku akan segera pergi."

"Ya, Lee Sungmin! Aku pergi dulu. Setelah itu, aku akan datang lagi kemari. Kau jangan kabur dariku ya~!"

BLAM..

….

"Eungh.."

Setelah sekian lama pingsan, akhirnya Sungmin pun terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia melenguh saat merasakan pusing dikepalanya. Sambil memegangi kepalanya, Sungmin memerhatikan semua sudut kamarnya. Ia tidak menemukan satupun keanehan yang ada dikamarnya.

"Ah, apa tadi aku hanya bermimpi saja ya?"

Sungmin menengokan kepalanya kesamping kiri dan saat itulah, ia melihat kursi belajarnya tidak berada ditempat semula. Tempat duduk itu malah mengarah kearahnya, seperti baru saja ada seseorang yang mempergunakannya. Bulu kuduk Sungmin pun mulai meremang.

"Ommo! Apa benar namja itu benar-benar hantu?! Ya, Eomma!"

….

CKLEK..

BLAM..

KLIK..

Seketika lampu ruangan pun menyala setelah Kyuhyun menekan saklarnya. Rumahnya masih tampak rapi seperti sebelum ia meninggalkannya pergi ke sekolah beberapa hari yang lalu, namun rumahnya itu terlihat sangat berdebu.

"Hah~ aku harus membersihkannya sekarang juga lalu segera kembali ke rumah Sungmin."

Tanpa ingin berlama-lama lagi, Kyuhyun segera mengambil sapu untuk membersihkan lantai rumahnya. Ia juga melap seluruh ruangan yang ada dengan sehelai kain. Kemudian, ia menyalakan pengharum ruangan agar rumahnya itu tetap wangi walaupun ia sedang tidak berada dirumah.

"Ah, punggungku sakit sekali!" erang Kyuhyun sambil memegangi punggungnya.

Kyuhyun kembali mengistirahatkan tubuhnya diatas sofa. Tapi detik berikutnya, ia kembali teringat sesuatu sehingga ia pun segera bangun lalu berjalan menuju kamar pribadinya.

CKLEK..

Kyuhyun berjalan menuju lemari bajunya, kemudian ia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak yang lumayan besar dari dalam lemarinya lalu menaruh kotak itu diatas tempat tidurnya. Kyuhyun membersihkan sedikit debu yang menempel dipermukaan kotak tersebut dengan menggunakan sehelai kain, kemudian ia membuka kotak tersebut lalu melihat-lihat isi kotak itu.

Didalam kotak itu ada ribuan kenangan dari kedua orang tuanya, namun bukan hal seperti itu yang Kyuhyun cari. Ia hanya sedang mencari sebuah kotak kecil berwarna biru tua. Diantara tumpukan-tumpukan album fotonya itu, akhirnya Kyuhyun menemukan barang yang sejak tadi dicarinya.

"Ternyata masih ada didalam sini. Aku harus membawanya."

….

Sungmin terlihat sedang mengendap-ngendap sendiri didalam rumahnya. Ia baru saja selesai mandi dan ingin sekali membuat makan malam untuk dirinya yang selama seharian ini belum ada memakan sebutir pun nasi.

"Ah, aku tadi pasti sedang bermimpi. Buktinya, namja itu tidak ada disini."

"Kenapa kau mengendap-ngendap seperti seorang pencuri didalam rumahmu sendiri?"

"OMMO!"

"Ya! Kenapa kau melahan berteriak, hah? Kau ingin merusak pendengaranku ya?!" omel Kyuhyun.

"NEO! Siapa kau sebenarnya dan untuk apa kau datang kemari? Kau ingin menggangguku?"

"Naega? Aku tidak sama sekali ingin mengganggumu."

"Lalu, untuk apa kau datang kemari? Kau bukan manusia kan?!"

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum sambil mengunyah cookies dari dalam toples milik Sungmin.

"Ya! Kenapa kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, hah?"

"Apa kau bisa tenang sedikit? Setidaknya kau duduk saja dulu. Jangan hanya mengomel saja seperti itu."

Sungmin menghela nafasnya kemudian duduk jauh dari Kyuhyun yang hanya tersenyum licik melihatnya. Dengan santai, Kyuhyun tetap memakan cookies milik Sungmin dan sama sekali tidak memerdulikan wajah pucat Sungmin yang duduk jauh darinya.

Suasana ruang tamu Sungmin pun berubah menjadi mencekam, setidaknya itulah yang dirasakan oleh Sungmin.

"Aku memang bukan manusia, tapi aku juga bukan hantu…"

"Ya! Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa maumu dan bisakah sekarang kau pergi saja dari rumahku?"

"Jangan memotong pembicaraan orang seenaknya!"

"Tapi.."

"Atau kau mau aku mencekik lehermu sekarang juga."

"ANDWAE!"

"Kalau begitu segera tutup mulutmu dan dengarkan aku."

Sungmin mengangguk pasrah sambil mendengar setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun.

"Aku adalah roh yang terpisah dengan jasadnya sendiri. Banyak hal yang tidak bisa aku lakukan setelah aku menjadi roh seperti ini. Dengan kau yang bisa melihat dan bahkan berbicara denganku membuatku begitu merasa senang. Setidaknya aku tidak sendirian lagi."

"Cepat katakan apa maumu!"

"Emm, aku ingin tinggal disini bersamamu. Aku akan melindungimu, mungkin juga menjagamu, menghabiskan makananmu, dan yang paling terpenting aku akan mengajarkanmu beberapa pelajaran yang selama ini menyulitkanmu."

"Bagaimana bisa kau melakukannya? Sedangkan hanya aku satu-satunya orang yang bisa melihatmu."

"Itulah salah satu keuntungan yang bisa kau dapatkan dariku. Aku tahu kau tidak pintar dalam pelajaran matematika dan beberapa pelajaran lainnya. Kau hanya menonjol pada pelajaran olahraga saja."

"Dari mana kau tahu itu semua?"

"Tempelan yang ada dikamarmu memperjelas semuanya."

"Yang mana?"

"Senin sampai kamis adalah neraka, jum'at adalah surga karna jam olahraga yang panjang, sabtu dan minggu adalah hari santai. Saat itu aku akan memakan es krim dan meminum bubble milk tea yang banyak! Apa itu semua masih kurang jelas juga?"

"Aish, kau ini kenapa berani sekali membacanya."

"Aniyeo. Tulisan mu itu terlalu besar dan mencolok sehingga aku tidak sengaja membacanya." bela Kyuhyun.

"Hah, terserahmulah. Aku mau membuat makanan dulu."

"Aku bantu ya~"

"Tidak usah. Namja sepertimu pasti hanya akan membuat dapurku terbakar."

"Ck, kenapa dia bisa tahu kelemahanku?" gumam Kyuhyun.

"Aku benarkan?" ejek Sungmin.

"Terserahlah. Aku hanya akan menontonmu saja."

Sungmin mengendikan bahunya lalu berjalan menuju dapur rumahnya dengan Kyuhyun yang membuntut dibelakangnya. Kyuhyun hanya duduk diam diatas meja minni bar Sungmin. Sementara yeoja itu sedang mempersiapkan bahan-bahan untuk membuat kimbab, makanan simple yang bisa mengenyangkan perut Sungmin yang mulai berdemo minta diisi makanan.

Beberapa menit kemudian..

"Wah~ kelihatnya enak.."

"Tentu saja enak. Ini punyamu."

"Gomawo."

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar saat menerima sepiring kimbab yang Sungmin berikan padanya. Sungmin mengambilkan sumpit untuk Kyuhyun, namun namja itu malah menyuapkan kimbab kedalam mulutnya dengan menggunakan tangannya sendiri.

"Kau bisa makan seperti itu tanpa mencuci tanganmu terlebih dahulu?"

"Tanganku bersih kok. Jadi kau tenang saja."

"Kenapa tidak memakai sumpit? Dasar jorok!" ejek Sungmin yang membuat kedua mata Kyuhyun membulat sempurna.

Kyuhyun mengambil sumpit dari tangan Sungmin lalu melemparkannya kesembarang arah sehingga menimbulkan suara benturan antara sumpit besi tersebut dengan lantai. Sungmin ingin memarahi Kyuhyun yang berbuat dengan seenak jidatnya dirumahnya itu, namun Kyuhyun segera menyelanya lebih dulu.

"Coba saja. Setelah itu, kau akan berterimakasih padaku."

"Tidak mau. Dasar jorok."

"Kau bahkan merasa jijik dengan tanganmu sendiri? Aku benar-benar tidak tahu kau ini orang yang seperti apa.."

Dengan santainya, Kyuhyun kembali melanjutkan suapan kimbabnya masih dengan menggunakan tangannya. Sungmin hanya diam memerhatikan Kyuhyun sambil memikirkan perkataan namja yang sedang makan dengan lahap dihadapannya saat ini.

"Kenapa kau tidak memakannya?"

"Aku sudah kenyang."

Sungmin meninggalkan ruang makan tersebut untuk segera beralih menuju kamarnya. Namun dengan cepat, Kyuhyun menarik tangannya kemudian menyuruh Sungmin untuk duduk dikursi yang tadi Kyuhyun duduki.

"Buka mulutmu."

"Tidak mau!"

"Buka mulutmu!"

"Tidak akan!"

"Aku mohon. Buka mulutmu.."

Sungmin terdiam dihadapan Kyuhyun yang masih menyodorkan sepiring kimbab dihadapannya. Yeoja itu terdiam dan tampak ragu untuk memakan langsung kimbab itu dengan menggunakan tangannya sendiri.

"Makan." Titah Kyuhyun.

Perlahan, Sungmin pun mulai mengambil satu potong kimbab lalu mengarahkannya kedepan mulutnya sendiri. Kyuhyun begitu sangat memerhatikannya. Sambil tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya, Kyuhyun menyuruh Sungmin untuk membuka mulutnya dan segera memasukan potongan kimbab itu kedalam mulutnya.

Sungmin hanya pasrah saja. Sambil menutup kedua matanya, Sungmin memasukan potongan kimbab itu kedalam mulutnya dengan menggunakan tangannya sendiri. Kyuhyun tersenyum puas saat melihat Sungmin yang dengan nurut melakukan hal apa yang diperintahkannya.

Sungmin kembali membuka matanya sambil mengunyah perlahan kimbabnya. Ia menatap Kyuhyun yang masih saja tersenyum kearahnya.

"Apa yang kau rasakan? Apa kau mual?"

Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya.

"Apa kau ingin muntah?"

Sungmin kembali menganggukan kepalanya. Kyuhyun pun segera mencari cara agar Sungmin tidak mual dan bahkan memuntahkan kimbabnya. Tiba-tiba saja, Kyuhyun mendekatkan bibirnya dan langsung menindih bibir Sungmin begitu saja. Sungmin pun terlihat terkejut dengan perbuatan Kyuhyun yang terlalu cepat sehingga ia tidak bisa menghindarinya.

Kyuhyun menekan-nekan bagian tengah bibir Sungmin yang mengatup rapat dengan menggunakan lidahnya. Kyuhyun yang tidak ingin Sungmin menghindarinya jadi lebih memilih untuk menekan tengkuk yeoja itu sehingga membuat Sungmin terpaksa untuk membuka mulutnya dan saat itulah Kyuhyun memasukan lidahnya kedalam bagian mulut Sungmin yang masih dipenuhi kimbab.

Lidah Kyuhyun berubah menjadi skop yang lembut. Ia mengambil alih seluruh kimbab yang ada didalam mulut Sungmin dan memindahkannya kedalam mulutnya sendiri. Setelah merasa mulutnya penuh dengan kimbab, Kyuhyun segera melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Sungmin.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh?!"

Sungmin memukuli lengan Kyuhyun yang mengaduh kesakitan sambil masih mengunyah kimbab yang tadi diambilnya dari dalam mulut Sungmin.

"Tidak baik memuntahkan makanan." Jawab Kyuhyun enteng.

"Tapi, kau tidak bisa melakukan hal seperti itu padaku!"

"Sungmin.. aku mohon padamu untuk tidak salah paham."

"Bagaimana aku tidak marah padamu? Ciuman pertamaku hanya akan aku berikan pada namja yang aku cintai dan aku tidak mencintaimu! Tapi kau malah megambil ciuman pertamaku dariku!"

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak. Setidaknya ia merasakan hal yang sama dengan Sungmin. Yang tadi itu juga merupakan ciuman pertamanya. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak berpikir bahwa ciuman pertama Sungmin sangatlah berharga bagi yeoja imut itu.

Kyuhyun segera mencari cara agar ia bisa menenangkan Sungmin yang sudah terlanjur emosi dengan perbuatannya.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf padamu. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu kalau itu adalah ciuman pertamamu."

"Hantu sialan! Pergi kau!"

"Sungmin~ bukan seperti ini menyelesaikan masalah. Aku akan bertanggung jawab karna telah menciummu."

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau berdekat-dekatan lagi dengan hantu mesum sepertimu!"

"Tapi aku bukan hantu. Aku adalah roh yang terpisah dengan jasadnya sendiri."

"Terserah apa katamu. Aku tidak peduli lagi!"

Sungmin menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Kemudian ia ingin segera pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Namun, dengan cepat Kyuhyun menariknya kedalam pelukannya. Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh Sungmin yang masih saja meronta-ronta. Tapi tidak lama kemudian, Kyuhyun hanya mendengar suara isakannya saja. Yeoja itu tidak lagi meronta-ronta dalam pelukannya.

Kyuhyun membelai lembut rambut sebahu Sungmin. Ia ingin menyalurkan ketenangan pada yeoja itu. Ia mengaku salah. Tapi ia tidak bisa menyesali perbuatannya itu. Bagaimanapun juga, Kyuhyun memang orang pertama yang mencuri ciuman pertama Sungmin saat yeoja itu pingsan tadi siang.

"Maafkan aku. Aku benar-benar minta maaf padamu. Aku berjanji tidak akan melakukannya lagi. Aku hanya akan melindungimu. Tolong, kau beri kepercayaan itu padaku."

"Bodoh! Kau sangat bodoh! Kita baru saja bertemu, tapi kau sudah melakukan hal sebodoh itu."

"Aku mengaku salah. Tapi aku sangat khawatir sekali kalau kau tadi sampai membuang kimbabnya."

"Kenapa kau tidak biarkan aku melakukannya saja? Memangnya apa pedulimu?!"

"Kau tahu aku begini karna apa? Karna aku tahu bagaimana sulitnya mencari uang untuk makan. Selama setahun aku hidup dengan uang hasil keringatku sendiri dan kau malah seenaknya membuang-buang makananmu. Walaupun bukan aku yang membelikannya untukmu, tapi setidaknya kau bisa jauh lebih menghargainya."

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya bersama Sungmin kemudian ia berjalan keluar dari rumah Sungmin.

"Jika kau butuh bantuanku, aku ada diluar."

BLAM..

Sungmin duduk tersandar dikursi yang tadi didudukinya. Ia kembali memikirkan perkataan Kyuhyun barusan. Memang selama ini ia mendapatkan uang hasil dari kiriman kedua orang tuanya. Ia tidak pernah bersusah payah untuk mencari uang. Saat ia menelepon untuk meminta uang, maka setelah itu rekeningnya sudah dipenuhi dengan uang.

"Apa aku sudah keterlaluan?" monolog Sungmin sambil menatap telapak tangannya yang tadi dipergunakannya untuk menyuapkan satu gulung kimbab kedalam mulutnya.

….

Udara diluar sangatlah dingin. Kepulan asap keluar dari dua gelas mug yang dibawa Sungmin. Isi dari kedua gelas mug itu adalah latte. Ia mencari keberadaan Kyuhyun yang ternyata sedang duduk dibangku taman perkarangan rumahnya.

Mungkin karna Kyuhyun adalah roh, sehingga udara sedingin ini tidak membuatnya merasa kedinginan sedikit pun. Sungmin tersenyum sambil berjalan mendekat kearah Kyuhyun.

"Sedang apa kau disini?"

Kyuhyun mendongakan kepalanya saat mendengar suara Sungmin. Kyuhyun menatap canggung Sungmin yang tersenyum kearahnya sambil menyodorkan mug yang berisi latte hangat padanya. Kemudian, yeoja itu duduk disampingnya.

"Gomawo." Kata Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Seharusnya, aku yang berterimakasih padamu."

"Waeyo?"

"Karna kau sudah mengajarkanku bagaimana caranya menghargai segala yang aku miliki."

Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum salah tingkah dan tidak sadar meneguk latte panas itu dengan cepat.

"Uhhuukkk… Kyaaa! FANASHHHH!"

"Hahahaha~ kau ini lucu sekali! Makanya hati-hati. Dasar bodoh!"

Sungmin pun tertawa lepas setelah melihat kebodohan yang tidak sengaja Kyuhyun lakukan. Namja itu terus saja menjulurkan lidahnya sambil mengipasinya dengan telapak tangannya, sedangkan Sungmin masih tertawa nista melihat perbuatan konyol yang dilakukan oleh Kyuhyun.

….

**TBC..**

**Apa saya kelamaan update?**

**Kalau iya, maaf deh hehehe ^o^v**

**Walaupun udah lewat beberapa hari, tapi tetep.. **

**SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN CHO KYUHYUN YANG GANTENG. SEMOGA SEHAT SELALU, TAMBAH GANTENG, DAN SELALU MENJADI MAGNAE YANG JAHIL DAN KOCAK.**

**AMINNN…**

**Oke reader. Kembali lagi ke ff ajaib ini..**

**Saya akan memberikan readerdeul kecupan basah karna telah berhasil menebak siapa yeoja yang bakalan ngembaliin roh Kyuhyun kejasadnya sendiri. #idih..**

**Seketika, author pun dibakar dan ceritapun tamat begitu saja. #halah**

**Oke lanjut..**

**Ada reader yang bilang kalau cerita ini agak ****sepersi**** sama DraKor 49 days. Mungkin kalau tentang roh yang pisah sama jasadnya itu memang beneran sama. Tapi jalan ceritanya bedakan? Jujur aja, saya enggak pernah nonton DraKor 49 days itu dari awal sampai akhir. Jadi saya bener-bener enggak tau jalan cerita yang sebenarnya itu gimana.**

**Oke readerdeul, mohon reviewnya dan beri komentar kalian tentang Ff gaje ini ya~**

**Oh iya~ saya pengen kepo dikit. Apa diantara readerdeul ada yang mengirimkan kado buat Uri Cho Kyuhyun waktu ultahnya kemarin?**

**Sekian and See you~**

**#Bow..**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Hidden Love**

**.**

**Super Junior Ffn**

**.**

**Author, Cho Hyunsung**

**.**

**WARNING!**

**GS, TYPO, OOC, dan gangguan penyakit lainnya.**

**.**

**Cerita ini hanyalah fiksi semata, kesamaan tempat dan tokoh memang disengaja, tapi kalau jalan cerita ini murni milik ****AUTHOR****!**

…**.**

Pagi kembali datang menyapa Seoul dan pada saat itu juga, Sungmin sudah siap dengan segala keperluannya untuk pergi kesekolah. Sedangkan roh Kyuhyun yang sekarang telah resmi tinggal bersama Sungmin, terlihat sedang menonton tv sambil menunggu Sungmin selesai berdandan.

"Sepertinya ada yang mengetuk pintu rumah, Min."

"Oh, kemungkinan itu Ryeowook."

"Ryeowook? Nugu?"

"Teman sekolahku. Dia selalu pergi ke sekolah bersamaku. Ayo keluar~"

Kyuhyun hanya menganggukan kepalanya lalu membutut dibelakang Sungmin yang sedang berjalan menuju pintu depan rumah. Dan benar saja, orang yang mengetuk pintu rumah Sungmin tadi adalah seorang namja bernama Ryeowook.

"Kau sudah siap? Ayo pergi!"

"Ah baiklah. Aku akan menutup pintu pagarnya dulu."

….

Sungmin dan Ryeowook berjalan beriringan, sementara Kyuhyun dengan kesal berjalan membuntuti keduanya.

"Temanmu ini benar seorang namja?"

Sungmin hanya menganggukan kepalanya untuk pertanyaan Kyuhyun barusan.

"Kenapa wajahnya imut sekali seperti yeoja? Terlebih lagi bentuk tubuhnya. Tinggi kalian berdua saja tidak terlalu berbeda jauh."

Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya kearah kebelakang sambil membulatkan kedua matanya sebagai bentuk protesannya terhadap perkataan Kyuhyun barusan.

"Sungmin.. Kau tahu tidak kalau hari ini kita akan ada ujian matematika?"

"OMMO! Aku lupa wook! Bagaimana ini?!" jerit frustasi Sungmin pun mulai terdengar mewarnai sunyinya gang perumahan yang sedang mereka lalui.

"Kau tenang saja. Aku sudah membuat beberapa contekannya. Lihat~"

"Huwahh.. daebak! Kalau begitu, aku akan menyontek semua jawabanya padamu."

"Yayaya, tidak masalah. Kita kan teman seperjuangan."

"Kya.. kya.. kya.."

"Melakukan kesalahan malah terlihat sangat bangga.. Ck, membuat malu saja.." ejek Kyuhyun sambil memandang rendah kearah Sungmin dan juga Ryeowook yang sedang berjalan didepannya. Sungmin segera menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang sambil memelototi Kyuhyun yang hanya tertawa sinis.

…..

Lama berjalan, akhirnya mereka sampai juga disalah satu sekolah ternama yang ada diSeoul, tempat dimana Sungmin dan Ryeowook menimba ilmu satu tahun belakangan ini.

Sesampainya dikelas, Sungmin dan Ryeowook segera duduk ditempat duduknya masing-masing. Ryeowook terlihat sibuk dengan tasnya sementara Sungmin hanya menatap kearah Kyuhyun yang sedang memerhatikan suasana kelasnya.

"Ada apa denganmu?"

Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya kearah Sungmin. Sejenak, ia kembali menatap wajah imut Sungmin. Sambil menunduk, Kyuhyun pun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aniyeo, rasanya sudah lama sekali aku tidak datang ke sekolahku."

"Kau merindukan teman-temanmu?"

Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya sembari tersenyum tipis.

"Ah, aku memang tidak tahu pasti bagaimana perasaanmu saat ini. Tapi, kau tidak perlu cemberut seperti itu kan?"

"Baiklah, aku akan mencobanya."

"Kau sedang bicara dengan siapa, Min?"

"Mwo? Ini sepupuku menelepon. Ya hallo~ iya yang tadi itu suara temanku. Namanya Kim Ryeowook! Apa? Iya sudah kalau begitu. Aku tutup ya~"

KLIK..

Sungmin berpura-pura sedang mematikan ponselnya.

"Hehehe~ sepupuku sedang berada di Anyang. Dia mencariku disana, tapi aku sudah memberitahukannya kalau sekarang aku tinggal di Seoul."

"Benarkah?"tanya Ryeowook dengan pandangan curiga.

"Ya, tentu saja Wook! Ah~ Seonsaengnim datang!"

Ryeowook pun menolehkan kepalanya menuju pintu masuk kelas. Sungmin melempar senyumannya pada Kyuhyun yang hanya merasa takjub dengan akting Sungmin tadi.

"Bagaimana bisa kau melakukannya?"

"Sssstthh.. nanti saja bicaranya. Aku tidak ingin mereka semua menganggapku gila~"

"Hahaha, kau ini ada-ada saja."

Kyuhyun pun tersenyum melihat kepolosan Sungmin yang begitu imut dimatanya. Namun lagi-lagi, ia hanya mengingkarinya.

….

"Eomma~ ini uang dari paman Lee untuk panti sosial bagian selatan Seoul dan ini barang pesanan milik paman Park yang harus diantarkan ke Kui-dong. Apa aku harus mengantarkan barangnya sekarang juga?"

"Tidak perlu seperti itu. Kau makan siang saja dulu. Setelah itu, baru kau kembali bekerja lagi. Eomma sudah siapkan makan siangnya dimeja. Makanlah.."

"Ya, aku akan memakannya nanti. Eomma~ bagaimana dengan keadaan Kyuhyun? Apa sudah ada kemajuan?"

"Bahkan tidak ada perubahannya sama sekali. Eomma jadi takut sendiri, Donghwa~"

"Ne, Eomma. Kita doakan saja Kyuhyun agar ia cepat siuman."

CEKLEK..

"Anyeonghaseo~"

Eomma Kyuhyun terlihat sedang berdiri diambang pintu ruang rawat Kyuhyun. Donghwa dan Eommanya pun juga ikut tersenyum dan menundukan sedikit tubuhnya setelah Eomma Kyuhyun melakukannya terlebih dahulu.

"Ahjumma~ Silahkan masuk."

"Ne, gomawo!"

….

Donghwa mempersilahkan Eomma Kyuhyun untuk melihat keadaan Kyuhyun terlebih dahulu. Eomma Kyuhyun terlihat meneteskan air matanya, cepat-cepat Donghwa datang membawakannya tisu untuk menghapus air matanya.

Eomma Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil menatap Donghwa dan Eommanya secara bergantian.

"Bagaimana kabar anda?" tanya Eomma Kyuhyun pada Eomma Donghae.

"Saya sangat baik. Anda sendiri bagaimana, Nyonya?"

"Jangan seperti itu. Cukup panggil saya Cho Hana saja." kata Eomma Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum hangat yang kemudian juga dibalas senyuman salah tingkah dari Eomma Donghae.

"Ah, baiklah. Hanna-shi datang kemari untuk menjenguk Kyuhyun kan?"

"Kedatangan saya kemari tidak hanya untuk menjenguk Kyuhyun, tapi saya juga ingin berbicara banyak hal dengan anda mengenai Kyuhyun. Apa ada yang ingin anda sampaikan pada saya?"

Eomma Donghae terlihat sedikit agak terkejut, namun detik berikutnya ia hanya tersenyum sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

Eomma Donghae mempersilahkan Eomma Kyuhyun untuk duduk disofa yang terdapat disudut ruang rawat Kyuhyun. Donghwa juga ikut berjalan dan duduk disamping Eommanya.

"Saya sudah banyak mendengar semua tentang anda dan juga keluarga anda. Maaf, karna sebelumnya saya sangat lancang sekali melakukan hal seperti ini. Sebenarnya, selama ini saya menyuruh beberapa orang untuk mengamati kehidupan Kyuhyun karna bagaimana pun juga, Kyuhyun adalah putra tunggaln saya. Saya sangat khawatir saat dia memutuskan untuk pergi dari rumah dan lebih memilih hidup sederhana diluar sana. Tapi saya merasa sangat senang sekali karna selama ini anda telah menggantikan posisi saya untuk merawat Kyuhyun. Saya benar-benar berterimakasih sekali pada anda, Donghwa, dan juga Donghae."

"Saya tahu sekali kalau anda dan juga suami anda pasti sangat sibuk sekali sehingga anda tidak mempunyai banyak waktu untuk Kyuhyun. Tapi saya mohon pada anda Hana-shi. Tolong jangan seperti ini pada Kyuhyun. Karna Kyuhyun selalu menangis diam-diam dan menutupi segalanya dari kami. Saat itu…

FLASHBACK

Kyuhyun berjalan gontai menuju rumah kontrakannya yang berada didaerah Kui-dong. Ia berjalan sambil menundukan kepalanya.

Satu

Dua

Tetes demi tetes air matanya jatuh membasahi jalanan yang dilaluinya. Hampir setiap malam setelah pulang bekerja pasti ia melakukan hal yang menurutnya sangat memalukan untuk seorang namja seperti dirinya. Namun, setiap saat itulah ia juga tidak bisa menahan rasa sedihnya saat beberapa tempat yang dilaluinya itu menyimpan begitu banyak kenangan saat dulu ia selalu menghabiskan masa kecilnya bersama dengan kedua orang tuanya.

Ingatan Kyuhyun pun kembali ke waktu dimana ia masih berumur limabelas tahun.

"_Kau itu Eomma macam apa yang tengah malam seperti ini baru saja pulang ke rumah?!"_

"_Sudahlah Young Hwan, aku tidak ingin ribut denganmu lagi. Aku lelah jika harus seperti ini terus."_

"_Lelah?! Terus saja kau membuatkan pakaian untuk semua orang yang ingin menikah dan lupakan Kyuhyun yang sangat membuatuhkanmu untuk menjadi seorang Eomma yang selalu berada disampingnya!"_

"_Terus saja kau mempermasalahkan pekerjaanku! Sejak dulu, kau selalu saja tidak pernah puas mengatakan ini itu tentangku. Tapi kau sendiri tidak penah berkaca! Terus berpesta dan tidur dengan ribuan yeoja jalang yang ada diluar sana!"_

_PLAK.._

"_Dengar baik-baik! Aku sudah sangat salah memilihmu sebagai pendamping hidupku! Seharusnya sudah dari dulu aku mendengarkan perjodohan orang tuaku!"_

"_Young Hwan! Apa kau belum puas juga mengatakan hal seperti itu hingga sebanyak seribu kali?! Kau juga tidak memikirkan perasaan Kyuhyun?! Sifatmu yang seperti itu yang masih kau banggakan dank au sebut dirimu sebagai Appa yang baik untuk Kyuhyun?!"_

"_Diam kau jalang!"_

_PLAK_

_BUGH_

_BUGH_

"_Berhenti bicara sembarangan! Aku muak melihat mu. Sekarang, seterah kau saja. Apapun yang kau inginkan, aku tidak akan pernah mau untuk mengurusinya lagi!"_

Appa Kyuhyun pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Eomma Kyuhyun yang menangis sambil menahan rasa sakit pada tulang pipinya yang mendapat beberapa pukulan dari suaminya. Kyuhyun yang masih berumur limabelas tahun itu sudah sangat sering melihat kejadian seperti itu hingga berulang kali.

Sebelumnya, Appa Kyuhyun tidak pernah memukul Eommanya apalagi didepan Kyuhyun seperti ini. Tapi entah kenapa, malam itu terasa sangat menyedihkan bahkan untuk Kyuhyun yang kemudian berlari menyembunyikan dirinya didalam kamar sambil menangis dibawah selimut.

"Sial! Sampai kapan aku harus mengingat kejadian itu semua! Brengsek!"

FLASHBACK OFF

"Hal seperti itulah yang pernah saya lihat ketika Kyuhyun berjalan menuju rumah kontrakannya sehabis pulang bekerja. Saya benar-benar kasihan melihatnya yang begitu frustasi mengingat kejadian itu berulang kali. Dia pasti menyimpan banyak kenangan yang menyedihkan hingga saat ini."

Donghwa memalingkan wajahnya. Ia adalah namja kuat selalu saja ingin menangis saat mendengar penderitaan Kyuhyun yang sangat membuat hatinya terasa perih.

Eomma Kyuhyun tidak berhenti-hentinya menghapus air matanya dengan tisu. Sesekali, ia juga melihat kearah tubuh anaknya yang masih terbaring diatas tempat tidur beroda.

"Saya akan membahagiakan Kyuhyun setelah dia sadar nanti. Tapi.. apakah anda mau berjanji pada saya?"

"Apa itu?"

"Anda tidak boleh mengatakan pada Kyuhyun kalau saya pernah datang kemari untuk menjenguknya. Saya mohon pada anda sekali lagi untuk menjaga Kyuhyun. Saya akan segera kembali dari Busan setelah semua usaha butik saya tutup. Apakah anda bersedia melakukannya? Saya mohon sekali~"

"Ya, saya akan melakukannya untuk kebaikan Kyuhyun."

"Akh~ Gomawo~ Gomawo~ saya benar-benar sangat berterimakasih sekali pada anda."

"Ya, sudah sepantasnya saya melakukan hal seperti ini."

….

"Akh! Otakku buntu!" gereget Sungmin sambil menatap kesal lembar jawabannya yang sejak tadi hanya terisi lima soal dari sepuluh soal yang ada.

Kyuhyun yang berada disampingnya jadi tertarik untuk memerhatikan soal matematika yang sanggup membuat kepala Sungmin meledak.

"Sini. Biar aku saja yang mengerjakannya. Kau pegang saja tanganku."

"Ye? Untuk apa?"

"Kau ingin melihat semua penghuni kelas mu ini pingsan setelah melihat pensil melayang diudara?"

"Aniyeo. Baiklah."

Sungmin menyentuh tangan Kyuhyun sambil menahan rasa dingin tangan Kyuhyun yang menyentuh telapak tangannya. Kyuhyun dengan cermat menyelesaikan beberapa soal matematika yang sejak tadi hanya menyulitkan Sungmin.

Sungmin memandang kagum kearah Kyuhyun yang masih saja serius berkutat dengan soal, pensil, serta lembar jawabannya. Ia pun menyadari satu hal, kalau Kyuhyun benar-benar sangat ia butuhkan. Setidaknya untuk saat ini.

"Selesai! Hey, apa yang kau lihat, hah?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan kedua mata melebar sempurna

"Ah? Aniyeo. Kepalamu ada ubannya." Jawab Sungmin asal.

"Hah? Masa?" panik Kyuhyun sambil menyentuh rambutnya sendiri.

"Tidak, aku hanya berbohong."

"Sialan kau!"

"Huh, galak sekali.. Apa jawabanmu ini benar semua?"

"Lihat saja sendiri." Jawab Kyuhyun cuek karna merasa Sungmin telah menipunya.

Kedua mata Sungmin mengarah pada lembar jawabannya yang kini sudah terisi semua. Sungmin tersenyum-senyum sendiri melihat hasil pekerjaan Kyuhyun yang telah membuat hatinya menjadi sedikit agak lega.

"Lee Sungmin! Sedang apa kau, hah?!"

"Ah, Seonsaengnim. Anu.. itu.."

"Mana lembar jawabanmu?"

"I.. itu.. emm.. anu.."

"Cepat berikan padaku!"

Dengan tampang pasrah Sungmin memberikan lembar jawabannya pada Seonsaengnim berambut setengah botak itu. Seonsaengnim itupun langsung memeriksa hasil pekerjaan Sungmin yang sebenarnya adalah hasil kerja keras otak Kyuhyun.

"Hasil yang sangat memuaskan. Kau bisa menyelesaikan semua soalnya tanpa ada kesalahan sedikit pun. Kau bisa keluar sekarang untuk mengambil jam istirahat lebih dulu."

"Huwaahh.. terimakasih Seonsaengnim!"

"Untuk kalian semua! Aku harap kalian semua bisa seperti Sungmin. Sekarang, cepat isi lembar jawaban kalian!"

"Ye~"

….

"Tempat apa ini?"

"Ini namanya gudang penyimpanan alat olahraga, Kyu."

"Untuk apa kau membawaku kemari?"

"Aku ingin makan sesuatu. Kau tunggu disini ya."

"Ya sudah. Jangan terlalu lama."

"Baik Tuan Muda!"

Sungmin pun berlalu meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian didalam gudang penyimpanan alat olahraga untuk membeli makanan untuknya dan juga untuk Kyuhyun.

….

"Ini, untukmu."

Sungmin datang dengan beberapa camilan ditangannya dan juga dua cup ice cream, yang rasa coklat untuk Kyuhyun dan yang rasa strawberry untuk dirinya sendiri. Kyuhyun mengambil satu cup ice cream rasa coklat dari tangan Sungmin sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Gomawo!"

"Cheon. Kau juga bisa makan camilan ini kalau kau mau."

Kyuhyun hanya menganggukan kepalanya karna sendok ice creamnya masih berada didalam mulutnya. Sungmin pun tertawa setelah melihat tingkah polos Kyuhyun yang seperti anak kecil yang baru pertama kali merasakan manis dan dinginnya ice cream.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?"

"Hahaha, tidak apa. Wajahmu lucu sekali! Hehe.."

"Diamlah."

"Oh.. hahaha. Oke. Oke. Aku akan segera diam."

Sungmin pun mencoba untuk menutup mulutnya agar ia tidak lagi menertawakan Kyuhyun sebelum namja itu mencekiknya ditempat sepi ini.

Mulai parno~ Mulai parno~

Baiklah abaikan iklan menyedihkan itu..

"Emm, Kyu. Terimakasih ya karna kau sudah mau membantuku untuk mengerjakan soal matematika tadi."

"Tidak masalah." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan gaya coolnya sambil melempar cup ice creamnya kedalam kardus kosong yang berada tidak jauh darinya.

"Kenapa kau bisa mengerjakan semua soal itu?"

"Sudah ku bilang kan kalau kita itu seumuran?" Kata Kyuhyun sambil mengibaskan tangannya kemudian ia mengambil keripik jagung dari tangan Sungmin.

"Bukan seperti itu maksudku!"

"Lalu?"

"Kenapa kau bisa mengerjakan semua soal matematika itu? Setahuku, jarang sekali ada namja yang bisa mengerjakannya terlebih lagi murid namja yang ada dikelasku."

"Tapi kan tidak semua namja seperti itu. Ada juga namja yang pintar dan mungkin salah satunya adalah aku."

"Baiklah. Hentikan lelucon ini.."

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Eopseo. Kau lanjutkan saja makannya. Aku ingin pergi membuang sampah."

GREP..

Kyuhyun menahan lengan Sungmin yang ingin segera beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Mwoya?"

"Emm, aku hanya ingin bertanya padamu. Siapa namja yang bernama Kim Ryeowook itu?"

Sungmin melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun dari lengannya terlebih dahulu, lalu ia kembali duduk disamping namja yang baru dua hari mengisi harinya itu.

"Ryeowook itu adalah teman sejak masa kecilku. Dia juga sengaja pindah ke Seoul karna aku ingin sekali merasakan bagaimana rasanya tinggal diSeoul. Kami juga sering pergi bersama."

"Lalu, sekarang dia ada dimana?"

"Dia ada pertemuan kelas memasak. Ryeowook adalah namja yang lebih pintar memasak dibandingkan aku. Aku terkadang iri melihat kemampuannya itu."

"Kenapa kau tidak mengambil kelas memasak juga?"

"Aniyeo. Aku tidak tertarik dengan hal seperti itu. Aku lebih suka hidup seperti ini. Bebas, tanpa ada yang mengaturku."

"Bagaimana kalau nanti ada seorang namja yang menyatakan perasaannya padamu? Apa kau akan menolaknya juga?"

"Kenapa aku harus menolaknya begitu saja?"

"Kau bilang, kau tidak suka diatur kan?"

"Ya, memang. Tapi bukan seperti itu juga. Bagaimana pun juga kelak aku akan menikah dengan seorang namja beruntung yang akan mendapatkan cinta dariku~"

"Hah, aku malah kasihan dengan namja itu." ejek Kyuhyun sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Ya! Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu padaku? Kalau kau yang jatuh cinta padaku nanti, aku tidak akan bertanggung jawab!"

"Terus saja berkhayal!"

"Ya! Kau mau pergi kemana?!"

"Toilet! Apa kau mau ikut juga?"

"Tidak, terimakasih. Kalau begitu, aku akan kembali ke kelas saja."

"Ya, tunggu saja aku disana!"

Keduanya pun berpisah jalan, Sungmin ke kiri sedangkan Kyuhyun ke kanan. Kyuhyun tersenyum setelah ia mengetahui siapa sebenarnya namja bernama Kim Ryeowook itu. Setidaknya, Sungmin hanya menganggapnya sebagai seorang teman yang dikenalnya sejak ia masih kecil.

PLAK..

"Berhenti berpikiran konyol, bodoh!" umpat Kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri.

….

"Sungmin!"

"Jangan berteriak ditelingaku, Kim Ryeowook!"

"Baiklah. Maafkan aku. Ini, untukmu."

"Apa ini?"

"Kotak bekal itu isinya bimbap. Tadi aku membuatkannya untukmu saat dipertemuan kelas memasak tadi."

"Kau ini baik sekali padaku~ Aku jadi terharu~" Rayu Sungmin sambil memeluk setengah badan Ryeowook dari arah samping.

"Sudahlah. Aku tahu kok kalau kau tidak bisa memasak. Maka dari itu aku memberikannya padamu."

"Sialan kau!"

"Sudahlah. Ayo kita pulang."

"Baiklah. Kajja!"

Ryeowook berjalan lebih dulu keluar dari dalam kelasnya, sedangkan Sungmin berjalan membuntut dibelakangnya sambil menarik lengan baju Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi hanya diam saja melihat kedekatan Sungmin dengan Ryeowook.

"Ryeowook! Itu Yesung Oppa!"

"Aku juga tahu. Ayo jalan."

"Hey, kenapa tidak berhenti? Dia sudah melihat kita tahu!"

"Kau tahukan kalau aku sangat tidak menyukainya?"

"Aku tahu. Tapi apa salahnya, kedua saudara saling bertemu?"

"Salah! Karna dia Hyung tiri ku!"

Ryeowook berjalan lebih dulu meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih berdiri diambang pintu gerbang sekolah. Kyuhyun membulatkan kedua matanya saat ia menyadari bahwa Yesung yang mereka maksudkan adalah Kim Yesung, teman satu sekolahnya.

Yesung terlihat sedih saat ia melihat api kebencian yang terpancar dari wajah Ryeowook. Sungmin yang merasa canggung dengan keadaan seperti ini pun jadi hanya membungkukan sedikit tubuhnya sambil menghadap Yesung yang tengah berdiri didepan mobil berwarna merah miliknya.

"Lee Sungmin! Chankkamanayeo!"

Sungmin pun menghentikan langkahnya lalu menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang dan saat itulah Yesung datang menghampirinya.

"Ada apa Oppa?"

"Apa Ryeowook baik-baik saja?"

"Ya, dia hanya sedang tidak enak badan maka dari itu dia langsung pergi begitu saja."

"Kau tidak perlu menutupinya dariku. Mau bicara sebentar denganku didalam mobil?"

….

Sungmin duduk disamping Yesung yang duduk dikursi kemudi, sedangkan Kyuhyun yang masih penasaran dengan hubungan Ryeowook dan Yesung lebih memilih untuk duduk di jok belakang sambil menguping pembicaraan Sungmin dan Yesung.

"Oppa pasti sedih sekali ya melihat perilaku Ryeowook yang berubah seperti ini.."

"Ya, sebenarnya aku sangat sedih sekali. Tapi aku tidak bisa menyalahkannya yang berperilaku seperti itu padaku. Ini semua karna Eomma keras kepala ingin menikah dengan Appa Ryeowook sehingga semuanya jadi seperti ini sekarang. Apa Ryeowok ada mengatakan sesuatu padamu?"

"Dia tidak pernah mengungkit masalah ini sebelumnya, Oppa."

"Benarkah?"

DUGH..

Yesung menjedotkan kepalanya distir mobil sampai-sampai membuat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin meringis melihatnya.

"Ah, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Bahkan yeoja yang menghancurkan pernikahan kedua orang tua Ryeowook adalah Eommaku sendiri! Sungmin, katakan padaku.. bagaimana caranya mengatasi masalah ini?!"

GLUK..

Sungmin merasa horror sendiri setelah melihat wajah sendu Yesung yang terlihat sangat menyeramkan dan lagi-lagi Kyuhyun terkejut dengan penampakan wajah mengenaskan Yesung.

"Oppa~ Perceraian antara kedua orang tua Ryeowook kan terjadi secara baik-baik. Jadi sebenarnya bukan itu masalahnya. Ryeowook saja yang terlalu kekanak-kanakan."

"Hey bodoh! Bagaimana kalau hal seperti itu sampai terjadi padamu? Apa kau tidak akan merasa kesal seperti yang dilakukan Ryeowook pada Yesung dan keluarganya?" cerca Kyuhyun dengan wajah yang hampir menempel dengan wajah Sungmin.

"Diam kau!"

"Sungmin.. Kau kenapa?"

"Ah? Gwaenchana Oppa. Aku harus segera pulang kerumah Oppa. Aku pamit pulang dulu, ne."

"Ah, biar aku antarkan kau sampai rumah."

"Oh, baiklah kalau itu tidak merepotkan Oppa."

"Sama sekali tidak merepotkan."

….

"Huwah~ akhirnya sampai juga dirumah!" girang Sungmin yang kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya diatas sofa ruang tamu rumahnya. Kyuhyun mengikuti langkahnya lalu duduk dengan tenang diseberang Sungmin yang sedang merebahkan tubuhnya begitu saja diatas sofa.

"Yesung itu siapa lagi?"

"Mwo?"

"Kim Yesung. Kenapa kau dan Ryeowook bisa mengenalnya?"

"Oh itu. Sewaktu kami masih SMP, Yesung Oppa menjadi siswa pindahan dari Busan ke Anyang. Setelah itu, kami berteman dekat. Tapi baru-baru ini, keadaan berubah menjadi dingin seperti ini setelah Eomma Yesung Oppa menikah lagi dengan Appanya Ryeowook. Aku jadi tidak tahu harus berpihak pada siapa. Ryeowook atau Yesung Oppa? Hah, mereka berdua bahkan sama baiknya."

"Kalau begitu, kau tidak usah memihak pada siapapun. Kau kembalikan saja keadaan mereka seperti semula. Kau harus lebih banyak memberikan masukan untuk Ryeowook."

"Tapi bagaimana caranya?"

"Gampang. Itu semua, biar aku yang mengaturnya. Kau hanya perlu menemui Ryeowook malam ini sebelum jam makan malam. Oke?"

"Baiklah. Oh iya Kyu, selama ini kau sekolah dimana?"

"SMA Kejuruan Inha. Kenapa memangnya?"

"Kebetulan sekali! Yesung Oppa juga bersekolah disana."

"Aku juga tahu. Bahkan dia yang membuatku seperti ini."

"Oh? Apa maksudmu?"

Sungmin segera bangkit dari acara tidurannya diatas sofa. Ia terlihat sangat serius sekali menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang kemudian salah tingkah.

"Ya! Ya! Ya! Kau tidak perlu menatapku seperti ingin menelanjangiku begitu!"

"Mwo?!"

BUGH..

"Siapa juga yang sudi menelanjangimu! Dasar hantu mesum!"

Kyuhyun pun terlihat kesal sambil melempar kembali bantal yang tadi Sungmin lemparkan kearahnya.

"Namja yang tempo hari aku ceritakan padamu itu adalah Kim Yesung orangnya."

"Jadi namja yang menendang bola itu adalah Yesung Oppa?"

"Iya."

"Hahaha~ Daebak! Yesung Oppa memang benar-benar hebat sekali! Wajahnya saja yang terlihat lemah tapi sebenarnya dia sangat kuat juga ya sampai-sampai membuat anak seperti kau coma beberapa hari."

"Coma?"

"Ya? Kau sendirikan yang bilang padaku kalau kau sampai sekarang masih coma?"

"Ah, iya. Aku lupa."

"_Sial! Bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa membawa Sungmin ke rumah sakit? Lalu membuatnya menangis karna melihat keadaanku. Mendengar Yesung berhasil membuat aku seperti ini saja dia tertawa dengan keras. Apalagi kalau dia melihatku yang diperban? Dia pasti akan tambah keras menertawakanku lagi!"_ batin Kyuhyun yang merasa gelisah dengan akhir cerita hidupnya.

….

Awan gelap pun datang menyelimuti Seoul yang masih saja diwarnai oleh kesibukan-kesibukan para penghuninya salah satunya adalah Sungmin yang saat ini baru saja mempersiapkan beberapa camilan yang akan dibawanya menuju rumah Ryeowook yang tidak terlalu jauh dari rumahnya.

"Kyuhyun! Apa kau sudah siap?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Sungmin pun mencari-cari Kyuhyun disemua sudut rumahnya. Tapi ia tetap saja tidak menemukan Kyuhyun yang entah bersembunyi dimana.

"Kyu.."

"Apa?"

Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya sambil menatap Sungmin datar. Ternyata namja itu sedang duduk dihalaman rumah Sungmin sambil menikmati secangkir latte.

"Dari tadi aku mencarimu. Ternyata kau ada disini. Sedang apa kau berada disini sendirian?"

"Aku hanya sedang suntuk saja. Kau sudah mau pergi menemui Ryeowook?"

"Ya, seperti yang kau katakan padaku. Kau akan ikutkan denganku?"

"Tentu saja!"

….

KLIK..

"Ya, Kim Ryeowook! Ini aku Lee Sungmin. Cepat buka pintunya!"

"Sabar, pabbo!"

Ryeowook segera berlari dari ruang keluarga menuju pagar rumahnya untuk segera menemui Sungmin yang telah menunggunya.

"Hah, kau datang tepat waktu. Sup odeng panas kesukaanmu juga baru matang!"

"Huwoohh~ kau ini baik sekali. Kalau begitu, ayo kita berpesta malam ini!"

Ryeowook tersenyum senang setelah melihat Sungmin yang begitu bersemangat untuk mencicipi masakannya tanpa mengetahui ada satu makhluk yang malahan menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin.

Sesampainya dimeja makan, Sungmin langsung mengambil tempat duduk dihadapan Ryeowook yang sedang menuangkan nasi kedalam mangkuk Sungmin. Setelah Ryeowook menyerahkan mangkuknya, Sungmin segera menikmati makanan yang ada diatas meja makan Ryeowook.

Setelah beberapa kali menyuapkan makanannya, telpon rumah Ryeowook berbunyi sehingga membuat namja itu menghentikan makannya untuk menganggkat telpon yang ternyata dari Eommanya.

"Kau makan saja dulu. Eomma ku sedang menelepon."

"Ya~"

Ryeowook pun segera melangkah pergi menuju kamarnya untuk berbicara dengan Eommanya melalui sambungan telepon.

"Kyuhyun! Kemari!"

"Apa?"

"Kau belum makan kan? Ayo makan! Ini enak lho~"

"Tidak mau!"

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Aku sudah kenyang."

"Tidak mungkin. Siang tadi, kita hanya makan kimbab pemberian Ryeowook. Ayo makan. Kalau aku suapi bagaimana?"

"Kau mau menyuapiku?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Kenapa tidak? Kalau mangkuknya bertambah, Ryeowook malahan akan curiga kan? Ayo duduk disini!" kata Sungmin sambil menepuk-nepuk kursi yang ada disampingnya.

Akhirnya Kyuhyun menuruti permintaan Sungmin. Ia duduk dengan tenang sambil menunggu suapan dari Sungmin.

"Aaaa~~"

Kyuhyun pun mengikuti Sungmin dan membuka mulutnya. Kyuhyun begitu menikmati setiap suapan yang diberikan Sungmin dari tangan sendiri. Mereka berdua juga terlihat tertawa bersama sambil menghabiskan seluruh makanan yang ada diatas meja makan hingga Ryeowook kembali dari kamarnya.

"Tumben sekali makanmu sangat banyak." Tanya Ryeowook yang heran melihat Sungmin makan dalam porsi cukup besar.

"Hehe~ seharian ini, aku hanya makan kimbab buatanmu saja. Apalagi sup odengnya sangat enak sekali."

"Ya sudah. Kalau begitu, aku akan mencuci mangkuknya."

"Tidak usah! Biar aku saja."

"Hey~ tidak biasanya kau seperti ini."

"Aku hanya ingin berterimakasih Wook! Sudah sini, berikan mangkukmu padaku."

"Baiklah. Ini. Cuci yang bersih ya~"

"Cerewet."

Sungmin pun berlalu menuju dapur untuk mencuci peralatan makan yang tadi dia, Kyuhyun, dan Ryeowook gunakan. Tidak lama kemudian, Kyuhyun datang.

"Maaf. Lagi-lagi aku tidak bisa membantumu." Sesal Kyuhyun dengan wajah yang dibuatnya memelas.

"Tidak apa. Kau bisa mencuci peralatan makan saat kau berada dirumahku nanti."

"Hah, kau ini memang tidak mau rugi sedikit pun." Cerca Kyuhyun.

"Ish! Seharusnya kau tidak berkata seperti itu padaku."

"Baiklah Nona sexy. Maafkan aku."

"Sexy katamu? Matamu itu mau aku colok dengan sumpit ini ya?"

"Galak sekali." Kedua mata Kyuhyun berubah menjadi segaris -_-. Setelah itu.. Kyuhyun kabur meninggalkan Sungmin sendirian didapur.

….

"Mau kau apakan keripik jagung sebanyak itu?"

"Makan! Aku akan menginap malam ini disini!"

"Percaya diri sekali. Memangnya siapa yang mengijinkan kau untuk menginap disini?"

"Sudahlah. Jangan cerewet lagi, Wook~ aku datang kemari juga ingin meluruskan permasalahanmu dengan Yesung Oppa."

"Jangan bahas anak itu lagi!"

Ryeowook membalas perkataan Sungmin dengan nada dingin, lalu ia berjalan kearah tv kemudian menyalakannya agar suasana dirumahnya tidak terlalu sunyi.

Raut wajah Ryeowook berubah cemberut setelah Sungmin membicarakan persoalannya dengan Yesung. Sungmin yang merasa tidak enak dengan keadaan seperti ini pun, jadi ingin melarikan diri dan bersembunyi didalam rumahnya. Dia berharap kejadian seperti ini tidak pernah terjadi dalam hidupnya.

Tapi..

"Kau mau sampai kapan membiarkan dua orang sahabatmu berselisih paham seperti ini?"

Bisikan Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin tersadar dari lamunannya. Sungmin merasa sekarang ia sedang berdiri dibibir jurang yang curam. Kalau tidak jatuh ke dalam jurang, maka ia akan tetap selamat.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?" bisiknya ditelinga Kyuhyun.

"Paksa saja dia terus untuk membahas masalah ini. Walaupun dia menangis, kau jangan pernah iba dengannya atau masalah ini tidak akan pernah terselesaikan."

Dengan tegas, Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya. Dia pun dengan yakin akan melakukannya. Tapi.. baru saja dia memegang bahu Ryeowook, namja itu sudah hampir menangis.

"Wook! Ada apa denganmu?"

"Hiks, sekarang aku menangis karna kau! Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan, hah? Apa Si kepala besar itu yang menyuruhmu untuk datang kemari dan berbicara seperti ini padaku?"

Amarah Ryeowook membuat Sungmin sekali lagi berperang dengan pikirannya sendiri. Tapi Sungmin sudah memutuskan hal yang menurutnya adalah keputusan yang terbaik.

"Aniyeo!~ Kau harus dengar dulu. Yesung Oppa tidak pernah menyuruhku untuk melakukan hal seperti ini. Aku seperti ini karna aku tidak ingin melihat persahabatan kita hancur begitu saja karna masalah orang tua kalian. Apakah kau rela melihat pertemanan yang sudah lebih dari tiga tahun ini kita pertahankan hancur begitu saja karna kesalahan orang tua kalian yang bahkan tidak kalian ketahui satu sama lain?! Pikirkan baik-baik Kim Ryeowook!"

Kyuhyun tersenyum menang disebelah Sungmin yang sedang menggebu-gebu mengatakan seluruh isi hatinya yang sudah beberapa bulan belakangan ini ia sembunyikan dalam batinnya.

Ryeowook menghapus air matanya dengan kasar. Ia mencoba untuk menyembunyikan perasaannya dari Sungmin. Ia pun memutuskan untuk tidak menatap wajah Sungmin dan lebih memilih untuk menatap layar datar tv yang tengah mempertontonkan acara komedi.

"Aku tahu, semua ini pasti sangat sulit sekali untuk bisa kau terima. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, kedua orang tuamu kan berpisah secara baik-baik dan yeoja yang dipilih Appamu untuk menggantikan posisi Eommamu adalah Eommanya Yesung Oppa yang sudah lama ditinggalkan oleh suaminya. Seharusnya kau tidak boleh bersikap seegois ini! Bagaimanapun juga, kau tetap harus memikirkan perasaan mereka, Wook!"

CHUP..

Tanpa Sungmin dan Kyuhyun duga, Ryeowook tiba-tiba saja mencium Sungmin. Hanya disudut bibirnya. Kyuhyun membulatkan kedua matanya seakan-akan ia tidak terima dengan perilaku Ryeowook yang seperti itu pada Sungmin. Sedangkan Sungmin, hanya diam saja sambil memandang bingung kearah Ryeowook yang berwajah datar seolah-olah tidak terjadi apapun.

"Ke-kenapa kau menciumku? WAE?!"

Sungmin berteriak nyaring didepan wajah Ryeowook yang kemudian panik setelah melihat Sungmin menangis dihadapannya. Baru kali ini Ryeowook melihat Sungmin menangis dan itu karna dirinya.

"Su-sungmin.. aku.. aku benar-benar minta maaf.."

"Bicaranya nanti saja! Aku mau pulang!"

Sungmin segera berlari meninggalkan Ryeowook sambil terus menangis memegangi sudut bibirnya. Kyuhyun terlihat murka disamping Ryeowook yang masih bingung dengan apa yang baru saja dilakukannya pada Sungmin.

"Brengsek! Kalau saja aku bisa memegangmu, sudah ku pastikan kau akan membusuk didalam rumahmu ini!"

PRANG..

Sebelum Kyuhyun berlari mengejar Sungmin, dengan sengaja, tangan panjang Kyuhyun meraih gelas minum Ryeowook dan menjatuhkannya begitu saja sehingga membuat Ryeowook terkejut. Tapi detik berikutnya, Ryeowook malahan hanya membiarkan pecahan gelas itu berserakan dilantai rumahnya.

Tidak lama kemudian, tubuh Ryeowook merosot begitu saja dibantalan sofa yang sejak tadi didudukinya.

"Apa yang sudah aku lakukan pada Sungmin? Argh! Kim Ryeowook pabbo, PABBO!" cerca Ryeowook sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya, frustasi.

….

Kyuhyun terus saja berlari mengejar langkah kaki Sungmin yang masih saja berlari sambil membekap erat mulutnya menahan tangis. Karna kaki Kyuhyun lebih panjang dari Sungmin, maka namja itu dengan mudah menyeimbangi langkah kaki Sungmin.

Kyuhyun meraih lengan Sungmin lalu menariknya kedalam pelukannya. Untungnya saja sekarang sudah tengah malam sehingga tidak ada satu orang pun yang melihat dan mengira Sungmin aneh karna seperti sedang berpelukan dengan seseorang ditengah jalan seperti ini.

Sungmin menangis begitu saja dipelukan Kyuhyun. Ia terlihat sangat sedih dengan apa yang baru saja Ryeowook lakukan padanya.

"Hiks, Kyu! Apakah Ryeowook harus melakukan hal seperti itu agar aku tidak mengomelinya lagi?"

Perkataan Sungmin itu malah membuat Kyuhyun tertawa geli. Amarahnya pun seolah menghilang entah kemana setelah mendengar Sungmin berkata seperti itu padanya.

"Kenapa kau menertawakanku, pabbo?"

Sungmin segera menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Kyuhyun kemudian memukul dada namja itu dengan tangan mungilnya hingga menimbulkan suara..

BUGH..

Kyuhyun pura-pura kesakitan sambil memegangi dadanya sehingga membuat Sungmin panik.

"Kyu, gwaenchanayeo?"

"Argh, sakit!"

"Kyu…"

Bukannya malah membuat Kyuhyun merasa nyaman, Sungmin malah menekan-nekan dada Kyuhyun sehingga membuat namja itu merasa geli sendiri karna tangan Sungmin yang seakan-akan sedang menggerayangi dadanya.

"Ohohoh! Hentikan!" teriak Kyuhyun yang takut hal buruk akan menimpanya karna harus bersolo karir didalam kamar mandi sampai benda yang sudah menggembung didalam celananya itu bisa kembali berukuran seperti semula.

"Ah! Kau membuatku takut, Kyu!"

BUGH..

"YA! HENTIKAN! Dadaku bisa bolong kalau kau pukul terus dengan tanganmu yang berat itu!"

"Ya! Kurang ajar sekali kau!"

Akhirnya yang hanya terlihat hanyalah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang saling kejar-kejaran dijalan-jalan perumahan. Tanpa mereka sadari, sejak tadi Ryeowook memerhatikan Sungmin yang menangis sendiri, berteriak, lalu tertawa sendiri, kemudian berlari seperti sedang mengejar seseorang.

"Apa aku salah lihat?"

….

**Huweee..**

**Maap! Maap! Saya udah lama banget enggak update ni ff. Bener-bener minta maaf deh~**

**#bow**

**Oke reader! Selamat menikmati ff ini yaa. Jangan lupa review ne. Biar author makin semangat bikin ni ff dan enggak telat-telat lagi updatenya. author usahain updatenya asap dehh..**

**Buat reader yang udah ngereview makasih banget ya. Terus buat new reader selamat bergabung deh dan jangan lupa review ini ff biar author makin ngerti dimana kesalahan dan kelebayan author sendiri. ^_^d**

**WOKEH...**

**See you~**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Hidden Love**

**.**

**Super Junior Ffn**

**.**

**Author, Cho Hyunsung**

**.**

**WARNING!**

**GS, TYPO, OOC, dan gangguan penyakit lainnya.**

**.**

**Cerita ini hanyalah fiksi semata, kesamaan tempat dan tokoh memang disengaja, tapi kalau jalan cerita ini murni milik ****AUTHOR****!**

…**.**

Gerbang sekolah masih tinggal beberapa meter lagi. Sungmin yang masih marah dengan Ryeowook jadi meninggalkan namja itu sendirian dihalte bus dan lebih memilih untuk pergi ke sekolah dengan berjalan kaki ditemani seorang roh yang tidak akan pergi meninggalkannya sebelum tujuannya tercapai.

"Huh, untuk apa pergi ke sekolah dengan berjalan kaki? Memangnya kau tidak punya uang ya untuk pergi ke sekolah menggunakan bus?"

"Kau tidak lihat dihalte bus tadi ada Ryeowook? Aku tidak ingin satu bus dengan dia!"

Kyuhyun memasang muka bosannya sambil terus berjalan mengikuti langkah kaki Sungmin, sampai pada akhirnya mereka berdua sampai juga didepan pintu gerbang sekolah.

"Sungmin…"

Sungmin membulakan kedua matanya saat ia melihat Ryeowook yang sedang berdiri ditengah-tengah pintu gerbang sekolah. Karna bingung harus berbuat apa, Sungmin malah memutar arah ingin meninggalkan sekolah. Tapi dengan cepat Ryeowook mencegahnya.

"Kau mau kemana? Bukan ke situ arah ke sekolah."

"Aku tahu!" jawab Sungmin cepat dan tidak memandang kearah Ryeowook seperti biasa yang dia lakukan saat berbicara dengan namja penyuka dapur itu.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu."

"MWO?" tantang Sungmin pada Ryeowook yang malahan menundukan kepalanya.

"Aku tahu, apa yang aku lakukan tadi malam sangat kurang ajar sekali. Tapi aku mohon padamu, maafkan aku."

Sungmin hanya diam saja sambil melemparkan pandangannya kearah Kyuhyun untuk meminta pertolongan. Tapi namja itu malah mengendikan bahunya seakan-akan menyerahkan semua keputusannya pada Sungmin sendiri yang malahan terlihat sangat bingung.

"Aku.."

"Aduh, bagaimana mengatakannya ya?"

"Ah, begini saja. Aku akan melupakan kejadian tadi malam asalkan kau mau berteman lagi dengan Yesung Oppa. Bagaimana?"

"Sudah ku duga kalau kau akan berkata seperti itu. Hah, tapi baiklah. Aku akan melakukannya agar kau mau memaafkanku juga."

"Yeah~ ini akan terasa sangat mudah sekali. Semua manusia pasti punya salah Wook! Maka dari itu, kau harus segera menemui Yesung Oppa dan minta maaf padanya. Bagaimanapun juga, kau sudah salah memperilakukannya seperti itu. Padahal dia kan tidak tahu apa-apa tentang kejadian itu.."

"Oke.. oke.. aku akan melakukannya. Sekarang, kita masuk kelas dulu."

"Oke!"

Sungmin pun tidak melupakan Kyuhyun yang tengah tersenyum senang karna akhirnya Sungmin bisa membaca pikirannya yang menyuruh Sungmin untuk bertindak seperti apa yang baru saja Sungmin lakukan pada Ryeowook.

Mereka terlihat seperti sebuah kereta api yang melintas ditengah-tengah gedung sekolah, Ryeowook menarik tangan Sungmin, sedangkan Sungmin menarik tangan Kyuhyun sampai didepan kelasnya walaupun Ryeowook sudah melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Sungmin.

Sesampainya dikelas, tidak lama kemudian guru mereka datang untuk mengabsen mereka terlebih dahulu. Setelah itu, Si guru baru memberikan materi pelajaran berserta tugas dan juga PR yang harus mereka kerjakan disekolah untuk dikumpulkan dipertemuan berikutnya.

Karna Sungmin sudah tahu bagaimana kemampuan cara kerja otak Kyuhyun, maka Sungmin pun memanfaatkan kecerdasan Kyuhyun untuk menunjang hasil prestasinya nanti. Kyuhyun pun dengan gigih mengajari Sungmin yang sedang kesusahan mengerjakan soal-soal matematika dan pelajaran yang lainnya.

Tapi ketika jam pelajaran olahraga yang sedang berlangsung, maka Sungmin lah yang akan mengajarkan Kyuhyun bagaimana caranya olahraga yang baik untuk kesehatan mereka dan Kyuhyun pun terlihat menikmati setiap detik-detiknya bersama Sungmin.

Tentu saja hal seperti itu menjadi sebuah keganjilan untuk seorang Kim Ryeowook yang notabenenya tahu bagaimana sikap dan kemampuan otak Sungmin yang tidak terlalu berbeda jauh dengannya, tapi sekarang, Sungmin terlihat lebih menonjol daripada dirinya. Porsi makan Sungmin juga terlihat lebih banyak daripada sebelumnya dan benar atau tidak, sudah banyak pasang mata yang akhir-akhir ini sering melihat Sungmin pergi kegudang penyimpanan alat olahraga sambil membawa beberapa makanan dalam jumlah yang tidak sedikit.

….

Seminggu kemudian…

Kyuhyun berjalan gontai menuju rumah Sungmin. Sudah sejak subuh tadi, ia meninggalkan rumah Sungmin untuk menemui Jungso ditempat favoritenya yaitu taman kota. Mungkin karna Kyuhyun terlalu menikmati hari-harinya bersama Sungmin sehingga membuatnya tidak sadar akan batas waktu yang dia miliki.

Kyuhyun juga sudah lama tidak menemui Donghae dan keluarganya yang masih setia menemani jasadnya dirumah sakit. Bahkan Kyuhyun juga lupa dengan keputusan orang tuanya yang akan lebih sering datang menemuinya dan melupakan obsesi mereka pada harta.

Iseng, Kyuhyun menendang kaleng dan tidak sengaja menegenai seseorang.

"Aduh! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, hah? Kenapa kau malah menendangiku dengan kaleng, hah?!"

Kyuhyun mendongakan kepalanya dan benar saja, suara itu adalah suara Sungmin yang baru saja keluar dari rumahnya.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Kyuhyun seakan-akan ia tidak mendengar suara cempreng Sungmin yang mengomelinya.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu padamu. Sedang apa kau berada diluar seperti ini? Biasanya juga kau menggangguiku saat aku masih tertidur dengan nyenyak diatas kasur!"

"Aku sedang pergi menemui seseorang tadi."

"Seseorang? Apa ada orang lain yang bisa melihatmu selain aku?"

"Ani!" dengan cepat Kyuhyun menyangkalnya. Tapi detik kemudian, ia malah bingung bagaimana caranya menerangkannya pada Sungmin.

"Apa ada yang kau sembunyikan dariku?" tanya Sungmin dengan nada curiga serta pandangan matanya yang mengintimidasi.

"Sebaiknya kita masuk saja dulu dan membicarakannya didalam saja."

Sungmin pun menuruti perkataan Kyuhyun. Setelah menutup pintu pagar rumahnya, Sungmin segera masuk kedalam rumahnya dan menemui Kyuhyun yang ternyata sudah berada didalam kamarnya.

"Ternyata kau ada disini. Dari tadi aku mencarimu kemana-mana~"

Sungmin duduk disamping Kyuhyun yang duduk diatas tempat tidurnya. Setelah Sungmin duduk disampingnya, Kyuhyun malah menidurkan tubuhnya ditempat tidur Sungmin dan membiarkan kakinya menyentuh lantai kamar Sungmin yang dingin.

"Bebaringlah."

Karna tidak ingin ribut dipagi hari bersama Kyuhyun, akhirnya Sungmin kembali menuruti perintah namja yang tidak bisa dilihat oleh siapapun selain dirinya sendiri.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku yang tadi, Kyu.."

"Emm, yang mana?"

"Apa ada yang kau sembunyikan dariku?"

GLUK..

Kering.. kering… KERING…

Setelah meneguk salivanya, Kyuhyun malah kehilangan salivanya sehingga membuat rongga mulutnya terasa kering, kering sekali malahan.

"Bagaimana cara mengatakannya ya?" gumam Kyuhyun yang masih kebingungan bagaimana caranya menghindari pertanyaan Sungmin barusan.

"Begini.."

Kyuhyun merubah posisinya menjadi duduk disamping tubuh Sungmin.

"Untuk beberapa hari kedepan, aku akan meninggalkan kau sendirian, tapi setelah itu.. aku akan kembali lagi."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Sungmin yang terkejut jadi ikutan duduk disamping Kyuhyun yang terlihat kikuk dihadapan Sungmin.

"Ya, aku akan pergi menghilang sebentar. Setelah itu, aku akan kembali lagi padamu."

"Untuk apa kau lakukan hal seperti itu? Lagipula, kau ingin pergi kemana?"

"Kesuatu tempat karna ada sedikit masalah. Tapi aku janji padamu, aku akan segera kembali begitu urusanku sudah selesai."

"Apa harus seperti itu?"

"Kenapa memangnya? Kau takut aku tidak akan kembali lagi yaaa~"

"Tidak! Siapa yang bilang seperti itu?! Aku hanya.. hanya.."

"Merasa kehilangan? Aku benar kan? Oh ayolah~~ mengaku saja!"

"Ya! Berhenti membuatku terlihat tampak bodoh seperti itu. Aku cuman.. merasa tidak biasa saja setelah kau ada kemudian kau pergi lagi. Sepertinya aku sudah salah mengatakannya. Emm.. maksudku, aku hanya tidak tahu nantinya bagaimana caranya aku mengerjakan soal matematika yang akan diberikan seonsaengnim padaku kalau kau tidak ada disampingku."

"Hah, kau itu terlalu banyak alasan. Maka dari itu, kau harus banyak belajar. Apapun itu, aku tidak akan mungkin berada disampingmu terus. Aku juga harus berjuang untuk hidupku sendiri."

"Begitu? Jadi kau tidak akan selamanya berada didekatku seperti hantu begini?"

"Tidak. Perkataanmu seperti sedang menghinaku dan sejak kapan aku menjadi han-tu?"

Kyuhyun begitu menekan-nekan kata hantu yang baru saja dikatakannya. Sungmin terlihat sedang menahan tawanya saat wajah dingin Kyuhyun berubah kemerah-merahan.

"Baiklah, kau bukan hantu. Aku hanya salah bicara. Tapi.. apa setelah kau menjadi manusia nanti, kau tidak akan mengingatku lagi?"

"Molla~ kita lihat saja nanti."

Wajah Sungmin berubah mendung. Untuk kepergian Kyuhyun selama beberapa hari saja sudah membuat Sungmin merasa kehilangan, apalagi nanti saat Kyuhyun benar-benar akan meninggalkannya kembali seorang diri dan hanya memiliki seorang teman bernama Kim Ryeowook yang juga pada akhirnya akan meninggalkannya seorang diri.

"Kalau begitu, kapan kau akan pergi?"

"Mungkin besok pagi. Kau juga jangan lupa pergi ke sekolah besok."

"Ya, aku tidak akan lupa. Baiklah, aku mau mandi dulu. Setelah itu, kita sarapan bersama."

"Hmm, aku tunggu kau diluar saja."

Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya dan setelah itu, Kyuhyun berjalan meninggalkan kamar Sungmin.

BLAM..

Saat pintu itu tertutup, Sungmin segera menghapus air matanya yang tiba-tiba saja turun membasahi kedua pipinya.

"Kenapa aku bisa seperti ini? Bahkan saat dia pertama kalinya menciumku, aku tidak semarah saat Ryeowook yang melakukannya padaku? Sebenarnya apa yang sudah terjadi dengan diriku sendiri?"

….

Kyuhyun duduk disofa lalu ia kembali memikirkan bagaimana kelanjutan nasib jasadnya yang sampai hari ini belum juga sadarkan diri. Sudah sepuluh hari Kyuhyun meningglkan jasadnya dan tidak pernah datang untuk melihatnya lagi setelah ia mengenal Sungmin.

Saat ini, ia hanya memiliki waktu kurang dari dua puluh hari. Kyuhyun akan menggunakan beberapa harinya untuk datang menemui jasadnya sendiri sambil ia memikirkan bagaimana caranya membuat Sungmin bisa datang menemui jasadnya. Untuk saat ini, Kyuhyun merasa pikirannya masih buntu.

"Kau melamun?"

Sungmin datang sambil membawakan dua mug coklat panas. Kyuhyun segera menolehkan kepalanya kesamping untuk menatap Sungmin yang duduk disebelahnya. Beberapa saat keduanya saling mengadu pandangan dan akhirnya Sungmin lah yang memutuskan pandagannya dengan Kyuhyun.

"Kyu.. apa kau tidak ingin kembali ke jasadmu lagi?"

"Ahh.. apa maksudmu?"

"Iya, saat inikan kau masih sebagai roh yang ingin mencari cara untuk bisa kembali ke jasadmu lagi kan?"

Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya lalu menyeruput pelan coklat panas yang diberikan Sungmin.

"Tapi.. bukan hanya itu saja yang menjadi pikiranku saat ini."

"Hmm?"

"Itu.. aku benar-benar tidak tahu kalau aku akan melupakanmu atau tidak setelah aku kembali kedalam jasadku sendiri. Aku hanya takut, aku tidak akan pernah menyadari keberadaanmu lagi. Itu saja.."

Sungmin menyentuh bahu Kyuhyun dengan kedua tangannya sehingga membuat pandangan mata Kyuhyun tersita. Satu titik fokus pandangan Kyuhyun saat ini adalah Sungmin. Wajah itu membuatnya seakan-akan berdiri diambang kematian atau malah kehidupan yang akan membuatnya bahagia atau malahan tersiksa karna tidak sanggup mengingat semuanya.

"Kalau kita memang ditakdirkan untuk saling mengenal lagi, bukankah itu semua akan terjadi? Lagipula, jika kau tidak mengingatnya, aku akan berusaha membuat kau agar bisa mengingatku lagi."

"Apa kau sedang berjanji denganku?"

"Ya, aku janji! Aku akan membuatmu ingat padaku.."

"Tapi.. kau menangis."

"Ah, tidak. Mataku hanya kemasukan debu."

Sungmin segera menghapus air matanya, namun jemari Kyuhyun lebih dulu membelai wajahnya, menghapus air matanya yang malah turun semakin banyak sehingga membuat tangan Kyuhyun yang kering menjadi basah.

GREP..

Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh Sungmin begitu dalam dan erat. Belum ia meninggalkan Sungmin saja rasanya sudah sangat sesak sekali. Apalagi kalau semuanya benar-benar terjadi. Mungkin bukan dia yang akan merasa tersakiti, mungkin lebih kepada perasaan Sungmin. Tapi entahlah, dia hanya berharap semua masalahnya cepat selesai agar ia bisa kembali menikmati jasadnya lagi.

….

Ketika sinar matahari datang untuk membangunkan para makhluk yang tinggal dibumi, Sungmin segera terbangun dan teringat akan keberadaan Kyuhyun. Ia berjalan mengelilingi rumahnya sambil memanggil nama Kyuhyun, tapi bukan mimpi.. Kyuhyun memang sudah tidak berada didekatnya lagi.

Dengan perasaan yang bercampur aduk, Sungmin kembali kekemarnya untuk segera bersiap-siap pergi ke sekolahnya. Diujung jalan, Ryeowook sudah menunggunya untuk berjalan bersama menuju halte bus yang kemudian akan megantarkan mereka sampai didepan sekolah.

Sesampainya disekolah, Sungmin lebih banyak berdiam diri sehingga membuat Ryeowook merasa heran karna biasanya Sungmin lebih banyak terlihat sibuk sendiri dan sesekali juga tersenyum bahkan tertawa tanpa sebab.

Ryeowook berjalan kearah Sungmin sambil menyeret kursinya. Ia duduk disamping Sungmin yang hanya diam saja dan entah sadar atau tidak akan keberadaannya yang duduk tepat disamping kanan Sungmin yang sedang menatap keluar jendela.

"Ada apa denganmu?"

"Wook.. kau disini?"

"Ya, sejak tadi aku disini. Sedang apa kau? Kenapa wajahmu kusut sekali?"

"Apa benar aku terlihat seperti itu? Padahal belum ada sehari dia meninggalkanku."

"Dia? Nugu?"

"Ah, bukan apa-apa. Oh iya, bagaimana kabarmu dengan Yesung Oppa?"

"Kabarku dengan Yesung Hyung? Kau seperti baru menyadari keberadaan kami, selama ini kau ada dimana?"

"Apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu?"

"Hey! Apa benar kau Lee Sungmin?"

"Tentu saja, bodoh!"

"Apa benar, kau juga yang meminta aku untuk berbaikan lagi dengan Yesung Hyung?"

"Ish, apa mau hah?! Kenapa kau bertanya seolah-olah aku ini bukanlah Lee Sungmin?!"

"Bukan begitu, selama ini kau terlihat sangat aneh sekali. Kau selalu tertawa sendiri, kau berubah menjadi cerdas, kau selalu meninggalkanku saat pergi ataupun pulang sekolah dengan alasan kau lupa. Itu tidak masuk akal, Sungmin~"

"Baiklah, aku mengaku salah."

"Apa ada yang kau sembunyikan dariku dan Yesung Hyung?"

"Yesung? Yesung Oppa?! Ah, benar! Wook, aku bisa pinjam ponselmu?"

"Untuk apa?"

"Menelepon Yesung Oppa?"

"Untuk apa?"

"Hanya ingin menanyakan sesuatu padanya."

"Apa itu?"

"Ceritanya sangat panjang, Wook."

"Baiklah, ini."

"Aku pinjam sebentar ya~~"

"Ya! Kenapa tidak telpon disini saja?!"

"Tidak bisa. Ini sangat penting sekali!"

"Kau mau pergi kemana dengan membawa kabur ponsel orang seenaknya?!"

"Tunggu saja disitu, aku akan segera kembali!"

Sungmin segera berlari keluar kelas sambil membawa kabur ponsel Ryeowook. Arah lari Sungmin terlihat mengarah ke atap sekolah. Setelah membuka pintunya dan memastikan tidak ada orang lain yang berada diatap sekolahnya, Sungmin segera mengunci pintu atap sekolah itu dari dalam.

Sungmin duduk diatas atap sekolah sambil mengobrak-abrik kontak telpon Ryeowook dan menemukan nama kontak Yesung yang ternyata belum dirubah oleh Ryeowook walaupun ia sudah berbaikan dengan Yesung.

'_Hyung kepala besar'_

KLIK..

_Tuutt.. Tuutt.. Tuutt.. _

Nada sambung alami telpon terdengar begitu Sungmin menyentuh gambar telpon berwarna hijau.

"_Yeobseo!"_

"Oppa~ Aku Sungmin!" suara cemnpreng bercampur semangat sangat memenuhi telinga sebelah kiri Yesung.

"_Oh, Sungmin! Ada apa menelepon?"_

"_KIM YESUNG! SEDANG APA KAU, HAH?! Pergi keluar dan cabuti semua rumput yang ada dibelakang_ _sekolah."_

"_Tapi.. seonsaengnim.."_

"_Apa hukumannya masih kurang juga untuk siswa yang mengangkat telpon saat guru menerangkan_ _materi pelajaran pada muridnya?!"_

"_A-aniyeo~"_

"_Kalau begitu cepat keluar!"_

"_Aa-ah.. baiklah!"_

Ditempat Yesung sekarang, Yesung sedang berjalan keluar dengan ponselnya yang masih menempel ditelinganya. Sedangkan Sungmin, Si pembuat masalah jadi merasa bersalah dengan terusirnya Yesung dari dalam kelas karna ulahnya.

"Oppa~"

"_Maaf, kau harus mendengar suara seonsaengnim. Telingamu pasti sakit ya?"_

"_So sweet~~ Yesung Oppa yang sering ku hina malahan tidak marah setelah apa yang aku perbuat untuknya. Kyaa.. kya…"_ batin Sungmin lega.

"Oppa, seharusnya aku yang minta maaf karna sudah membuat Yesung Oppa dimarahi oleh Seonsaengnim dan pergi keluar kelas untuk menerima hukuman. Sekali lagi, maafkan aku ya."

"_Ya, tidak masalah. Lagipula siapa juga yang mau mendengarkan dongeng masa lalu."_

"Dongeng? Jadi Seonsaengnim Oppa hanya mendongeng didalam kelas?"

"_Iya, tentang sejarah Korea yang selama hampir setengah tahun ini terus saja dibicarakannya. Aku juga_ _muak mendengarnya. Jadi tidak ada hal yang perlu dipermasalahkan."_

"Ah, syukurlah kalau begitu. Sekarang, Oppa ada dimana?"

"_Atap sekolah."_

"Oppa, tidak pergi mencabuti rumput dibelakang sekolah?"

"_Tidak akan. Aku tidak rela dimakan ular dibelakang sana."_

"Hhahahaha.. Oppa lucu sekali~~"

"_Ya, aku tahu itu. Oh iya, ada apa kau menelponku?"_

"Ah, aku hampir lupa. Oppa, apa teman Oppa ada yang bernama Kyuhyun?"

"_Kyuhyun? Cho Kyuhyun maksudmu?"_

"Ya, benar. Apa ada?"

"_Ada. Tapi.."_

"Aku tahu. Dia sedang coma dirumah sakit kan, Oppa?"

"_Bagaiman bisa kau mengenalnya, Sungmin?"_

"Ceritanya sangat panjang sekali. Apa Oppa bisa beritahu aku dimana rumah sakitnya?"

"_Oh, baiklah. Sekarang dia berada di…."_

….

Informasi mengenai keberadaan jasad Kyuhyun sudah Sungmin dapatkan dengan mudahnya walaupun Ryeowook sempat mengomel karna Sungmin terlalu lama menggunakan ponselnya.

Bel pulang sekolah adalah waktu yang paling ditunggu Sungmin, setidaknya untuk hari ini. Saat yang ditunggunya pun akhirnya datang juga.

"Wook, kau pulang saja duluan. Aku masih ada urusan."

"Urusan apa?"

"Ceritanya sangat panjang sekali.." jawab Ryeowook cepat sebelum Sungmin sempat menjawab pertanyaannya barusan.

"Nah, kau tahu itu. Sudah dulu ya. Aku pergi dulu~"

"Hah.. kapan Sungmin sadar kalau aku juga membutuhkannya?"

….

Sungmin berjalan cepat sambil menerobos kerumunan siswa yang sama-sama berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah.

"Ah, akhirnya bebas juga."

Keluar dari kawasan sekolah, Sungmin segera menyetop taksi dan memberitahukan alamat yang akan ditujunya pada sang sopir yang setelah itu menjalankan mobilnya ketempat tujuan Sungmin.

Sesaat kemudian, bangunan rumah sakit yang begitu besar dan mewah terlihat jelas didepan matanya. Setelah membayar uang taksi, Sungmin segera berjalan memasuki rumah sakit untuk menemui suster yang berjaga dibalik meja receptionist.

"Suster, saya ingin menayakan ruangan untuk pasien bernama Cho Kyuhyun."

"Silahkan tunggu sebentar, Nona."

Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum. Tidak lama kemudian, ada seorang yeoja membawa sekeranjang bunga.

"Cheogiyeo~"

"Ye, Nona?"

"Apa bunga itu dijual?"

"Ye~ Tadinya ada yang memesan bunga ini. Tapi karna saya terlambat mengantarkannya mereka tidak jadi membelinya."

"Kebetulan sekali. Saya datang kemari ingin menjenguk seseorang tapi saya lupa membawa buah tangan. Saya akan beli semuanya."

"Ah, gomawoyeo Nona."

Yeoja itu segera memberikan keranjang bunganya pada Sungmin.

"Ige. Gomawo~"

"Cheonmaneyeo, Nona~~"

Yeoja itupun segera berlalu dari hadapan Sungmin. Mungkin bukan berlalu, tapi menghilang.

"Hah, apa Kyuhyun akan kembali ke jasadnya sendiri setelah ini?"

Ternyata yeoja tadi adalah Jungso yang menyamar sebagai pengantar bunga. Jungso tersenyum senang saat melihat Sungmin yang dengan gigihnya mencari tahu dimana keberadaan jasad Kyuhyun. Padahal Kyuhyun baru meninggalkannya beberapa saat.

"Nona.."

"Ah, mianhaeseo suster."

"Gwaenchana. Pasien yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun berada dilantai sebelas ruang VVIP nomer 3."

"VVIP class? Oh, baiklah. Gomawo Suster."

"Cheonmaneyeo~"

Sungmin segera meninggalkan meja receptionist. Dengan kaki gemetar, Sungmin menunggu pintu lift terbuka.

DUGH..

BUGH..

"Ahhh.."

Sungmin tidak sengaja ditabrak seorang namja tampan yang berjalan keluar dari lift sambil memainkan ponselnya sehingga membuat bunga yang dibawanya jatuh berserakan dilantai.

"Oh, maafkan saya Nona karna berjalan tanpa melihat kedepan."

"Ye, gwaenchana."

Namja itu segera mengumpulkan bunga Sungmin dan kembali merapikannya sebelum ia memberikan keranjang itu pada Sungmin yang hanya menikmati wajah tampan namja yang tingginya tidak berbeda jauh dengannya.

Dari seragam sekolahnya, Sungmin bisa tahu kalau namja ini satu sekolah dengan Yesung dan juga Kyuhyun. Tapi sayangnya, Sungmin tidak bisa membaca nametagnya karna tertutupi oleh jaket biru gelap yang dipakai namja itu.

"Ini bunganya. Sekali lagi, saya minta maaf."

"Ya, tidak apa. Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu."

Sungmin segera memasuki lift dan membalas senyuman dari namja yang tadi tidak sengaja menabraknya.

TING..

Pintu lift sefera terbuka saat lantai sebelas sudah didepan mata. Satu lantai ini hanya diisi dengan enam ruang VVIP dan ruangan yang dekat dengan jendela ujung sana adalah ruangan dimana jasad Kyuhyun berada.

Tokk.. Tokk.. Tokk..

"_Ya Donghwa! Segera buka pintunya, jangan menonton gossip terus!"_

"_Ne, Eomma!"_

"Apa benar ini rumah sakit? Kenapa didalam ruangan Kyuhyun terdengar sangat ramai sekali?" gumam Sungmin sambil menatap bingung pintu kamar rawat Kyuhyun yang masih tertutup rapat itu.

CKLEK..

Donghwa terdiam sesaat. Ia begitu memperhatikan Sungmin dari ujung kaki sampai ke ujung kepala. Angin datang menerpa helaian rambut sebahu Sungmin, kelopak bunga berjatuhan, suara alunan musik yang mengalun lembut.

"Ya, Donghwa! Siapa yang datang?!"

ERROR..

"Nu-nuseyeo?"

"Lee Sungmin imnida. Apa benar ini kamar rawat Cho Kyuhyun?"

"Ye. Ada apa anda datang kemari?"

"Saya ingin menjenguk Cho Kyuhyun."

"Oh, baiklah. Silahkan masuk."

Donghwa menggeser tubuhnya kesamping untuk membiarkan Sungmin masuk kedalam kamar rawat Kyuhyun. Belum sempat Sungmin melihat jasad Kyuhyun, seorang yeoja paruh baya datang menemuinya sembari tersenyum. Sungmin pun juga ikut membalas senyumannya.

"Annyeonghaseo~" sapa Sungmin.

"Annyeong. Nona datang kemari untuk bertemu Kyuhyun atau Donghae?"

"Kyuhyun, Ahjumma."

"Apa Nona pacarnya Kyuhyun? Kalau iya, anda sangat cantik sekali terlihat sangat cocok dengan Kyuhyun yang tampan."

"Eomma!" Donghwa tiba-tiba saja datang sambil berteriak. Sepertinya ia tidak rela kalau Sungmin menjadi pacarnya Kyuhyun.

"Ya Donghwa! Ada apa dengan kau?!"

"Eomma, jangan asal bicara."

"Pergi sana dan nonton gossip yang banyak!"

"Ish!"

Donghwa kembali menghilang dibalik pintu yang memisahkan antara ruang tamu dengan bagian sisi dalam kamar rawat yang sepertinya disana jasad Kyuhyun berada.

"Maafkan anak saya ya. Dia memang seperti itu kalau sudah melihat yeoja cantik."

"Ah, Ahjumma bisa saja."

"Ya, sudah. Kalau begitu kau masuk saja dulu."

Ternyata kamar rawat Kyuhyun yang besar ini terbagi menjadi tiga bagian. Yang satu adalah ruang tamu, yang satunya lagi adalah ruang bersantai para penjenguk, dan ruangan terakhir adalah dimana tubuh Kyuhyun beristirahat.

"Ini ruangan Kyuhyun."

Sungmin dan Eomma Donghae sudah berdiri didepan ruangan Kyuhyun. Pint itu masih tertutup rapat dan hawa dingin mulai merembes keluar dari celah pintu kamar Kyuhyun.

"Ahjumma, apakah saya boleh menanyakan sesuatu pada Ahjumma?"

"Ya, silahkan saja."

"Apa Ahjumma adalah Eomma Kyuhyun?"

"Bukan, saya bukan Eommanya Kyuhyun. Saya adalah Eommanya Donghae, teman dekat Kyuhyun."

"Benarkah? Lalu, kebapa Ahjumma dan anak-anak Ahjumma yang mejaga Kyuhyun?"

"Itu karna kedua orang tuanya masih berada diluar negeri untuk membereskan seluruh pekerjaan mereka dan segera menetap diSeoul untuk mengurus Kyuhyun."

"Apa Kyuhyun tidak punya saudara kandung?"

"Kebetulan Kyuhyun adalah anak tunggal. Kyuhyun adalah anak yang sangat baik dan bertanggung jawab. Coba saja salah satu anak Ahjumma ada yang perempuan, Ahjumma pasti akan menjodohkannya dengan Kyuhyun~" wajah Eomma Donghae terlihat murung.

"Hahaha, Ahjumma ini lucu sekali. Memangnya kenapa Ahjumma ingin menjodohkan anak Ahjumma dengan Kyuhyun?"

"Terlepas dari keluarga Kyuhyun yang kaya raya, Kyuhyun itu juga sangat baik, hangat, bertanggung jawab, dan juga dia sagat pintar. Kyuhyun bahkan rela menjadi guru pembimbing Donghae tanpa memungut biaya asalkan Ahjumma mau menyuapinya saat makan bersama. Ahh.. Kyuhyun sangat lucu sekali."

"Ahjumma menangis?"

"Ya begitulah.. Ahjumma sangat kehilangan senyumannya selama sepuluh hari ini. Ahjumma ingin sekali melihatnya tersenyum seperti yang biasanya dia lakukan."

"Begitu ya Ahjumma?" Sungmin juga ikut murung.

Memang benar, selama ini ia tidak pernah merasa kesepian lagi ketika Kyuhyun datang dan mengisi hari-harinya. Buktinya saja, belum ada sehari roh Kyuhyun pergi meninggalkannya, Sungmin sudah jauh-jauh datang kemari untuk bisa menemui Kyuhyun walaupun hanya rohnya saja.

"Ya sudah, kau bisa masuk dan temui Kyuhyun. Setelah itu, kita makan siang bersama."

"Tapi Ahjumma.."

"Sudah tidak apa."

"Ye, terimakasih Ahjumma."

….

DEGH..

DUGH..

DEGH..

DUGH..

Jantung Sungmin berdetak dengan cepat seolah-olah ia sedang berlomba saat tangan kanan Sungmin menyentuh knop pintu ruangan Kyuhyun.

CKLEK..

Perlahan, Sungmin membuka ruangan Kyuhyun. Setelah itu, ia bisa melihat dengan jelas betapa kakunya tubuh Kyuhyun yang terbaring diatas tempat tidurnya. Selang oksigen yang menutup sebagian wajah Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin hampir menangis.

Kaki Sungmin terasa lemas dan tidak mampu untuk menopang berat tubuhnya sendiri. Tapi setelah air matanya turun membasahi pipinya, Sungmin bisa dengan mudah melangkah menuju tubuh kaku Kyuhyun. Sungmin manaruh bunganya diatas meja yang berada disamping tempat tidur Kyuhyun.

Lalu ia duduk disamping Kyuhyun. Sungmin meraih tangan Kyuhyun lalu menggenggamnya dengan erat. Entah sudah berapa liter air matanya yang jatuh memabasahi wajahnya. Tangan Sungmin bergerak menuju wajah Kyuhyun untuk merapikan anak poninya yang menutupi sebagian wajah Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun… apa kau mendengar suaraku? Ah, aku pasti sangat konyol sekali dan sekarang kau pasti sedang menertawakanku karna aku menangis melihat kau seperti ini. Hiks.. Aku ingin sekali menolong rohmu yang gentayangan itu untuk bisa kembali lagi ketubuhmu ini. Tapi, aku sama sekali tidak tahu bagaimana caranya."

Sungmin terus saja mencurahkan isi hatinya pada Kyuhyun yang sama sekali tidak merespon setiap kata maupun kalimat yang Sungmin katakan padanya. Jika sudah menyadarinya, Sungmin akan menangis sampai Eomma Donghae datang untuk menyuruhnya makan siang.

"Aku pergi dulu untuk mengisi bahan bakarku. Hiks.. kau cepat kembali ya. Kalau kau sudah sembuh nanti, aku berjanji akan membawamu ke Lotte World. Tenang saja, semua biaya aku yang tanggung. Oke? Maka dari itu, cepatlah sembuh! Cho Kyuhyun Hwaiting!"

….

Krikk.. Krikk…

Ruang tamu yang sudah disulap menjadi ruang makan ini terdengar begitu sunyi saat Sungmin datang menemui seorang Ahjumma dengan kedua anak laki-lakinya. Yang satunya tampan tapi tua, yang satunya lagi tampan tapi sepertinya pernah lihat..

"Bukankah kau yeoja yang membawa sekeranjang bunga mawar merah dan kemudian aku tidak sengaja menabrakmu saat aku baru saja keluar dari dalam lift?"

"Terus saja mengoceh dengan mulut penuh nasi, Lee Donghae! Dasar bocah jorok!" cerca Donghwa sambil menggetok kepala Dongsaengnya dengan menggunakan sumpit makannya.

"Appo, Hyung!"

"Ya! Berhenti! Kalian berdua selalu saja membuat Eomma naik darah. Sungmin maafkan mereka ya~ Sekarang, kau duduk saja disini dan makan bersama kami."

"Baik, Ahjumma~~"

…..

Dilain sisi, terlihat Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk disebuah taman kota untuk menunggu kedatangan Jungso. Lama melamun sambil memikirkan Sungmin membuat kedua mata Kyuhyun terasa perih.

"Hiks.. sial! Bahkan namja bisa saja menangis karna cinta!" ejeknya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Mau sampai kapan kau menolak perasaanmu itu?"

"Aku tidak mencintainya. Dia terlalu baik untukku."

"Jadi kau mau yang bagaimana, hah?"

"Oh, kau sudah datang?! Ya! Kemana saja kau, hah? Aku sudah menunggumu hampir setengah harian ini! Bahkan aku sekarang tidak tahu Sungmin ada dimana. Sialan, kau!"

"Berhenti mengomel bodoh. Sini aku beritahu!"

"Apa?"

Kyuhyun mendekat kearah Jungso kemudian Jungso membisikan sesuatu.

"Apa yang kau inginkan setelah kau kembali ke tubuhmu sendiri?"

"Makan dan minum yang banyak. Sekarang, aku pasti sudah sangat kurus sekali."

"Bodoh! Bukan itu maksudku!"

"Lalu apa?"

"Itu.. maksudku kau dan Sungmin, bagaimana?"

"Apa setelah aku bersatu dengan tubuhku sendiri, aku akan mengingat Sungmin."

"Dari seratus persen, aku hanya bisa memberimu sepuluh persen."

"Hah, itu sama saja kan?! Oh, iya. Ada apa kau menyuruhku datang kemari?"

"Sayangnya aku harus mengatakan ini padamu.."

"Apa? Aku masih punya waktu kan untuk kembali ke tubuhku sendiri?"

"Itu dia masalahnya.."

"Masalah apa? Aku masih punya waktu kurang dari duapuluh ari lagi, bukan?"

"Iya, tapi aku tidak yakin."

"Tidak yakin, bagaimana?!"

"Jangan emosi! Kau seperti monster~"

Kyuhyun makin naik pitam saat Jungso kembali mempermainkan hidupnya. Kyuhyun terlihat berdiri dan mencengkram kerah baju Jungso.

"Katakan padaku, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Ah.. ah.. ya! Kenapa ada yang menarikku seperti ini?!"

"Itu dia masalahnya~"

"Ya Jungso! Apa.. apa masalahnya?! Cepat katakan! Tanganku sudah tidak tahan lagi. Aduhhh.. sakit!"

"Itu.."

"APA?!"

"Itu.."

"HUWAAAA… MATI KAU! MATI KAU JUNGSO!"

"Aku memang sudah mati, Cho Kyuhyun!"

"ARGGHH.. SAKITTTTT. PUNGGUNGKU SAKIT."

"Lepaskan saja. Jangan dilawan atau punggungmu akan semakin terasa sakit."

"HUWWAAAA~~"

Setelah membuka cengkramannya pada kerah baju Jungso, tubuh Kyuhyun terasa seperti tersedot oleh sebuah lubang.

"KAU AKAN SEGERA KEMBALI KE TUBUHMU, CHO KYUHYUN!"

….

Mungkin apa yang dikatakan oleh Jungso ada benarnya juga. Tubuh Kyuhyun mulai perlahan demi perlahan membuka kedua matanya, menyelaraskan penglihatannya dengan sinar matahari yang menerobos lewat jendela kaca yang berada diatas kepalanya.

"Eungghh.."

Lenguh Kyuhyun saat tenggorokannya terasa sangat kering sekali. Kyuhyun mulai memperhatikan daerah sekitarnya sampai manik matanya menangkap sebuah gelas yang berisi penuh air mineral. Kyuhyun mencoba meraihnya, namun tampaknya panjang tangannya masih terlalu kurang untuk bisa mencapai gelas kaca tersebut.

Kyuhyun semakin menggeser tubuhnya hingga ke ujung tempat tidur untuk dapat lebih dekat mencapai gelas yang berada diujung meja.

"Sial! Siapa yang menaruh gelasnya terlalu jauh?!"

Bukan Kyuhyun namanya kalau sehari saja tidak mengomel. Ia pun semakin gigih mendapatkan gelas tersebut tapi…

PRANG..

"SIALAN!"

"_Eomma, suara apa itu?" _

"_Sepertinya dari ruangan Kyuhyun Ahjumma.."_

"_Ayo kita lihat!"_

Donghae, Sungmin, Eomma Lee, dan Donghwa bergegas menuju ruangan Kyuhyun. Setelah pintu itu terbuka, mereka semua tampak terkejut dengan pemandangan yang mereka temukan. Kyuhyun juga tampak terkejut saat melihat semua orang memandanginya.

"Ahjumma, maaf gelasnya jadi pecah." Sesal Kyuhyun sambil menatap nista pecahan gelas dan air yang membasahi lantai ruangannya.

"G-gwaenchana, Kyu.. apa kau sudah sadar?" Eomma Donghae berjalan mendekat kearah Kyuhyun.

"Ya. Memangnya aku kenapa Ahjumma?"

"Kau tidak ingat, hah?!"

"Apa sih Hyung? Kenapa kau malahan berteriak didalam ruanganku?!" maki balik Kyuhyun pada Donghae yang langsung pundung.

"Kau mau apa hah dengan gelas itu sampai pecah begitu?"

"Minumlah. Aku haus."

"Ya sudah aku.."

"Biar aku saja yang ambilkan.." Sungmin segera melangkah menuju ruang tamu yang tadi sudah diubah menjadi ruang makan untuk mengambilkan Kyuhyun segelas air.

"Kyu, Hyung senang sekali bisa melihat kau kembali. Kau tertidur lama sekali.."

"Tertidur? Donghwa Hyung, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi denganku?"

"Kau ingat tidak saat kita bermain bola lalu kepalamu terbentur tiang penyangga gawang. Saat itu kau pingsan dan mengeluarkan banyak darah. Dan saat itu juga, kami membawamu kerumah sakit. Setelah itu, dokter mengatakan kalau kau coma. Lalu, sepuluh hari setelah kau coma, kau baru sadar sekarang. Apa kau sudah ingat?"

"Begitu ya Hyung? Aku sama sekali tidak merasakan apapun.. Aku malahan seperti berada disebuah ruangan kemudian karna merasa lelah aku tertidur dan baru bangun sekarang."

"Ini minumnya."

"Gomawo."

Kyuhyun segera mengambil gelas yang diberikan Sungmin padanya, lalu meminumnya dengan perlahan. Rasa kering ditenggorokannya pun lama kelamaan menghilang setelah dialiri air pemberian Sungmin.

"Emm, kau siapa?"

JDEERR…

JDEERR…

PRANG..

PRANG..

Suara petir dan hati Sungmin yang pecah terdengar saling sahut menyahut dipikirannya. Hal yang begitu Sungmin takutkan akhirnya terjadi juga. Tidak ada pilihan lain selain ia harus bisa mengembalikan ingatan Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, bukankah yeoja ini adalah temanmu? Kenapa kau malahan tidak mengingatnya?" tanya Donghae heran.

"Chingu? Nugu? Aku tidak ingat."

"A-apa benar, kau tidak mengingatku sedikit saja?"

Kyuhyun malah kekeh dengan pendiriannya yaitu menjawab tidak sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Oh, anak-anak. Sepertinya kita keluar saja dari ruangan ini. biarakan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun menyelesaikan masalah mereka."

"Baiklah Eomma."

"Ahjumma! Kalian mau pergi kemana?"

"Selesaikan saja urusanmu dengan Sungmin, ne. Ah, Sungmin.. kebetulan sekali Ahjumma harus pulang kerumah membuat pesanan makanan dari panti sosial. Donghae dan Donghwa akan Ahjumma ajak untuk membantu. Kau bisakan jagakan Kyuhyun sampai kami kembali?"

"Ne, Ahjumma tidak masalah."

"Baiklah.. kami pergi dulu. Sampai nanti~~"

"Yayaya.. Ahjumma! Kenapa kau tega meninggalkan aku yang bahkan tidak mengenal yeoja ini sama sekali?! AHJUMMA! LEE DONGHAE! LEE DONGHWA! PALLI DORAWA! Haisshhhh….."

"Ya, Kyu! Tenang sedikit. Bagaimanapun juga ini adalah rumah sakit."

"Tidak peduli! Kau siapa? Sana pergi!"

"Kenapa kau seperti itu, hah? Kau benar-benar melupakanku ya?"

"Siapa yang melupakanmu? Aku benar-benar tidak ingat sama sekali kalau dalam hidupku aku pernah mengenalmu. Sungguh! Aku tidak bohong!"

"Kau tidak perlu berkata seperti itu. Aku juga sudah mengerti. Begini saja, aku akan menceritakan semuanya padamu.."

Mulai dari A sampai ke Z. Dari awal sampai akhir. Sungmin sudah menjelaskannya pada Kyuhyun. Wajah namja itu hanya terlihat berubah-ubah ketika Sungmin menjelaskan semuanya.

"Kau sudah gila ya?"

"Apa? Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?" tanya Sungmin yang heran dengan pertanyaan Kyuhyun barusan.

"Mana mungkin ada roh yang berpisah dengan tubuhnya sendiri lalu kembali lagi ke tubuhnya. Setahuku orang yang seperti itu pasti sudah meninggal."

"Entahlah. Aku juga tidak percaya kalau saat itu kau adalah roh. Aku juga sempat pingsan dan menganggap kau adalah hantu. Tapi kau selalu saja memaksaku untuk percaya dengan semua perkataanmu dan kau juga selalu marah kalau aku mengataimu hantu."

"Apa kau tidak sedang mempermainkanku?"

"Kau berkata seperti itu seolah-olah aku ingin memaksamu mengingat semuanya!"

"Memang benarkan kau seperti itu?"

"Dasar namja aneh! Bahkan saat itu hanya aku yang bisa melihat dan mendengar suaramu dan kau malahan tidak mengingat semuanya?! Hah, sulit dipercaya!"

"Kau marah denganku?"

"Kalau iya, kenapa?"

"Kenapa? Seharusnya aku yang marah padamu! Kau yeoja aneh yang pernah aku kenal. Mengatakan ini itu tanpa bukti. Terdengar sangat konyol sekali."

"Terserah! Terserah apa katamu! Tahu begini, aku tidak akan pernah datang kemari dan bertemu kau yang ternyata sangat menyebalkan!"

"Ya! Yeoja aneh! Kau mengatakan semuanya seolah-olah aku yang salah. Apa mau mu?"

"Aku ingin pergi!"

"Pergi saja!"

"Baiklah, aku pergi!"

BLAM..

"Hah, yeoja aneh."

Kyuhyun melengos lalu kembali menidurkan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidur. Seketika, keadaan berubah menjadi sunyi. Kyuhyun yang takut setengah mati, akhirnya mencoba untuk menutup matanya kemudian bersembunyi didalam selimut.

"Ya Eomma Lee! Palli dorawa!"

….

"Hiks.. namja sialan. Namja menyebalkan! Namja.. ahhh… aku benci sekali denganmu Cho Kyuhyun!"

"NONA!"

Sungmin menghentikan langkah kakinya saat seseorang berteriak kearahnya. Ditengah hiruk pikuk kota, Sungmin berjalan seorang diri sambil mengomeli Kyuhyun dan tiba-tiba saja suara seorang namja terdengar diindera pendengarannya.

Sungmin pikir namja itu adalah Kyuhyun, tapi ternyata hanya seorang namja asing.

"Nuguseyeo?"

"Ige."

"Untukku?"

"Ye."

"Tapi apa ini?"

"Nona bisa memperlihatkan ini pada namja itu. Kemungkinan dia akan mengerti isi kotak ini."

Sungmin mendongakan kepalanya menuju arah yang ditunjuk namja itu. Ternyata namja itu sedang menunjuk kamar rawat Kyuhyun.

"Dia? Hah, aku tidak mau. Lebih baik kau sa…"

"Tidak ada? Kemana perginya namja tadi?"

_Syyuuunggg…_

Angin bertiup dibelakang Sungmin.

GLUK..

Sungmin pun berhenti berimajinasi lalu segera berjalan cepat menuju halte bus agar ia bisa cepat sampai kerumahnya.

Sesampainya dirumah, Sungmin segera berjalan menuju kamarnya. Ia sangat penasaran sekali dengan isi kotak tersebut.

"Kenapa kotak ini tidak bisa dibuka? Kotak ini malahan tidak memiliki kuncian ataupun tombol untuk membukanya. Tapi kenapa tidak bisa dibuka?"

Lama mencoba sampai kedua tangannya sakit, akhirnya membuat Sungmin menyerah dan segera pergi mandi karna tubuhnya sudah sangat lengket sekali terkena debu jalanan. Selesai mandi, Sungmin hanya mendiamkan kotak itu dan lebih memilih untuk membersihkan rumahnya, menutup semua jendela yang terbuka, serta mengunci pintu pagar rumahnya karna hari sudah mulai gelap.

Selesai dengan semua aktivitasnya, Sungmin kembali kekamarnya dan menemukan kotak itu masih tertutup rapat.

"Aku benar-benar penasaran dengan isinya. Tapi sulit dibuka. Bahkan namja itu bilang kotak ini untuk Kyuhyun. Hah, aku tidak akan menemui namja.. eh, kotaknya bisa dibuka?"

Sungmin segera membuka kotak tersebut dan melihat isinya. Ia sangat terkejut sekali saat mengetahui isi kotak tersebut yang ternyata adalah kumpulan foto saat dirinya sedang bersama Kyuhyun. Sungmin tidak tahu darimana datangnya orang yang tadi memberkannya kotak yang saat ini tengah dipangkunya.

Rasanya Sungmin ingin sekali menangis saat ia mulai melihat satu persatu foto tersebut, mulai dari awal pertemuannya dengan Kyuhyun yang pada saat itu ia datang menghampiri Kyuhyun untuk menanyakan alamat mini market terdekat dari tempatnya berdiri saat itu, Kyuhyun yang mengaggumi keindahan rumahnya, Kyuhyun yang menyuapkan makanan pada Sungmin melalui mulutnya sendiri, Kyuhyun yang membantu Sungmin mengerjakan soal matematika, Kyuhyun yang menghibur Sungmin saat Ryeowook menciumnya, dan sampai pada saat ini, dimana Kyuhyun melupakan semuanya. Semua waktu yang mereka lalui bersama.

"Hiks, kenapa rasanya dadaku sesak sekali ya? Apa dengan semua foto ini Kyuhyun akan mengingat semuanya? Errr.. Molla!"

…**.**

**TBC.**

**Nah loh..**

**Kyuhyun lupa ingatan. Tapi karna author enggak suka menyiksa my cast, maka dari itu author enggak bakalan ngebuat Kyuhyun lupa ingatannya terlalu lama. **

**Wokeh.. untuk semangatnya author pengen nambah koleksi ripiu dari readerdeul semua. Jadi jangan sampe enggak ripiu ya, kalo enggak author enggak bakalan bikin Kyuhyun jadi ingat sama Sungmin lagi (pokoknya titik)!**

**#evilsmirkbarengkyuhyun**

**Untuk new reader selamat bergabung deh, moga suka sama ni ff. Tapi tetep yee.. jangan lupa ripiu. Ripiunya boleh pendapat kalian tentang ff ini.**

**Gomawo..**

**#bow**

**See you~**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Hidden Love**

**.**

**Super Junior Ffn**

**.**

**Author, Cho Hyunsung**

**.**

**WARNING!**

**GS, TYPO, OOC, dan gangguan penyakit lainnya.**

**.**

**Cerita ini hanyalah fiksi semata, kesamaan tempat dan tokoh memang disengaja, tapi kalau jalan cerita ini murni milik ****AUTHOR****!**

…**.**

Beberapa hari setelah Kyuhyun sadar, akhirnya namja itu sudah diperbolehkan untuk meninggalkan rumah sakit. Dan pada minggu pagi inilah, Kyuhyun dan keluarga Lee terlihat sedang sibuk mengemasi barang-barang mereka.

"Kyuhyun-ah, Ahjumma ingin bicara sebentar denganmu."

"Tapi, barang-barang ini masih harus dimasukan ke dalam mobil dulu, Ahjumma."

"Biar Donghae dan Donghwa saja yang melakukannya."

"Tapi.."

"Tidak apa, Kyu. Sebentar lagi, kami juga akan membawanya masuk ke dalam mobil." Kata Donghwa sambil menyusun beberapa barang mereka yang sudah dimasukan ke dalam koper dan beberapa kardus kecil.

"Ne, gomawo Hyung. Kalau begitu, aku tinggal sebentar ne."

"Ye~"

….

Sebuah taman kota yang berjarak dekat dengan rumah sakit menjadi tujuan langkah kaki Kyuhyun bersama Eomma Lee yang terus berjalan didepannya. Sebuah bangku taman kosong dengan diteduhi pohon mahoni besar menjadi tempat pemberhentian mereka, keduanya pun bergegas duduk dan membicarakan hal yang ingin dibicarakan oleh Eomma Lee pada Kyuhyun.

"Ahjumma, apakah ada hal serius yang ingin Ahjumma katakan padaku?"

"Molla. Ahjumma memang sangat ingin mengatakannya padamu."

"Apa itu, Ahjumma?"

Eomma Lee terlihat sedang menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam kemudian menghembuskannya secara perlahan. Ia menatap wajah was-was Kyuhyun yang semakin berharap bahwa tidak akan pernah ada hal buruk yang terjadi dalam hidup mereka lagi.

"Sudah beberapa kali Eomma mu datang menjengukmu di rumah sakit. Dia terlihat sedih melihat keadaanmu yang seperti itu."

Wajah Kyuhyun berubah mendung. Hal yang ditakutkannya memang benar-benar terjadi.

"Biarpun begitu, mereka tidak akan pernah bisa membuatku bahagia seperti aku berada didekat Ahjumma dan Hyungdeul."

Hanya itu yang sanggup Kyuhyun katakan untuk menyampaikan perasaanya yang sangat terluka akibat perpecahan kedua orang tuanya walaupun keduanya belum memutuskan tali pernikahan mereka berdua. Namun walau bagaimanapun juga, tetaplah Kyuhyun yang menjadi korbannya. Sadar atau tidak, mereka sudah sangat melukai hati Kyuhyun sejak namja itu masih berumur sepuluh tahun.

"Apa kau tidak merasa senang dengan kehadiran mereka?"

"Aku hanya tidak bisa menyampaikan apa yang aku inginkan dari mereka Ahjumma. Tidak kah hidup sederhana dengan memiliki waktu bersama-sama lebih baik dari segalanya? Aku tidak akan penah bisa mendapatkan moment seperti itu jika aku masih tinggal bersama mereka. Aku takut Ahjumma, luka itu akan semakin parah."

Walaupun Kyuhyun sudah mencoba untuk tersenyum, tapi tetap saja, kedua matanya itu terlihat berkaca-kaca dan semakin memerah karna ia menahan air matanya untuk tidak keluar dari pelupuk matanya yang semakin digenangi air mata.

Eomma Lee yang benar-benar tidak tahan melihat Kyuhyun tersiksa seperti itupun langsung memeluk erat tubuh namja yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai anaknya sendiri. Air mata Kyuhyun pun akhirnya keluar juga dari pelupuk matanya. Tetesan air mata itupun jatuh membasahi sweater yang dipakai oleh Eomma Lee.

"Apapun yang terjadi, Ahjumma akan selalu ada disampingmu. Tapi.. bukankah kau adalah satu-satunya harapan keluarga mu? Mungkin dengan kau yang lebih bersabar menghadapi mereka, kau akan segera mendapatkan lagi kehangatan sebuah keluarga. Eomma mu akan segera kembali padamu, Kyuhyun. Dia sendiri yang berjanji pada Ahjumma sehingga kau tidak perlu khawatir lagi."

Kyuhyun lebih dulu melepaskan pelukannya bersama Eomma Lee. Entah kapan air mata yang tadi jatuh membasahi pipinya, kini sudah tidak terlihat lagi menghiasi pipinya yang merona merah setelah mengeluarkan semua emosinya.

"Mereka memang tidak pernah pergi dariku, Ahjumma. Tapi akulah yang selalu melarikan diri dari mereka karna merasa tidak tahan."

"Ahjumma mengerti. Ini pasti sangat sulit sekali untukmu setelah waktu satu tahun berjalan begitu cepat. Tapi.. merekalah orang tuamu. Kau tahukan apa yang Ahjumma pikirkan?"

Lama berpikir, akhirnya membuat Kyuhyun mengambil sebuah keputusan terbijak dalam hidupnya. "Ya, baiklah. Aku akan mencobanya."

"Ah senangnya bisa mendengar jawabanmu yang sangat membuat hati Ahjumma menjadi tenang. Kalau begitu, kau tunggu disini sebentar. Ada yang ingin Ahjumma perlihatkan padamu."

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya. Setelah itu, Eomma Lee pergi meninggalkannya sendirian dibangku taman. Selagi ditinggalkan pergi oleh Eomma Lee, Kyuhyun kembali memikirkan nasib keluarganya.

"Sekarang kau tidak bisa lari dari kenyataan lagi, Cho Kyuhyun.." gumamnya sambil tersenyum miris kearah langit.

Saat Kyuhyun menundukan kepalanya, Kyuhyun kembali dikejutkan dengan seorang yeoja yang sangat dikenalnya. Yeoja itu adalah yeoja yang dulu melahirkannya kedunia. Saat ini, yeoja itu tengah berdiri dari jarak satu meter dari tempat duduknya.

Yeoja itu tersenyum tipis karna ada rasa bersalah yang bersarang didalam hatinya. Bagaimanakah perasaan seorang Eomma ketika melihat anak semata wayangnya yang kembali hidup setelah beberapa hari yang lalu coma dirumah sakit? Dan bagaimana pula perasaan seorang Eomma yang akhirnya bisa menemui putranya sendiri setelah setahun lamanya berpisah?

Rasa itu kian berkecamuk dalam hatinya. Ada rasa senang, sedih, terharu, bahkan merasa rendah didepan anaknya sendiri pun ia rasakan. Apapun keputusan Kyuhyun mengenai masa depannya bukan lagi ia yang menentukannya, melainkan Kyuhyun sendiri. Ia merasa sama sekali tidak berhak untuk menghancurkan hidup anaknya untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Kyuhyun masih memperlihatkan keterkejutannya ketika ia melihat wanita paruh baya yang sudah setahun belakangan ini tidak menampakan dirinya dihadapannya. Kyuhyun dengan mata membesar dan mulut menganga, akhirnya tersadar juga setelah melihat yeoja paruh baya yang biasa dipanggilnya dengan sebutan Eomma itu tersenyum kearahnya.

Walaupun ragu, Kim Hana atau yang sekarang dipanggil Nyonya Cho itu tetap berusaha melangkahkan kakinya lebih dekat dengan Kyuhyun yang masih membeku layaknya gunung es dikutub utara.

"Setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu, apakah kau tidak ingin memeluk Eomma mu?"

"Aku pikir, Eomma lupa dengan kejadian setahun yang telah berlalu itu.."

"Bagaimana bisa seorang Eomma melupakan kepergian anaknya karna kebodohan yang ia perbuat sendiri? Eomma memang tidak tahu pasti apa yang kau rasakan saat ini, tapi Eomma tahu kau pasti sangat membenci Eomma dan juga Appamu."

"Perasaan itu masih sama seperti satu tahun yang lalu." Jawab Kyuhyun dingin sambil membuang wajahnya kesamping.

Tapi sejujurnya ia tidak tahan lagi dengan suasana yang seperti ini. Jauh dilubuk hatinya, ia ingin sekali memeluk tubuh yeoja yang sedang duduk disampingnya itu. Tapi apa daya, semua itu karna egonya yang mengalahkan seluruh rasa rindunya kepada kedua orang tuanya.

"Eomma tahu, mungkin kau bahkan menganggap rumah adalah neraka bagimu. Tapi setelah satu tahun berlalu, apakah kau ingin merubahnya menjadi surga? Setidaknya hanya menjadi tempat yang kau sukai."

"Walaupun itu gubuk sekalipun, aku akan tetap tersenyum jika aku hidup bersama keluarga Lee."

Kata demi kata yang keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun, benar-benar membuat yeoja itu sadar akan perasaan Kyuhyun selama ini. Hal itu pun semakin membuatnya mengerti bagaimana rasa sakit yang selama ini Kyuhyun rasakan seorang diri. Maka dari itu, ia akan selalu berusaha agar Kyuhyun ingin kembali lagi padanya dan memulai hidup yang baru sebagai keluarga yang harmonis.

"Bisakah mulai saat ini kita merubahnya? Eomma akan mengorbankan apapun demi kau, Kyu. Karna itu, Eomma lebih rela kehilangan pekerjaan Eomma dari pada Eomma harus kehilangan kau lagi."

GREPP..

Anak mana yang tidak luluh hatinya ketika Eommanya berkata seperti itu padanya? Hanya anak dengan berhati es sajalah yang akan menulikan pendengarannya. Tapi tidak dengan Kyuhyun. Namja itu dengan tiba-tiba memeluk tubuh Eommanya yang seketika menangis haru.

"Hikss.. rasanya sudah lama sekali tidak melakukan ini bersamamu. Eomma benar-benar iri dengan kehangatan keluarga Lee. Maka dari itu, biarkan waktu yang memulainya untuk kita."

"Eomma mianhae. Jeongmal mianhae."

"Ani, Kyu. Seharusnya Eomma yang minta maaf padamu."

Keduanya pun saling melepas rindu sambil mengobrol ringan hingga hari semakin siang. Tanpa mereka sadari ada tiga pasang mata yang sejak tadi memperhatikan mereka dari kejauhan.

"So sweet~ Mulai saat ini, kita akan melihat sisi lain dari Kyuhyun Si namja pemurung. Dia akan segera berganti nama menjadi Kyuhyun Si namja yang penuh dengan suka cita."

"Hyung! Kenapa mengganti nama orang seenaknya? Bahkan nama itu terlalu panjang untuk Kyuhyun. Kasihan dia kalau nanti mengisi namanya di lembar jawaban ulangan karna terlalu panjang dan berlebihan.."

"Hahahaha, iya. Kau benar, Donghae. Jadi apa nama yang bagus untuk Kyuhyun?"

"Molla. Ah , bagaimana kalau HappyKyu?"

"Woww.. nama yang bagus!"

"Hey?! Kalian berdua bisa diam tidak?!"

"Ne, Eomma. Mianhae. -_-"

Lee bersaudara itupun akhirnya menutup mulut mereka jika mereka tidak ingin dilemparkan kedalam kolam ikan oleh Eomma Lee yang super kuat itu. Hek.. baiklah. Donghae, Donghwa, dan Eomma Lee pun akhirnya tersenyum setelah melihat Kyuhyun yang juga tersenyum bersama Eommanya.

"Hah, penantian yang tidak sia-sia juga akhirnya~~" kata Jungso yang sudah sejak tadi memperhatikan Kyuhyun bersama Eommanya. Namja yang sering dipanggil Bravo Mr. Park itu kini sedang menikmati semilir angin didahan pohon mahoni besar yang tumbuh didekat kursi yang diduduki Kyuhyun bersama Eommanya.

….

"Sungmin!"

"Kau, Wook. Ada apa?"

"Apa itu?" tanya Ryeowook sambil menunjuk sebuah kotak berukuran sedang yang berada dipangkuan Sungmin.

"Bukan apa-apa. Tumben sekali sepagi ini kau sudah datang kemari. Ada apa?"

"Aku hanya sedang bosan saja berada dirumah sendirian. Maka dari itu aku datang ke rumahmu."

Sungmin hanya menganggukan kepalanya lesu sebagai responnya atas perkataan yang baru saja Ryeowook katakan padanya dipelataran rumah Sungmin.

"Ini."

"Apa ini, Wook?"

"Kotak bekal."

"Hari ini kan, hari libur. Jadi untuk apa kau membawanya kemari?"

Ryeowook mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. Ia pikir ini mimpi sehingga Sungmin bisa berkata sepolos itu.

"Kau kemanakan otakmu itu?"

"Ye?"

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa sih? Kotak bekal ini isinya makanan. Aku ingin memberikannya padamu. Bukannya aku ingin membawanya ke sekolah. Bahkan anak bayi yang tinggal disebelah rumahku saja tahu kalau hari ini adalah hari libur."

Bosan dirumah dan menemui Sungmin dirumahnya, malahan membuat Ryeowook mengomel dipagi hari. Tidak apalah, itung-itung senam rahang. Wkwkwk..

"Oh, aku kira kau ingin membawanya ke sekolah."

"Terserahlah. Apa kau tidak mau mencobanya?"

"Baiklah. Aku coba satu."

"Tunggu! Kau kan mana tahu tanganmu itu bersih atau tidak setelah memegang kotak itu. Sebaiknya, aku saja yang menyuapi mu. Sekarang, buka mulutmu!"

"Ish, baiklah. Aaaaaa~~"

Satu demi satu akhirnya kimbab itu berpindah tempat kedalam perut Sungmin. dengan sabar Ryeowook memasukan satu per satu potongan kimbab tersebut kedalam mulut Sungmin sehingga yeoja itupun segera melahapnya hingga tidak tersisa.

….

_Dua hari kemudian.._

"Kyu, kenapa kau sudah berpakaian sekolah? Kau kan seharusnya masih beristirahat agar kondisimu segera membaik."

"Aku tidak apa, Eomma. Berlama-lama dirumah hanya akan membuatku stress."

"Begitu ya?"

Tiba-tiba saja Eomma Kyuhyun terlihat murung. Kyuhyun tahu apa yang tengah dipikirkan oleh Eommanya itu. Dengan penuh pengertian, Kyuhyun duduk disamping yeoja paruh baya itu yang sedang menikmati secangkir teh krisan disofa ruang keluarganya.

"Eomma, apakah jarak Busan dengan Seoul terlalu jauh?"

"Bukankah kau tahu kalau jaraknya cukup jauh?"

"Kalau begitu, pindahkan saja semuanya kemari."

"Apa maksudnya? Eomma tidak mengerti, Kyu."

"Itu, pekerjaan Eomma. Bisakan kalau pindah kemari?"

"Jadi, kau ingin Eomma kembali bekerja lagi?"

"Bukankah lebih menyenangkan seperti itu?"

"Kyaaa~ Kyu! Jeongmal gomawo~ Kau sangat mengerti sekali apa yang Eomma inginkan."

"Ya, sifat kita yang sama membuat aku mengerti bagaimana perasaan Eomma saat ini yang sedang kesepian tanpa ada satupun kegiatan yang bisa Eomma kerjakan. Kalau begitu, aku pergi ke sekolah dulu Eomma. Selamat bersenang-senang!"

"Ye~~ Hati-hati sayang!"

….

"Apa yang kau rasakan saat ini setelah kembali hidup normal?"

"Aku merindukan keluarga Lee, Hyung."

"Enak saja! Untuk apa kau merindukan keluarga orang lain, hah? Kau ini aneh sekali." omel Donghae sambil membulatkan kedua matanya, seolah-olah ia tidak terima kalau Kyuhyun merindukan keluarga Lee tanpa memikirkan bagaimana perasaan keluarganya sendiri.

"Hah, ya sudahlah. Aku juga sudah cukup senang bisa kembali hidup normal lagi."

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita rayakan bersama dengan yang lainnya."

"Baiklah. Kita akan karaoke sepuasnya Hyung!"

"Yuhuuu.. itu baru namanya pesta!"

Kedua namja itupun saling merangkul satu sama lain sambil berjalan bersama menuju sekolah mereka yang sudah tinggal beberapa meter lagi. Kyuhyun merasa senang dan sangat berterimakasih sekali pada Yesung yang telah membuatnya coma selama sepuluh hari dan kemudian ia terbangun dengan jutaan kebahagian yang siap menyambut kembali kehadirannya.

Sesampainya dikelas, beberapa pasang mata mengarah kearah Kyuhyun. Walaupun namja itu terlihat lebih kurus dari biasanya dan juga wajahnya masih terlihat pucat, tapi hal itu sama sekali tidak mempengaruhi pesonanya yang sangat dirindukan oleh teman-teman sekelasnya maupun para yeoja yang sudah sekian lama menggilai dirinya yang malahan menganggap hal itu sebagai anugrah yang terindah dalam hidupnya.

"Kyuhyun! Teman lamaku! Akhirnya kau kembali juga setelah sekian lamanya menghilang~" sambut Siwon heboh sambil memeluk Kyuhyun kemudian merangkul bahu namja yang lebih muda darinya itu untuk menemui teman-temannya yang masih terkejut melihat kembalinya Kyuhyun dihadapan mereka.

"Kyuhyun~ Bagaimana perasaanmu setelah akhirnya kembali lagi ke sekolah?"

"Rasanya sudah lama sekali aku tidak merasakannya, Leeteuk Noona."

"Kyaaaa! Kyuhyun. akhirnya kau kembali nak. Eomma mu ini sudah sangat merindukanmu." Teriak Heechul yang baru saja tiba dikelasnya dan melihat betapa hebohnya murid satu sekolah yang menyaksikan Kyuhyun lewat jendela luar kelas maupun melalui pintu kelas yang terbuka.

"Ya, aku juga sangat merindukan kalian semua. Maka dari itu, sepulang sekolah nanti sebaiknya kita merayakannya ditempat karaoke saja."

"Huwaahh.. kau ini memang anak yang berbakti. Semoga Tuhan selalu berada didekatmu, nak!"

"Hahahaha.."

Tawa mereka pun pecah bersama dan terdengar hingga keluar kelas. Semua siswa yang tadi menonton diluar kelas pun berangsur-angsur menghilang karna bel jam pelajaran pertama sudah berbunyi.

Saat sedang asik tertawa, Kyuhyun melihat Yesung yang hanya diam membisu diambang pintu dengan wajah yang tegang. Kyuhyun tersenyum kearah namja itu, namun Yesung sama sekali tidak membalasnya. Sehingga membuat yang lainnya pun jadi memperhatikannya.

"Hyung! Kenapa kau hanya berdiri disitu saja? Ayo bergabung bersama kami!"

"Kyu.. Yesung Hyung seperti itu karna ia masih merasa bersalah dengan mu." Kata Donghae setelah menepuk bahu Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun diam membisu. Cerah diwajahnya seketika menghilang. Ia melemparkan pandangannya kearah Yesung yang masih berdiri diambang pintu sambil menundukan kepalanya.

Dengan perlahan, Kyuhyun berjalan kearah Yesung yang semakin gemetaran setelah ia menyadari kalau Kyuhyun semakin mendekat kearahnya. Walaupun Yesung lebih tua daripada Kyuhyun, tapi Yesung tahu bagaimana emosi Kyuhyun jika namja itu sedang marah. Hal yang dia takutkan saat ini adalah dengan ia yang berakhir dirumah sakit menggantikan Kyuhyun yang sempat coma karna dirinya beberapa hari yang lalu.

PLUKK..

"Hyung.."

"Mianhae. Mianhae. Maafkan aku, Kyu. Aku benar-benar menyesal telah membuat kau coma beberapa hari dirumah sakit. Aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud membuat kau seperti it.."

GREPP..

Kyuhyun mendekap tubuh Yesung kedalam pelukannya. Ia mendekap tubuh namja itu dengan erat.

"Aku malahan ingin berterimakasih padamu, Hyung."

"Mwo? Kenapa seperti itu? Seharusnya kau membenciku, bukannya malah berterimakasih seperti ini."

"Aniyeo. Kau salah Hyung. Berkat kau, Eomma dan Appaku kembali lagi padaku. Mungkin kalau saja kejadian waktu itu tidak pernah terjadi, bisa jadi sampai saat ini aku masih tinggal sendirian dikontrakan."

"Hah, Syukurlah kalau begitu, Kyu. Aku juga turut senang mendengarnya."

"Ehem.. apa kalian tahu ini sudah jam berapa?"

"Ne, Seonsaengnim."

"Segera duduk dikursi kalian masing-masing."

"Ne~~"

….

Sungmin terlihat sibuk memainkan pulpennya. Ia sama sekali tidak memperhatikan Seonsaengnim yang sedang memberikan petuahnya didepan kelas. Ia hanya memandang kebagian luar jendela sambil terus memikirkan Kyuhyun, namja yang telah kembali ke tubuhnya sendiri tapi malah melupakannya begitu saja.

"Sungmin, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

"Emm, Seonsaengnim. Mianhae."

"Tidak apa. Wajahmu terlihat sangat pucat sekali. Apa kau sakit?" Seonsaengnim yeoja itu kembali bertanya dengan wajahnya yang ramah.

"Ani Seonsaengnim. Nan gwaenchana."

"Ya sudah. Kalau begitu, kembali perhatikan pelajarannya."

"Ye, Seonsaengnim."

Setelah seonsaengnim itu berlalu, Sungmin kembali memikirkan Kyuhyun. tapi kali ini ia tidak memandang kearah jendela melainkan pada lembaran buku matematika yang kembali mengingatkannya pada Kyuhyun yang dulu selalu membantunya mengerjakan soal matematika yang diberikan Seonsaengnim padanya.

"_Apa sebaiknya aku menemuinya saja dan memastikannya sekali lagi agar masalah ini cepat terselesaikan? Lama seperti ini, aku bisa saja gila mendadak!"_ batin Sungmin miris.

Tanpa Sungmin sadari, ternyata sejak tadi Ryeowook memperhatikannya. Walaupun isi kepala Ryeowook penuh dengan tanda tanya, tapi tidak satu pun yang berani ia tanyakan pada Sungmin. ia terlalu memikirkan perasaan Sungmin, sehingga membuatnya tidak ingin mengganggu pikiran yeoja yang sangat dicintainya itu.

"_Kalau saja dia tahu apa yang aku rasakan, apakah dia masih mau berteman denganku?"_ kali ini batin Ryeowook yang bersuara.

…..

Lama menunggu, akhirnya bel sekolah berbunyi dengan nyaring. Serentak semua murid berhamburan keluar kelas. Sungmin dan Ryeowook pun terlihat berjalan bersama menuju halte bus. Sungmin tampak ragu ingin segera pulang ke rumahnya sedangkan pikirannya selalu tertuju pada Kyuhyun.

Janjinya pada roh Kyuhyun dulu, begitu menghantui pikirannya. Tapi setelah ia melihat bagaimana bencinya Kyuhyun saat bertemu dengannya, maka Sungmin pun terpaksa mengingkari janjinya tersebut.

"_Aku kira kau kenal dengan Kyuhyun. Sekarang, namja itu sudah mulai bersekolah lagi."_

Pesan singkat Yesung membuat sebuah senyuman terlihat indah diwajah Sungmin. yeoja itu segera menyimpan ponselnya kedalam saku seragamnya.

"Wook, kau pulang saja duluan karna masih ada yang harus aku urus."

"Min! Sungmin!"

Saking senangnya, Sungmin sama sekali tidak mendengarkan teriakan Ryeowook. Entah apa yang sekarang dipikirkan oleh yeoja penyuka kelinci itu. Yang ia lakukan saat ini hanyalah berlari menuju dimana sekolah Kyuhyun berada. Berlari, ingat berlari! Bahkan Sungmin pun melupakan kegunaan bus.

….

Tujuh menit berlari, akhirnya Sungmin sampai juga dipelataran sekolah Kyuhyun yang ternyata sudah sepi. Sungmin pun segera mendesah kecewa. Ia ingin melihat bagian dalam sekolah Kyuhyun, kalau-kalau namja itu masih berada disekitaran gedung sekolahnya.

Tapi perbedaan status sekolah menjadi penghalang baginya untuk bisa masuk kedalam pekarangan sekolah Kyuhyun, apalagi dengan adanya dua orang penjaga yang masih berjaga didepan gerbang sekolah akan semakin menyulitkannya untuk dapat masuk ke halaman sekolah Kyuhyun.

"Benar aku harus memanjat pagar besi ini? Tapi aku kan sedang memakai rok, jadi mana mungkin aku melakukannya."

Sungmin yang frustasi jadi memasukan kepalanya di antara jeruji besi yang tinggi menjulang ke atas. Setelah berjinjit dan berpegang di dinding pagar, akhirnya Sungmin bisa melihat bagian dalam sekolah.

"Huwahh.. ternyata bagian dalam sekolah ini sangat keren sekali. Pantas saja pandangan mata Kyuhyun berubah menjadi aneh setelah dia melihat sekolahku. Owh! Itu Yesung Oppa. Ahhh… Kyuhyunnnn!"

Sungmin segera menjerit senang saat ia bisa kembali melihat batang hidung namja yang mungkin sekarang sudah berhasil memasuki pikirannya tanpa ia sadari. Kyuhyun dan teman-temannya pun semakin dekat. Sungmin pun dengan segera mengeluarkan kepalanya dari antara jeruji besi pagar sekolah Kyuhyun.

"Opps! Tidak bisa keluar?! Bagaimana ini?! Huwaaahhh… Eotteokhe? Kepalaku tidak bisa keluar! Aduh sakit! Sakit! Eomma~~ perihhh…."

Suara Sungmin yang nyaring membuat Yesung menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara.

"Sungmin!"

Suara teriakan Yesung membuat Kyuhyun dan teman-temannya segera menolehkan kepalanya dan segera berlari setelah melihat Yesung memegangi kepala seorang yeoja yang sepertinya tersangkut diantara pagar besi sekolah mereka yang tingginya luar biasa.

"Sungmin! Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kepalamu bisa tersangkut seperti ini?"

"Oppa! Nanti saja bertanyanya. Sekarang segera cari pertolongan. Ini perih sekali Oppa!"

"Oh baiklah.."

"NEO!"

Kyuhyun menunjuk Sungmin dengan jari tangannya yang panjang. Sungmin pun berhenti merintih. Ia malahan beradu pandangan dengan Kyuhyun yang masih terkejut dengan keberadaan Sungmin disekolahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disekolah orang lain? Apa disekolahmu tidak ada pagar makanya kau bermain-main dipagar milik sekolah orang lain?"

"Apa maksudmu, hah? Aku bukannya ingin bermain-main dipagar sekolah milik orang seperti mu. Kepalaku tersangkut. Bisakah kau melakukan sesuatu? Perihhhh…"

"Ish, aku?! Tidak akan. Yeoja aneh seperti mu memang pantas tersangkut dipagar begitu!" cerca Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, apa yang kau katakan itu tidak benar. Bagaimanapun juga dia adalah yeoja." Kata Donghae menyadarkan Kyuhyun. Siwon, Heechul, dan Leeteuk pun juga ikut menganggukan kepalanya begitu juga dengan Yesung.

"Baiklah."

Karna Kyuhyun yang paling muda, maka ia pun dengan terpaksa berlari ke gudang sekolah untuk mengambil gunting besi. Tidak lama kemudian, Kyuhyun kembali dengan membawa gunting besi. Ia segera berjongkok didepan Sungmin.

"Pejamkan matamu."

"Kenapa aku harus memejamkan mataku?"

"Kalau aku salah memotong setidaknya kau tidak melihatnya."

"Kyaaa! Dasar namja keterlaluan!"

"Sudah susah masih saja mengatai orang yang tidak-tidak." Kata Kyuhyun sewot.

"Baiklah. Ku mohon. Bantu aku!"

"Ya sudah pejamkan matamu."

Sungmin pun menuruti perkataan Kyuhyun. Dengan sekuat tenaga Kyuhyun dibantu Siwon, Donghae, dan Yesung untuk menggunting jeruji besi yang cukup tebal itu. Setelah besi itu terpotong, Kyuhyun segera merenggangkan besi tersebut agar kepala Sungmin yang tersangkut bisa segera keluar.

Tapi saat Kyuhyun tidak sengaja memegang kedua pipi Sungmin, Kyuhyun merasakan adanya gerataran-getaran halus yang mengelitiki tengkuknya. Ia pun dengan cepat melakukannya agar ia tidak berlama-lama bersentuhan dengan kedua pipi halus Sungmin.

"Kyyyaaa berhasil! Gomawo!"

"Lain kali jangan bermain dipagar, bermain saja ditengah rel kereta KTX!"

Sambil tertawa, Kyuhyun meninggalkan Sungmin yang mempoutkan bibirnya setelah mendengar ejekan mutlak yang keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa kalian diam saja? karaokenya tidak jadi ya?"

"Ah, tentu saja jadi, Kyu. Kajja!" Donghae pun segera menarik tangan Siwon, Leeteuk, Heechul, dan juga Yesung.

...

"Kyu, bukankah dia temanmu juga? Kalau begitu ajak saja dia sekalian."

"Apa katamu Donghae Hyung? Yeoja aneh itu temanku? Tidak mungkin." Sangkal Kyuhyun sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya tidak terima.

"Kyu, yeoja itu sangat manis sekali. mungkin dia juga bisa menjadi teman kami. Ajak saja bagaimana?"

"Heechul Noona, tidak. Jangan ajak yeoja itu."

"Kenapa memangnya?!"

"Terserah lah. Aku jalan duluan saja."

Akhirnya mereka pun sepakat untuk mengajak Sungmin ke tempat karaoke walaupun Kyuhyun tidak menyetujuinya. Oleh sebab itu, Kyuhyun berjalan lebih dulu meninggalkan teman-temannya yang malahan sibuk mengintrogasi Sungmin.

"Dia temanku sejak SMP di Anyang. Dia pindah kemari untuk bersekolah di Seungri." Terang Yesung pada keempat temannya.

"Iya aku juga tahu. Aku pernah melihat Sungmin datang menjenguk Kyuhyun dirumah sakit." Kata Donghae bangga. Ya setidaknya dia juga mengenal Sungmin.

"Ah, benar." Sahut Sungmin malu-malu.

"Wah.. kulitmu ini sangat halus sekali. Merek kecantikan apa yang kau pakai?" tanya Heechul rumpi.

"Aniyeo. Aku hanya rajin makan-makanan yang sehat dan tidur yang cukup, Eonnie."

"Huwah, kau juga imut." Tambah Leeteuk.

"Gomawo, Eonnie."

"Sungmin.. apa kau sudah punya seorang kekasih?"

"Huhuhuh, kuda payah! Selalu saja seperti itu dengan para yeoja!" cerca mereka semua sambil meneriaki Siwon yang salah tingkah.

"Akh, kenapa kalian semua membuatku malu didepan Sungmin~~" rajuknya dibuat-buat.

"YA! KENAPA KALIAN LAMA SEKALI! JANGAN TERUS PERHATIKAN ANAK ITU. CEPAT JALAN! ATAU AKU AKAN MEMBATALKANNYA!"

"Lihat saja anak itu. Baru juga sembuh, sudah berteriak seperti itu. Huh…" omel Heechul.

"Hahahahaha"

….

Lama berjalan, akhirnya mereka sampai juga ditempat karaoke. Setelah memesan tempat dan minuman, mereka semua pun larut dalam bait-bait lagu yang secara bergantian mereka nyanyikan. Ditengah-tengah nyanyian teman-teman barunya, Sungmin memilih pergi keluar dari tempat karoke untuk membeli air mineral.

Namun, saat ia berjalan dilobby tempat karoke tersebut, Sungmin melihat sebuah mesin boneka yang kalau ia ingin mendapatkannya Sungmin harus mengarahkan penjepitnya tersebut keatas boneka yang ia inginkan.

Sungmin yang lebih tertarik dengan mesin boneka yang ternyata didalamnya ada boneka kelinci tersebut jadi malah memasukan koin kedalamnya. Dengan giat Sungmin mencobanya sampai koin yang ia miliki hanya tersisa tiga.

"Kenapa gagal terus? Sepertinya boneka itu tidak lari dari penjepit ini. Tapi kenapa susah sekali yaa?"

Sungmin pun kembali mencoba peruntungannya sekali lagi. Tapi hasilnya tetap saja.

"GAGAL?! HAH, SULIT DIPERCAYA!"

Sungmin terlihat menggila sambil meloncat-loncat dan mengacak-acak rambutnya. Dilain sisi, Kyuhyun yang merasa gerah berdesak-desakan dengan kelima temannya pun jadi memilih keluar dari box karaoke untuk menghirup udara segera.

"Huahhh.. rasanya lama sekali tidak merasakan hal senyaman ini."

"Uhhh.. sial! Sial! Kenapa susah sekali mengambilnya! Kyaa.. nan eotteokhe?!"

"Hey, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Kyuhyun yang melihat keadaan Sungmin yang berantakan sambil mencengkram dua buah koin.

"Kau tidak lihat itu? Bukankah boneka kelinci itu sangat lucu sekali?! Tapi dengan alat ini aku sangat kesusahan sekali untuk mengambilnya!"

"Sini. Biar aku saja. Mana koinnya?"

"Memangnya kau bisa?"

"Kenapa kau selalu saja meremehkan aku, hah? Sudah mana koinnya?!"

"Baiklah, ini."

PLUNG..

Koin pun masuk kedalam lubang kecil yang memang tersedia dimesin tersebut. Kyuhyun dengan perlahan dan penuh pertimbangan mengarahkan joy sticknya ke atas boneka yang diinginkan Sungmin.

"Apa yang ini?"

"Iya. Yang itu bonekanya."

"Baiklah.."

Kyuhyun pun semakin memusatkan perhatiannya pada boneka kelinci yang sangat Sungmin inginkan itu.

HAPPP..

"Huh.. ini pasti dapat!"

GREPP..

Boneka itu akhirnya terangkat ke atas. Sungmin pun terlihat senangnya luar biasa. tapi…

PLUNG..

"Ish, kenapa kau goyang hah? Lihat, jadi jatuhkan bonekanya!" omel Kyuhyun pada Sungmin.

"Kau tidak lihat ya? Bahkan jarak antara kita sekitar satu meter! Hah, kalau begitu apa bedanya kau denganku kalau akhirnya sama-sama gagal juga..." Ejek Sungmin.

Bukan Kyuhyun namanya kalau gagal sekali langsung bungkam. Namja itu segera mengambil koin yang tersisa satu ditangan Sungmin.

"Kenapa kau mengambilnya? Kalau gagal lagi bagaimana?"

"Tidak akan."

"Percaya diri sekali kau."

"Percaya saja padaku."

Kyuhyun kembali melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang tadi ia lakukan.

GREPP..

HUHHH..

HUHHH..

1

2

3

HAPP..

SRETT..

SRETT..

PLUNG…

"Kyyyaaaa! Berhasil!"

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun berpegangan tangan bersama sambil berloncat-loncat gembira. Detik berikutnya…

KRIKK.. KRIKK..

"Ambil bonekanya."

Kyuhyun segera meninggalkan Sungmin yang dengan segera mengambil bonekanya dari dalam box.

"Gomawo, Kyu!"

Namja itu hanya terlihat berjalan dengan tangan kirinya yang masuk ke dalam saku celananya sedangkan tangan kanannya membentuk isyarat. OK!

Sungmin pun tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun yang bertingkah semanis itu pada dirinya. Dengan senang, Sungmin memeluk boneka kelinci yang tadi didapatkan Kyuhyun dari mesin boneka.

"Apa nama yang lucu untuk kelinci biru seperti mu? Apa Kyuhyun lucu? Yak! Aku akan memanggilmu, Hyun. Kyyyaaa… Hyun! Kajja pergi bersama Eomma!"

….

Udara tengah malam yang dingin begitu sangat terasa saat Kyuhyun dan Donghae berjalan kaki menuju rumah mereka masing-masing setelah menghabiskan malam bersama teman-teman mereka termasuk Sungmin.

"Kyu.."

"Hmm?"

Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya kearah Donghae yang sedang berjalan disampingnya. Saat Kyuhyun menatap Donghae, hanya kepulan asap yang keluar dari hembusan nafas namja yang lebih tua beberapa bulan darinya itu.

"Mau sampai kapan kau menutupi semua ini dari yeoja itu?"

"Maksud Hyung, Sungmin?"

"Hmm, ya. Aku rasa kenyataan itu akan semakin membuatnya tersakiti. Dan aku hanya ingin kau segera menyadarinya.."

"Apa ketidak jujuranku padanya, akan berdampak buruk?"

"Mungkin tidak sekarang, setelah kau memberikannya hadiah dari mesin boneka. Tapi, siapa yang tahu kalau sesungguhnya ia terluka karna kebohonganmu."

"Sepertinya, baru kemarin aku mengatakannya padamu kalau aku sudah mengingat yeoja itu kembali. Tapi kenapa jadi terdengar sangat sulit sekali?"

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, apa tujuanmu melakukan semua ini pada Sungmin?"

DEG..

Kyuhyun tiba-tiba saja menghentikan langkahnya, sehingga membuat Donghae juga terpaksa menghentikan langkahnya. Donghae menatap Kyuhyun jahil sambil memainkan kedua alisnya, naik turun.

"Wae? Wae? Wae? Wae, Cho Kyuhyun?"

"Rasanya sudah lama sekali aku tidak mendengar kau secerewet ini, Hyung."

Kyuhyun pun kembali melangkahkan kakinya, menjauhi Donghae yang kemudian segera mengejarnya.

"Kenapa kau jadi mengalihkan pembicaraan begitu? Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi denganmu? Apa kau mencintai Lee Sungmin?"

Kyuhyun mendadak menghentikan langkahnya (lagi). Ia menatap Donghae dengan ragu. Ia sendiri pun mulai bertanya pada hatinya sendiri. Apa benar, dia mencintai Sungmin?

"Apakah hal ini sangat penting untukmu, Hyung sehingga kau bertanya seperti ini padaku?"

"Bukan untukku, tapi ini semua untuk kebaikan Sungmin. Jika kau mengabaikannya begitu saja, aku bisa jamin kau akan menyesal pada akhirnya!"

"Ya! Apa maksudmu, Hyung!"

"Pikirkan baik-baik Cho Kyuhyun. Good night my brother!"

Donghae pun segera berlari setelah ia menghentikan sebuah taksi yang akan mengantarkannya pulang kerumah. Ia pun meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri ditempatnya dan memandang taksi yang ditumpangi Donghae tanpa ekspresi.

"Tidak ku sangka, kau sudah dewasa Kyu."

Malam itu pun ditutup dengan Donghae yang tersenyum manis dan Kyuhyun yang merasa bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri.

"Hooh! Bahkan cinta membuatku membeku ditengah malam! Ck, bukan gayaku sama sekali."

….

"Ommo~ tidak ada udara sebaik udara pagi! Huahh.. huahh.. bahkan langit pun terlihat sangat cerah sekali."

Sungmin segera berjalan menuju pintu pagar rumahnya karna pagi ini ia akan segera pergi ke sekolah bersama Ryeowook yang biasanya sudah menunggunya dibawah tiang listrik depan rumahnya.

"Ommo! Apa itu Kyuhyun? Oh, tidak. Pasti kedua mataku ini sedang dalam masalah!"

Sungmin segera menyentuh matanya dengan kedua tangannya. Takut-takut ia salah melihat orang.

"Benar, namja itu adalah Kyuhyun. Tapi.. mana mungkin namja itu datang kemari karna ingin bertemu denganku. Lagi pula, mana mungkin dia mengingat alamat rumahku"

Dengan langkah lesu, Sungmin pun mulai berjalan menyusuri jalan perumahannya.

GREPP..

Sungmin merasakan sebuah tangan dingin yang menyentuh bahu kanannya. Dengan berat hati, yeoja itu pun memberanikan dirinya untuk menoleh kebelakang.

"Kyu-"

"Kenapa kau kabur?"

"Kabur?"

"Kau tidak mungkin kan tidak melihatku berdiri dibawah tiang listrik didepan rumahmu, begitu?"

"Ye? Ah, ya. Aku memang melihatmu berdiri disitu. Tapi.. aku tidak yakin kalau kau datang kemari karna ingin menemuiku."

"Tidak ada orang lain yang aku kenal selain kau didaerah sini. Ayo jalan."

"Kemana?"

"Kalau memakai seragam, memangnya mau kemana lagi selain ke sekolah?"

Ding dong..

Sungmin pun merasa dungu didepan Kyuhyun yang berjalan angkuh didepannya. Beginilah jadinya kalau seseorang hanya memikirkan cinta dikepalanya saat melihat orang yang dicintainya berdiri disampingnya. Sulit memang bertindak semestinya dihadapan orang yang kita sukai.

"Mau sampai kapan kau berdiri disitu terus?"

"Baiklah, aku jalan."

"Bolehkah aku menghentikan waktu sekarang juga? Ada kalanya cinta terasa begitu sangat menyedihkan dan bahkan menyakitkan, tapi ada kalanya pula cinta terasa begitu menyenangkan. Benar, dia sudah mengambil hatiku. Kyu, Kyuhyun, Cho Kyuhyun? Kyaa… terdengar sangat istimewa sekali!"

Sambil tersenyum girang, Sungmin mengejar langkah kaki Kyuhyun yang berjalan lebih dulu didepannya. Saat yeoja itu berjalan disamping Kyuhyun, tanpa ia duga, telapak tangan kanan Kyuhyun menyentuh kepalanya dan membelai rambutnya dengan sangat lembut.

"Kyaaa… mungkin aku tidak akan pernah mencuci rambutku lagi setelah ini!" batin Sungmin kelewat girang.

Cho Kyuhyun bahkan sudah berhasil menyita perhatian Sungmin dari Ryeowook, namja yang selama ini hidup disampingnya. Walaupun merasa sangat sedih, Ryeowook pun mulai menerima apa yang tengah terjadi pada Sungmin.

"Chukhae Lee Sungmin. Semoga hari-harimu bisa bahagia dengan namja pilihanmu sendiri."

Ryeowook berjalan kearah yang berlawanan dengan jalan yang tadi dilewati Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Kejadian pagi ini begitu membekas dipikirannya, sampai kapan pun namja itu tidak akan pernah melupakan ekpresi wajah bahagia Sungmin ketika Kyuhyun, namja yang sama sekali tidak dikenalnya datang dan menyentuh rambut sebahu Sungmin dengan begitu lembutnya.

Ryeowook pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju sekolah sambil menjatuhkan serpihan-serpihan hatinya untuk menghilangkan Sungmin dari dalam hidupnya.

….

"Kyu~"

"Hmm.."

"Apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu padamu?"

"Jangan macam-macam. Jalan saja yang benar."

Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya saat Kyuhyun menghindari pertanyaannya yang sebenarnya membuat jantung Kyuhyun berdetak lebih kencang dari bisanya. Tanpa Sungmin melihatnya, Kyuhyun menyentuh dada kirinya sambil menghembuskan nafasnya.

Setelah semuanya stabil, Kyuhyun pun memberanikan diri untuk menatap Sungmin kembali.

"Ehem, sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau tanyakan padaku?"

"Eum? Hah, aku pikir kau tidak mau mendengarkannya. Tapi ternyata kau penasaran juga.."

"Cepat katakan, sebelum aku berubah pikiran."

"Baiklah. Aku hanya ingin bertanya, kenapa kau bisa datang kerumahku lalu mengajakku berjalan bersama menuju sekolahku? Bukankah kau lupa semuanya? Kau juga bahkan melupakan aku.."

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak. Pertanyaan yang memang selalu ingin ia hindari, akhirnya keluar juga dari mulut Sungmin.

"Sana masuk. Aku akan segera pergi kesekolahku sendiri."

"Tapi, Kyu. Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku!"

"Nanti saja, kalau aku sudah tahu jawabannya sendiri!"

Kyuhyun segera menghilang dari pandangan Sungmin yang masih terdiam diambang pintu pagar sekolahnya. Yeoja itu masih saja menatap punggung Kyuhyun yang semakin lama semakin menjauhinya.

"Mana mungkin dia tidak tahu jawabannya."

KLING…

Sebuah pesan singkat mampir dinomor ponselnya. Sungmin pun segera mengambil ponselnya dari saku seragamnya.

"_Jika kau penasaran dengan jawabanku, maka temui aku saat jam makan malam di kedai Han."_

"Ommo~ apa Kyuhyun yang asli seperti ini? Bahkan pesan ini terlihat sangat lucu sekali~ Aigoo! Neomu jeongmal kyeoptayeo!"

….

**TBC..**

**Kali ini enggak kelamaan update kan?**

**Hehe, mian chingudeul~ Author benar-benar ingkar janji. #bow**

**Sebenarnya, Author juga enggak mau kelamaan updatenya. Takut ada readerdeul yang kelamaan nunggu. #PDgila**

**Kekeke..**

**Gimana chapter kali ini? **

**Makin membosankan kah?**

**Oh, jeongmal mianhae. Author bakalan lebih sering lagi deh belajar bikin Ff yang lebih bagus lagi daripada yang ini. #Lapkeringet**

**Oke, sekian curcol Author kali ini dan makasih banget buat reader yang udah nyempetin diri buat ngeripiu Ff author yang satu ini.**

**Keep review reader~**

**Gomawo!**


End file.
